The Truth, the Whole Truth and Nothing But the Truth
by Jayelwillow
Summary: Shortly after Yu saves Yukiko, Dojima asks him about his involvement with the disappearances. This time, he answers. And that changes everything.
1. Quod Erat Demonstrandum

_April 25th_

I had just arrived home when I saw my uncle hang up the phone.

"My boss just called me." - He said - "They just found Amagi alive and well, fairly close to Junes..."

"Really?" - I asked, doing my very best to feign surprise - "That's great news. Did she know anything?"

"I don't know." - Said my uncle, calmly turning towards me - "Did she?"

I glanced towards the living room.

No Nanako there; she was probably already in bed.

"Why would I know?" - I asked, carefully.

"You came home showing clear signs of exhaustion you're doing the best to hide, right after she turned up. She was found near Junes, near where you were, with weapons, no less, just a few days ago. Call it a hunch." - he said, evenly - "Yu. I don't think you are behind these disappearances, but I do think you're involved. What is going on?"

 _Normally, I'd manage to deflect it somehow._

 _Normally, Nanako would interrupt it._

 _This time, though..._

 _Screw this. This will get a lot more troublesome if it happens whenever I so much as take a peek inside the TV. Besides, this may well help us._

I sighed.

"Uncle." - I said - "Did you ever wonder why I'm so very careful when I'm less than five feet from your TV?"

"What are you talking about?" - He demanded, this time with an edge.

I walked up to the TV in the living room.

I touched the screen.

It glowed, black and white, with ripples and waves.

My hand went in.

My hand came out.

The screen turned back to normal, after some more ripples and glowing.

I turned to my uncle, who stared at it all, his mouth hanging open.

"Well, where do I begin?" - I said, just a hint of a smile on my face.

To his credit, my uncle recovered quickly.

"How do you like your coffee?" - He asked - "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a long night..."


	2. Dojima The Rookie

_April 26th - After school_

I was now learning the hard way that it's not helpful to start an explanation with, _Okay, so the GOOD news is..._

"YOU DID WHAT?" - that was Chie, subtle as ever, as she, Yosuke and I sat at our usual table in the food court.

"Seriously, man, are you insane?" - Asked Yosuke - "Your uncle's a cop! He might well be investigated by the government, they could cut you up! Even if you can trust him..."

"Yes." - I said, briskly, finally realizing just how _idiotic_ the whole thing sounded - "He's a cop. And do you know why I know he's a cop? Because I _live_ with him. He's a police _detective_ , to be more specific, _and I live with him_ , Yosuke! It's a wonder this whole secret lasted as long as it did, especially after we were nearly arrested _because you were swinging weapons around here_! Of _course_ he'd find out or get suspicious! And I'll be living with him for the next _year_ , Yosuke! Have you ever tried rooming with someone that suspects you of _murder_?"

That seemed to drive the point across.

"Look..." - Said Chie - "I get why you did it, but doesn't he have to report that? Plus, won't _we_ have to stop now?"

Yosuke looked particularly tense at that last thought.

Luckily, I didn't have to answer.

"Actually, you won't. Yu and I cut a deal."

"E-er... Hello, Dojima-san..." - Chie stammered.

Yosuke mumbled something that might be anything from _Hello_ to a shinto prayer for the dead.

My uncle pulled a chair and sat on the table, calmly.

"So this is your _headquarters_." - he said. There was no irony or malice in his voice. He sounded... Like an equal.

"Anyways." - he continued, in the most businesslike tone I'd ever heard - "Yu told me everything and gave me at least some proof. I'll get the rest of the proof today, with you guys, at the store. But it all boils down to three things. One, you are helping and can teach me the ins and outs of this whole situation so I can help catch the perp. Two, you managed to win some pretty serious fights so far, which means you can defend yourselves. Three, I know for a fact that I won't be able to keep you from doing this and it's better for me to help you than for me not to be there. So the deal is simple: I help you guys out. I keep your secret until it's counterproductive to do so. We help the people. We catch this guy. And I help you actually work like detectives, rather than like the cast of _Scooby-doo_."

" _Scooby-doo_?" - Asked Chie.

"American cartoon, Satonaka." - Said my uncle - "Anyways. Am I in?"

The three of us nodded.

"Good." - He said - "Now. Lead the way, leader."

He turned to me.

"Er..." - I said - "Sure, uncle, if you want...".

"I call the shots at home. Adachi is my subordinate in the precinct. But here, _you_ are the leader, right? Or is someone else calling the shots here?" - He asked, a bit more forcefully.

"Uhm, no, I am." - I said.

"Good." - He said - "Lead the way. Here, I am your subordinate. You say _jump_ , I say _how high_. It's really that simple, Yu."

I nodded and began to make my way to the electronics section at Junes.

"Does that mean you'll get us coffee?" - Asked Yosuke, smirking.

"No, that means I'll get _him_ coffee if he wants." - said my uncle, smirking - "You can get your own, Hanamura."

"You wanted an Adachi to call your own, Yosuke?" - Asked Chie, giggling, as the four of us went.

Minutes later, we stood on the same foggy stage we had been visiting for the past few days.

"SOOOO... Are you the one that's been tossing all those people in here?"

 _Oh, right, Teddie._

"What? No, listen..." - My uncle began.

"I should have known it was you... Whoever you are..." - Teddie kept going, in his usual stream-of-consciousness analysis of events - to my uncle, the serious, professional, high-strung detective.

I was about to intervene, when Yosuke put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no. Wait. We wanna see this." - He said.

"You do owe us, you know..." - Said Chie.

 _There's no harm in waiting a couple of minutes..._


	3. Perp Sweating

_April 26th, still..._

"That's not how you do an interrogation!"

That was my uncle.

"Don't try to teach the beary greatest detective mind in all of the TV world how to interrogate!"

That was the stuffed animal with whom he was having an argument about police procedure.

It wasn't always, but, in these past weeks, I sometimes stopped to appreciate just how weird things had become in such a short amount of time.

 _Oh, that's right, the argument_.

"Ugh... Look. You don't interrogate by shouting accusations at a suspect, that only causes them to shut down! Besides, I AM NOT YOUR SUSPECT! I'm Yu's uncle, I'm a detective and I wanna catch the perp just as bad as you do!" - My uncle was nearly shouting.

"If you're not the suspect, how come Sensei brought you here before me, hmmmm?" - Asked Teddie.

"Because I thought he was involved in the disappearances, then asked him, then he told me!" - Said my uncle - "Yu, tell him!"

"He's telling the truth, Teddie..." - I said, providing relief to my uncle and causing my other companions to make a face like I had just turned off their videogame.

"Look. I'm a normal human, at least for now..." - Said my uncle - "Yu. You said you had a... Power."

I nodded and looked at Chie and Yosuke.

"Izanagi!"

"Tomoe!"

"Jiraiya!"

The three giants appeared, the lithe, tall form in the black trench coat and holding a spear, the woman in the yellow jumpsuit holding a double naginata and the tokusatsu hero with the shurikens, all three standing at about fifteen feet each.

"Amazing..." - Said my uncle, looking at them and pondering - "And... Izanagi, Tomoe and Jiraiya... All are parts of our myths... Does that mean it would be mermaids and centaurs if we were in Greece?"

"Actually..." - I said, Izanagi disappearing - "Pixie!"

The one-foot-tall woman now fluttered her wings before my uncle.

"Faeries are Irish... So are you all able to summon other myths?" - He asked.

"No... I don't know exactly why myself, but I can summon other beings that I meet after defeating shadows. Chie and Yosuke only have these ones, which they got after we defeated and they accepted their own..." - I said.

"I see... That is pretty amazing..." - he said, and then suddenly smirked - "I bet Nanako would love to see that faerie..."

"Yes, she might even be distracted from the fact that you take such good care of her..." - Said his voice, from behind him, a tone oozing sarcasm and poison.

He gazed at his twin, the two now about ten feet from each other, his shadow sporting a smile that showed precious little cheer and a whole lot of teeth.

 _Crap._


	4. Hostage Negotiation and the Living Nile

**_April 26th, still..._**

"So this is the _shadow_ you told me about, Yu?" - my uncle asked, his tone calm and collected.

"Oh, _nice_!" - Said the shadow, clapping - "Went right into hostage negotiation mode, didn't ya? It's all about showing how in _control_ you are... Pretty tough for a man afraid of taking responsibility for his own six-year-old daughter!"

"What? Don't you _dare..._ " - my uncle began.

"Oh, but I _do_!" - Said the shadow, smirking - "Because, you see, what I want the most is control. You know it, I know it, Adachi and Nanako sure know it! Oh, Yu thought he was just _so_ smart, telling you about the shadows... But what you know, I know! And what I know is I get even _more_ power and control if _you_ finally lose it... If you go ahead and deny it..."

 _This is bad_.

"I love Nanako! What I do, I do to protect her! This town..." - My uncle began.

"You _fear_ dealing with Nanako! How much police and detective work do you think Sticksville needs, anyways? What was the most exciting thing to happen in this town before people began to get thrown inside TVs? Some delinquent beating up bikers? Give me a break! You're willing to help the Boonies Police Department update _parking tickets_ if it keeps you well away from your scary, scary _daughter_! That's how pathetic we are!" - Shouted his shadow.

"D-damn you..." - My uncle muttered.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? Yeah, I know it does. Because I'm you... Because we're scared of getting too close to and then losing Nanako the way we lost Chisato, because we have no control, we will _never_ have any control, so, we just dive deep into our little job... Now say it. Go ahead, you dumb, cowardly piece of crap, SAY IT!"

"You..." - My uncle began - "Are not..."

 _Oh, no..._ \- I thought.

"...wrong..." - He concluded, sighing.

His shadow's eyes widened. The smile became just a smirk.

"Heh."

The shadow disappeared, leaving behind a transluscent, fifteen-foot-tall blue minotaur.

"I am you..." - He said - "...and you are me. I will aid you and protect you in our journey."

My uncle smiled a sad, exhausted smile.

"Nice to meet you, Gozuki."

He fell to his knees and fainted on the spot.

"Guess we'll have to cut the visit short..." - Said Yosuke.

 ** _Junes Department Store_**

"Guys?" - Asked Chie - "Not that I'm _complaining_ about this going on without a fight... But... It doesn't look like he'll wake up soon... How will we carry him home?"

We had lucked out enough already that there was no one around when we got from the electronic department to the entrance. Given that it was, well, the _entrance_ , someone was bound to come by soon, and then we'd have to explain an unconscious detective on the shoulders of two teenagers that he had interrogated about carrying weapons around.

 _Why did we get into this anyways?_

"Ah. Narukami-kun. Fancy seeing you here. The threads of fate are truly interesting..."

I looked and saw my teacher. Kimiko Sofue.

Or Queen Tut, behind her back. She was wearing her usual pharaoh hair piece and carrying her wand... Hook thing...

Entering the store. As we were about to leave.

Chie and Yosuke had a deer-in-the-headlights look that made it perfectly clear that they would be useless at best in this situation.

Queen Tut held up her... Hook thing... Divining rod. She looked at us through the hooked part.

"Er..." - I muttered - "S-Sofue-sensei, this isn't what it looks like..."

"Oh, is that so? For me, it looks like you are helping carry your unconscious uncle back home to treat whatever illness or condition is currently afflicting him and causing him to be unconscious." - Queen Tut said, evenly, as if she were reading from a script to an eight-year-old - "So, kindly tell me, what is it, truly?"

"Uhm... I-I guess it is what it looks like." - I sighed, finally.

"Good. Well, I had come here to buy myself some clay for a few pyramid models I have been making... But surely I cannot leave you in such a situation. I have a car. I will take you to your home..." - She said.

"Uhm... Thank you, Sofue-sensei, you are very kind..." - Yosuke managed to say.

"Oh, Hanamura-kun..." - She said, smiling sweetly - "I do not do this out of kindness. It is my responsibility."

"Uhm, thank you, really, Sofue-sensei, but it is not your responsibility as a teacher to..." - Chie began.

"It is not, indeed, my responsibility as a teacher." - Said Sofue, as she paced towards the entrance, beckoning us to go with her.

"Uhm, but you just said..." - I began.

"It is my responsibility as a _queen_." - She said, gently, without looking back - "Oh, and by the way, Hanamura-kun, the spectacles suit you well and I do believe they would look good on me. If I ever need glasses, do remind me to ask you where you procured those frames..."

The ten-minute, silent car ride was the longest the three of us ever took.


	5. Isis, the Empress

**_At the Dojimas', April 26th, evening..._**

I had just come back down with Chie and Yosuke after making sure my uncle was okay.

"I trust everything is fine?" - Asked Miss Sofue - "He will not need a ride to the hospital?"

"Uhm, he's fine, Sofue-sensei" - I said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." - Said Chie.

"We really owe ya." - Said Yosuke.

"Oh, there is no need to be so formal." - Said Miss Sofue, smirking - "You can call me Queen Tut here. We are not in school."

"Uh..." - I began.

"Er, yes, well, we are sorry about _that_ , Sofue-sensei..." - Said Chie.

"Ah. Satonaka-chan. Do you know why an authority is an authority?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"Uhm, no." - Said Chie.

"Because the institutions make it so. And the people support the institutions, or they would stop respecting them and revolution would follow, as it did, countless times. A king is not someone that woke up and decided to call himself a king. That is a madman. A king is someone that the people regard as their king. As their representative or as the country itself, as someone ordained by God or as a god-king, as was in Egypt." - Said Miss Sofue, calmly - "Now. I do not think you view me as a goddess. But you respect me. And you give me that silly nickname not out of ill will, but because of how I choose to style myself. Yes?"

"Uhm... Kinda..." - Said Yosuke.

"And you do not think I was fully aware of what would be spoken of me when I decided to style myself as I do?" - Asked Miss Sofue, smiling - "I am under no illusions. I am very self-aware indeed. I am eccentric, dear, not insane. But if you call me a queen, then a queen I shall be; I shall not demand you kneel, nor shall I intrude upon your freedoms, or on what you do, let alone what you do _because you must_. I shall be a good queen. One that helps her people. One as different as possible from the one you call King..."

"He knows?" - Asked Yosuke, while Miss Sofue shook her head.

"Oh, he likely does not, Hanamura-kun, and I doubt he would care if he knew. Do you think his behavior around the students is much different from his behavior around the faculty? At any rate, that is my decision. I do not mind your little nicknames, although Tutankhamen was a male; Hatshepsut might well be a better fit. Your _Queen_ asks only one thing of you, Yosuke: when I need frames, do tell me where you procured those very interesting glasses you never wear at class. But you do not need to tell me now..."

"Uhm... Er... A-anyways, I... I was just leaving... See you, Yu-kun!" - Yosuke stammered.

"Er, I'll go with you, Yosuke..." - Said Chie, hurriedly, under Miss Sofue's prying eyes.

After they left, I turned to Miss Sofue.

"Well..." - I sighed - "What do you know?"

"Not much." - She said - "And you do not need to tell me. Just know that you have my support. I have been in this city for a long time. I feel it is my responsibility as well. And I believe you may well be a force for good. So my divining rod tells me. And it has yet to fail me, Narukami-kun."

"I see..." - I said, nodding - "I... Uhm, thanks."

I heard the door opening. I and Miss Sofue turned our attentions to Nanako.

"Oh, hello..." - she said, softly as usual, bowing to Miss Sofue - "My name is Nanako Dojima." - She turned to me - "Should I make an extra portion of food?"

Miss Sofue looked at Nanako with a tenderness I had never seen on her face before. She knelt and gently petted Nanako's hair.

"I am Kimiko Sofue, Dojima-chan. And I would not impose on you, child. You are very kind and mature indeed to be cooking at such a young age. If I am ever invited again with time to spare, I shall be glad to make sure you do not need to." - She said - "I was just leaving anyways."

She got up and politely nodded to me as she left.

"I shall be seeing you at school, Narukami-kun. Do help your little cousin with dinner, yes?"

I nodded. In my head, however, I felt something.

 _A bond._

"Empress." - I half-mouthed, half-whispered to myself.

"Such a nice lady!" - Said Nanako-chan, smiling, as she went to begin dinner.

As I helped, uncle Dojima came down. He looked at me and at Nanako, still looking rather out of it.

"I... I think I will take tomorrow and the next day off." - He said, finally.

"YAY!" - Nanako literally jumped for joy.

I looked at my uncle's eyes. I understood his gaze and nodded.

"It's all right. I'll tell you later." - I said.

As Nanako resumed her cooking with a sprint on her step, my uncle separated a coffee mug for what promised to be another long night.

 _Another bond._

 _Hierophant._


	6. A Fresh Pair of Eyes

**_May 2nd, Junes Food Court_**

"Uhm, nice to meet you, Dojima-san." - Said Yukiko.

"You don't need to be so uptight, but, if you must be formal, call me Dojima." - Said my uncle, smirking.

"Uhm, very well. You don't need to add pronouns either..." - Said Yukiko.

"So, now that everyone's finally recovered... Let's recap." - Said Yosuke.

"Uhm, yeah..." - My uncle said - "You guys told me that your history teacher helped get me home... And that she seems to know _something_ is up with us..."

"That pretty much sums it up." - Said Chie - "She kept asking about Yosuke's glasses, saying she might want to know where he got them at some point..."

"Does she have any specific power, as far as you can tell?" - Asked my uncle.

"Miss Sofue..." - I paused, thinking of how to put it - "She seems to have an interest in ancient Egyptian history, obscure mysticism and other such things. She may be trained at, developed or have stumbled upon some weird secrets or some intuition powers, maybe? I mean... She looked at us through that divining rod and _then_ offered the ride... That said, she seems to be interested in helping us. And she took a pretty serious shine for Nanako."

"Yes, tell her I said thanks for sending Nanako the... Er, muffin things..." - Said my uncle.

"She called them _Mahmoul_ , she said it's a kind of pastry from..." - I began.

"...Egypt or the Middle East, yes, I got the point. Nanako loved them, tell Sofue thanks." - Said my uncle - "Anyways... What do you remember, Amagi?"

"Well..." - Said Yukiko - "I was at the inn, it was late evening... I recall opening the door to someone... But I don't remember who it was. The next thing I knew I was in that castle... Talking to... Well... Myself." - She sighed heavily - "Anyways, I'm sorry, but whoever it was must have knocked me out. That really is all I remember."

My uncle nodded, pondering.

"Well... Sometimes, memories come back bit by bit. Just take your time and tell me when you remember anything. You did fine." - He said, reassuringly.

"Well, now I can help you guys. This _is_ my city too and... And now I have a persona... Konohana Sakuya..." - She said, softly.

"I don't think I could talk you out of it, Amagi. Well, leader..." - Said my uncle, smirking as he produced a pair of tonfa - "You have two rookies to train..."

"No gun?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Both my gun and the ammo belong to the police, Hanamura." - said my uncle - "If I begin to use up too much of the latter, people will ask questions."

He hid the tonfa again as the five of us went to the TV world...

 ** _The TV World, a few fights in..._**

"Huff... Puff... Okay... Amagi, how far away from the fight can you stay while still being reliable with your fan?" - Asked my uncle.

"You don't need to worry about me, Dojima-s... Er, Dojima." - Said Yukiko - "I keep decently away as it is..."

"Okay, but if you're far enough, it'll be that much harder for them to make their way to you or to shoot at you. It seems your persona is pretty strong, so I think you'd work better with some distance." - Said my uncle - "You can sacrifice some accuracy with the fan for that, I think..."

"You do know _you_ don't need to take every hit for us, yes, Dojima?" - Asked Chie, smirking - "I can protect Yukiko too. Besides, we've gotten pretty tough here..."

"Yeah, uncle, we can take a hit too... Plus... Don't you think you're operating here as a police officer in the real world?" - I asked, smirking - "There's no _Dia_ in the real world, but there is here."

"Heh... I guess you have a point." - He said - "Well, anyways. I'm exhausted, but we should keep going. It gets better, right?"

"Yeah, but _you_ seem to have forgotten the basic principle of training. You don't do it all at once, you do it slow and steady." - Said Chie, smirking - "I say we go back. Heck, we need to put all this stuff we got somewhere too..."

"I've been meaning to ask..." - Said my uncle - "Who buys these? I mean, fibers of some sort of moustache from that... King thing..."

"Oh, well, Daidara-san from the crafts shop buys the material... He said he could make a kevlar vest with these stache fibers, for example..." - Said Yosuke, absent-mindedly.

"Wait. He _buys_ the material, he never _once_ asks you where you got it and he can use it to make... _kevlar vests_." - Said my uncle - "And it _really_ never struck any of you as odd? Also, kevlar doesn't really exist in nature, it's not the sort of material you can plant or stumble upon..."

"Uhm... The castle was made by my mind, right?" - Asked Yukiko - "But... I don't really know how to make kevlar... Plus... The other shadows... They're someone else's, right?"

"Maybe it's not about the formula, but the need for protection and the... Power." - Said my uncle, pensively.

"These vests are usually worn by police or by authorities... Like a king. So a king has a kevlar moustache to show his authority and to his self-protection?" - Asked Chie - "That makes no sense..."

"Your shadow had a banana face and sat on three people." - Said Yosuke, smirking.

"Okay..." - I said - "So, one, Daidara knows at least _something_ , just like Sofue-sensei. Two, the people create these beings with their minds or _are_ these beings. Three, which was obvious in retrospect, the materials people create with their minds here can be transported and exist in the real world..."

"Which means..." - My uncle suddenly looked dead serious.

"It means that, if shadows find a way like we did, they can come out as material beings. Out through every TV. In all of the city. Or even elsewhere, because we can't be sure that only Inaba has a Midnight Channel or something." - Said Yosuke, finally - "Teddie... Do... do you know if only you can set up those televisions that get us back to the real world?"

"Uhm... I'm afraid I don't, Yosuke." - Said Teddie, serious and low-keyed for a change.

"And if Daidara has even an _idea_ , it means it's not the first time..." - Said my uncle - "We need to find out more. It's no longer about only one spree..."

"So we're telling people?" - Asked Yukiko.

"No." - Said my uncle - "I'll make some calls, I won't tell them exactly what's going on, let alone about your involvement, but it should be enough for anyone else that has their finger on this particular pulse to look further into it. You... You should talk to Daidara and to Sofue, find out what they know, how they know it and who else knows."

He turned towards me.

"You don't have to run everything by me, uncle." - I said - "These are good ideas. Let's do it."

As we went back to the real world, Yosuke had a wistful look on his face.

"So... The whole world, huh?" - He said to himself, half-smiling.

"Heh. Some things never change, do they?" - I asked, smirking, as we left.


	7. The Pharaoh and the Craftsman

**_May 6th, in school_**

"Uhm... Hello, Sofue-sensei... Is there a private place where we could talk?" - I asked, carefully.

"I doubt there is any place here that is as private as you and your friends need or want, Narukami-kun." - Said Miss Sofue - "If you wish for privacy, I am afraid we will need to have this conversation after school..."

"Well..." - I said - "My uncle kinda figured out it would turn out like this. So, he said that, if you want to pay us a visit later, you can and should. Also, Nanako-chan loved the _mahmoul_..."

"Is eight o'clock a good time? It will give me time to make a bento." - She said - "Will everyone be joining us?"

"Uhm... Well, yes... Nanako will go to bed fairly early, so we can discuss the matters right after dinner..." - I said - "But... Wait, you plan on making food for..." - I paused, mentally counting - "Seven people?"

Miss Sofue smiled lightly.

"I did promise Nanako-chan, did I not? She most certainly deserves to be a child every now and then. Besides, Narukami-kun, you will find out that I have other abilities besides teaching and... Well, my dabblings, of which you most certainly have a decent idea. Cooking is very much one of them. So, once school is over, do whatever you must and then go home. I shall meet you there. Do call your uncle and tell him I accept the invitation - and that Nanako will not need to cook. Also... Ask him what she likes."

I smirked a bit.

"You care for her." - I said.

Miss Sofue smiled sadly.

"I am aware of her situation. And... She is charming. She is gentle. She is handling an impossibly complicated situation with grace and maturity. Yes, I took a shine to her. I would like to help her. To allow her to be a child. Do not for one moment think I seek to replace her mother; that would be dysfunctional and pointless. But I would like to lend my hand. If I am being honest, she brings back a few memories."

"Is that so?" - I asked.

"Well..." - She said, wistfully - "I shall tell you about it tonight. I have no reason to hide it. Now, do go back to class. It is almost time, yes?"

I nodded and went back, feeling I understood Miss Sofue that much better.

 ** _After School, at Daidara's_**

"With the fibers... I will give you 5949 yen for it all." - Said Daidara,

"Just a bit more and you can make kevlar vests, right?" - Asked Yosuke.

Daidara just nodded.

"You seem pretty intent on giving us a lot of money for materials that seem to only go into stuff we order... Not that the rest of your art isn't impressive..." - Said Yosuke.

"Well... I make a judgment call on how much the items are worth." - Said Daidara.

"And have you ever wondered where we get all of these strange materials, Daidara-san?" - Asked Chie.

Daidara paused.

"...no." - He said, finally.

"And why not?" - I asked.

"Because..." - He said, touching the cross-shaped scar on his face, in a soft, cold anguish - "...I have an idea where. And yet, if I'm wrong, I'll seem like I'm insane. Besides... I'd rather _be_ insane than... Than what I faced back then being true..."

"I'm very sorry, Daidara-san, and I thank you for all you've done for us so far..." - I said carefully - "... but I think you'll need to close the shop for a bit for us to have a talk..."

Daidara nodded, closed shop, and began to make some tea.

His expression brought to my mind the word _broken_.


	8. The Two Queens

**_Still May 6th, at Daidara's..._**

"What do you know of the Dark Hour?" - Asked Daidara.

"Uh... Dark Hour?" - Asked Chie - "I don't think any of us knows anything..."

"Well, until about a year ago... There was a hidden hour, one most people did not notice and that began at midnight... Everything stopped, even planes mid-air... Except for people and... Shadows..."

"Wait, shadows? Daidara-san, we don't know about this Dark Hour, but we fight shadows in the TV world..." - Said Yosuke, describing a few.

"I recognize some, yes... I was an engineer for the Kirijo Group..." - Said Daidara, softly - "Back then, we thought we could revolutionize the world... Open up mankind's potential and its unconscious and soul power. Surely you know the, well... The magic? Dia healing spells, for instance?" - He asked, to which we nodded - "Imagine that used in hospitals. Patra too. Zio used as a power source and even others we could create and join with technology... It would usher in the golden age of our planet... But the higher-ups... Something happened to them. They were consumed with a kind of messianic hubris... There was an experiment, which either was sabotaged or failed, and created the Dark Hour. I saw those beings myself and have studied them ever since, even though I don't have a persona. Ever since, I moved here to get away from it all... Only to see three teenagers walk into my shop with a gaze I know all too well, for I have seen it before on someone even younger back then. You proceeded to ask for weapons that could be concealed... And I decided to help."

I nodded.

"I see. Well... We have been investigating the murders... And some disappearances and attempts." - I said - "But... If this Dark Hour was real, whatever caused it may well be connected to the TV world..."

"The world of man's souls..." - Said Daidara, sighing - "Why do you think some things are shaped as they are there?"

"So the shadows really are inner selves of others?" - Asked Yukiko - "Why didn't they ever take the form of anyone else?"

"Maybe they only do that if the person goes there?" - Asked Yosuke.

Daidara nodded.

"Likely so. At any rate... That was the Kirijo dream. It became a nightmare and I am partially responsible for that." - He said - "I will help you with whatever information I can. And, quite frankly, I only sell the items to you because I'd starve otherwise. I'm selling them all at a loss. If I could, I would _give_ them."

"Dude, you shouldn't do this..." - said Yosuke.

"It's the very least I can do." - Said Daidara - "That is _my_ mess and _you_ are helping clean it."

"We don't _know_ that it is your mess." - Said Chie - "But thanks. We'll keep you posted."

We left Daidara's and made our way to my uncle's.

 ** _At my uncle's street..._**

"Holy... Check out that limo..."

That was Yosuke, as he gawked at a car that was about a long as my uncle's house and then some. Out of it came a beautiful young woman with long red hair, dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and a black skirt.

"That's... Mitsuru Kirijo." - Said Yukiko - "The current CEO of the Kirijo group!"

"What's she doing here?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Well..." - I said - "Since Daidara said the Kirijo Group were involved, uncle said he'd make calls and she's walking towards his house... I'd say we're about to find out..."

As we got to my uncle's, Kirijo-san nodded politely to us, her face still as serious as ever.

My uncle and Miss Sofue were already there, as well as Nanako, who was munching on a _mahmoul_.

Something about the scene must have touched Kirijo-san, because she giggled softly when she looked at my little cousin. It was only for a moment, however.

"Hello, Dojima-san. I believe we need to talk in private." - She said.

My uncle nodded.

"We will all have this conversation after dinner." - He said - "Is it a problem if we invite her, Sofue-san?"

"Not at all... I knew I was correct when I made eight portions..." - Said Miss Sofue, finally drawing Kirijo-san's attention.

Kirijo-san made a face everyone in Yasogami High knew well and had at some point made.

It was the _I am doing my best not to stare at the fact that you're wearing a pharaoh's headdress in Japan well into the 2000s_ face.

The comment that went with that look was new, however.

"I'm sorry. And sure, I very much accept the invitation and thank you kindly for it." - Said Kirijo-san - "But do you perchance have a relative that graduated in History?"


	9. It's a Small World, After All

**_May 6th, evening, after proper introductions had been made..._**

"That's nice, so many people!" - Said Nanako, cheerfully - "And thanks for bringing the food, Sofue-san, it's delicious!"

Miss Sofue looked at Nanako with the same tender look she seemed to reserve only for her.

"You are very welcome, child, and I would be delighted to cook for you again." - She said.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well..." - Said my uncle, smiling - "So, Sofue-san, I never had a chance to thank you."

Miss Sofue nodded.

"I gladly accept it. And it was my pleasure."

"The food is great, Sofue-sensei!" - said Yosuke - "I didn't know you cooked Japanese food so well!"

Miss Sofue smirked.

"There is more to me than my appearance suggests, Hanamura-kun, but I shall take what you said as a compliment."

"Okay, now that Yosuke's done striking out..." - Said Chie, smirking - "You and this Ono-san are siblings, Sofue-sensei?"

"Yes." - Said Miss Sofue - "But, as I said, he is... More bellicose."

"Cleopatra was a shrewd leader that very much knew how to play political games..." - Said Kirijo-san, pensively - "And while there was a lot of intrigue during the Sengoku, things were often settled directly."

Miss Sofue nodded.

"He and I would often be alone and our parents had a big library room... He took to reading on the Sengoku. I, on the ancient peoples... And... On other matters." - she gave Kirijo-san a look, to which Kirijo-san nodded.

"That... Does sound pretty lonely." - Said Yukiko - "So that's how you developed these likings."

"Escapism is a powerful force, Amagi-chan, yes. He wanted power. Then again, so did I. He yearned for a kind of independence that the samurai supposedly had. I, for independence as well, but the independence of a goddess and a queen, with powers undreamt of. To be Isis reborn, the Living Nile..." - She said, smiling sadly.

Nanako chose this moment to speak.

"Uhm... I am really enjoying this... But I'm sleepy. Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure, Nanako." - Said my uncle, smiling - "Just brush your teeth and go. We'll keep it down..."

"Yours is a lovely daughter, Dojima-san. You should be grateful." - Said Kirijo-san, smiling, with a look not at all different from Miss Sofue's, eyeing Nanako as Nanako left.

"And on that note" - Said Sofue - "I will excuse myself for a moment once Nanako is done brushing her teeth."

"Why?" - Asked my uncle.

Miss Sofue actually blushed this time.

"I have a plethora of bedtime stories from Egypt I know very much by heart. I would like, if you do not mind, to tell her one before bed..."

"Uh... Sure..." - Said my uncle, smiling lightly.

"That actually reminds me... I myself do have a few toys of my childhood that are still in mint condition and Nanako might love to have them..." - Said Kirijo-san - "I will make a call in the next room..."

The phone chose this moment to ring. As my uncle went to answer it, Chie first made sure he wouldn't hear her, then burst into giggles.

"Oh, wow, these two are _adorable_!" - She said, laughing - "Fun fact, I read an article some three weeks ago about how Kirijo-san already gave _all_ her childhood stuff away..."

"You mean..." - Said Yosuke.

"Yep!" - Said Chie, smirking - "The prim and proper ice queens will melt at the sight of a cute child. Nanako controls the Living Nile and the Scion of the Huge Zaibatsu..."

This time it was Yukiko's turn to burst into a fit of giggles that lasted some good five minutes.

 ** _Once Nanako had gone to bed..._**

"I believe it will be easier on all if I talk first, as I likely have the least amount of information." - Said Miss Sofue - "I know little. My divining rod showed me that all of you... With the possible exception of Kirijo-san..." - She then looked at Kirijo-san through the rod - "No, no exception... All of you... Have two traits. One, you are at a strange sort of peace with yourselves... Two, you have energy swirling around your heads... I do believe in fate and, when I saw you carrying an unconscious Dojima-san, I believed that something important was afoot. I sensed that you are involved in something considered impossible. I have studied quite a bit of the occult, of course... And... You all intrigue me. I asked for those frames, Hanamura-kun, because I felt something coming from them, not to mention the fact that you never wore glasses... Which means you must need them to go where you go... That is all I know. And whether or not you tell me more is very much your decision. At your word, I shall leave this house and only return when specifically invited. I will still help you, should you ever need it, but I will refrain from asking further. But I ask that you do not. I ask that you tell me what is transpiring, and I shall tell you why: because, much though I have, yes, yearned for this sort of power and experience, I also believe that the world might very well benefit greatly from it. These are my reasons. Allow me to accompany you, or do not, based on them. Tell me more, or do not, based on them. I do believe I might be an asset."

Mitsuru looked gravely at Miss Sofue.

"Sofue-san." - she began - "While I do believe you have the noblest of intentions at heart, I know by experience that attempting to involve the human experience with the shadows, with the beings in the minds of man, is a serious mistake that has _never_ brought about anything good. Please do not take it personally when I tell you that, if it were my decision, I would not tell you anything else; my grandfather was once a good man. He was consumed by hubris and attempted to bring about the fall. My former tutor, likewise, killed my father in an attempt to cull humanity for its perceived sins. I do not know you and would not dare to judge you, but you might be driven insane."

"And what would I do if I were insane? Teach revisionist history? Or, perhaps, walk around with an ancient Egyptian headpiece?" - Asked Miss Sofue, to which Chie clamped her hand over Yukiko's mouth just in time.

"Look... Kirijo-san... I admit I agree with her." - I said - "If this is going on _again_ in less than one year within two cities that aren't that far from one another, imagine the rest of the world. It won't go away if we ignore it..."

"Besides..." - said Miss Sofue - "You know of it, whatever it is. All of you do. Not one of you has shown any genocidal tendencies, or Mr. Morooka would already be dead, if I am being perfectly honest. But if you still believe that I am at risk, then I shall put my life on the line. If you deal with such powerful things, you are likely powerful yourselves. So, thus I decree: if I go mad, kill me."

The temperature of the room dropped some four or five degrees and everybody fell silent.

Kirijo-san was the first to speak again.

"You have earned my trust, for now, then, Sofue-san." - She said - "Very well. I shall tell you all I know."

As Kirijo-san did so, we all listened intently, Miss Sofue taking a few quick notes.

It was our turn. I smiled lightly.

"This one sounds less silly if shown, rather than told..."

I walked up to the TV and stuck my hand into the screen.

"Interesting..." - Said Miss Sofue - "Narukami-kun, hold that position. I need to..." - She first looked at me and at the TV through her divining rod - "Hmm. Yes, very much so... Hold still just a bit longer." - She went up to the TV and stuck her hand into it - "Aha... So your power is not to _transverse the TV_ , but to _make it transversable as long as you are in contact with it_... So... What would happen if you were to remove yourself from the TV while my hand is still here?"

"Uhm... Sofue-san? When we did that with a rope, the rope was _cut_." - Said Chie.

"Ah, so you _have_ experimented... And am I to assume that there is a place within the TVs?" - Asked Miss Sofue, sounding more and more excited, as she withdrew her hand.

"Correct." - I said - "It seems to be a place based off people's minds - as are the shadows... And we can summon personas there... Chie, Yosuke and Yukiko have personas based on Japanese mythos, unlike you, Kirijo-san... And my first persona was based on Japanese mythos too... But the others I have are variable..."

"YOU ARE A FOOL?" - Asked Kirijo-san, jumping from her seat.

I didn't quite know how to respond to that. Kirijo-san must have noticed, because she blushed a deep crimson and muttered:

"...er... I mean the... The tarot arcana. A zero, a wildcard..."

"Uhm..." - I said - "Well, I didn't mention it because there was no way to prove to anyone and it didn't matter much, but... Yes... Someone else also called me _zero_ or a wildcard, this weird dude with cards and, well, he looked a bit like a tengu would..."

"Igor?" - Asked Kirijo-san, looking downtrodden all of a sudden.

"Uhm... Yes?" - I asked - "Could you give me some context? Are you friends with him?"

"I... Saw him shortly after the death of Minato... It was... Like a dream. I have had no way to contact him ever since, which is a shame, as he could shed light into a lot of issues..."

"Well, I have a key to where he is... But I don't know if I really travel there or if it's just a mental event or something whenever I use it..." - I said.

"That is why you sometimes stop by that lamp post near Daidara's shop?" - Asked Chie.

"Wait... Daidara? What... What is his most distinctive feature?" - Asked Kirijo-san.

"Big cross-shaped scar across his face." - Said Yosuke - "Receding red hair with a beard-stache a close second."

"Of course it would be Yoshiaki Daidara..." - Said Kirijo-san, sighing and picking up her cell phone - "Takenaka, please cancel my appointments for... Tomorrow, at the very least. I will find a hotel here..."

"Small world, huh?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Only if you think this is a coincidence, Hanamura-kun." - Said Miss Sofue.

"I doubt it is." - Said my uncle.

Miss Sofue smiled at him.

"So do I, Dojima-san... So do I."

Kirijo-san hung up and turned towards us, in a voice that admitted no disagreement.

"Tomorrow..." - She said - "We shall visit Daidara together. And then _all_ of us shall pay a visit to the Velvet Room if that is at all possible, by means of using that key of yours."

"There's an entrance to the Velvet Room in the TV World too..." - I said - "We can all go through there. Including Sofue-sensei, likely after she gets her persona, if she doesn't faint afterwards."

"My driver will be ready to carry you home if you do." - Said Kirijo-san.

"Thank you, Kirijo-san." - Said Miss Sofue.

"For now, I guess we should get going." - Said Chie.

"I shall give you a ride to your inn, Amagi. After all, I will sleep there as well." - Said Kirijo-san.

"Woooow... You lucked out, Yukiko!" - Said Yosuke, smiling.

Kirijo-san smirked.

"All right, Hanamura. You are quite transparent indeed. I shall give you and Satonaka rides as well. Sofue-san, you are likewise welcome to join us."

"I drove here, Kirijo-san, but I do thank you." - She said.

We said our goodbyes and went to bed to prepare for what was certainly going to be an eventful day tomorrow...


	10. The Red and the Blue

**_May 7th, after school, by Daidara's..._**

"Seven people." - I said, sighing - "One will likely come up in a limo. One, wearing a pharaoh's headdress. One is a police officer. Somehow I doubt we'll go unnoticed."

"Uhm, yeah, Kirijo-san already made quite an impression yesterday at home..." - Said Yukiko, sighing.

"Call me Mitsuru." - Came the voice behind us.

"KYAH!" - Yukiko jumped - "K-Kirijo-san! I-I mean, Mitsuru-san! I-I..."

Mitsuru, who was wearing her hair in braids this time, giggled softly.

"I suppose there _is_ some fun to be had in doing this. It is fine, Amagi. I shall tell a friend later. However, the fact to which you allude did not go unnoticed. Neither by me, nor by your teacher..."

Mitsuru pointed and, sure enough, there was Miss Sofue. As it turned out, her hair was light brown and shoulder-length; likewise, no eyeliner this time. Her rod was nowhere to be seen, but she was carrying an unusually large purse.

"Greetings, everybody." - She said, cheerfully - "So, today is the day you find out uncomfortable truths about your teacher, yes?"

"You seem oddly comfortable with it, Sofue-sensei..." - Said Yosuke.

"Uhm, _you_ might well find out uncomfortable stuff, too. You should remember that..." - Said Chie - "Not to put too fine a point on it, but I really do _not_ want to fight a mummy!"

Miss Sofue nodded.

"All of which are small sacrifices. I shall also fight if need be, for the advancement of the world..."

"You can fight?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Let me guess." - Said Mitsuru - "Your weapon is an Egyptian flail."

Miss Sofue smirked and opened her purse slightly. Sure enough, her divining rod was there along with another rod, with three weights attached to it by a chain.

"Wow. How did you guess?" - I asked, sarcastically, smirking.

"Fight with what you know." - Said Miss Sofue, smiling - "Besides which... I also have my _Fangs of the Aspis_..."

"Uh... What, like, daggers?" - Asked Yosuke.

She moved her purse a bit, revealing a pair of hand tasers.

With empty syringes attached to them.

"So... Shocking plus embolism with the syringes." - Said Yosuke.

"Yes, well, these are just the empty ones." - Said Miss Sofue, calmly closing her purse.

"How did you..." - Chie began - "You know what? On a second thought, don't tell me, I want to hang on to the cheery, funny, harmless image of _Queen Tut_ a little longer..."

"I do suppose it is not easy to keep a formal demeanor when your teacher has just shown you a veritable arsenal..." - said Miss Sofue, smiling - "Oh, and there is Dojima-san."

Indeed, my uncle was walking towards us.

"Hello, everyone... Let's get this show on the road, I guess..." - He said, briskly walking into Daidara's.

"I'm pretty sure he blushed a bit when he saw Sofue-sensei minus the headpiece..." - Said Chie, smirking.

All of us entered Daidara's.

"Micchan!"

And that was Daidara, passing right by us like we weren't even there, grabbing an insanely embarassed Mitsuru in a bear hug and not seeming at all inclined to let go.

"Er... H-hello, Daidara-san... It... Has been a long time..." - She muttered.

"Everyone has a past." - Said Uncle Dojima, faux-seriously - "It behooves you all to remember that."

After a good ten minutes of laughter by Yukiko and once Mitsuru finally convinced Daidara to let her go and that she _was_ , yes, eating right and staying warm during the winter months, it was time to get down to business.

"Daidara-san..." - Said Mitsuru - "As I understand, you have been selling your weapons to them at a loss... And buying materials from them likewise. Yes?"

Daidara nodded.

"Yes. I would like to do more for their cause, but..."

Mitsuru nodded.

"Say no more. While they will still need to obtain the materials, I shall provide you with the money. Their weapons are now for free." - She said, plainly - "And... Old man, _never_ vanish and refrain from asking for help again. I care about you, too. How many people did you have to talk to about the incident before these four?"

"None." - Said Daidara, gloomly.

Mitsuru produced a business card and handed it to him.

"Any time. Any place. That simple." - She said.

Then, she turned to us.

"We are done here for now." - She said.

As we left the store, Chie perked up.

"Hey..." - She said - "You said there was an entrance to that velvet room thing here, yes? Why don't we use it instead of risking Sofue-sensei being too tired after meeting her shadow?"

I nodded and produced the key.

"Okay, first of all, do you see it?" - I asked. Everyone nodded.

I put the key to the door.

"Press your hands on the door, I guess. I hope it's enough..." - I said.

They pressed their hands on what was clearly the air as far as they were concerned...

 _The room was much bigger, a living room, still blue and velvety, still with a cold_ _ **quality**_ _to it that I could not explain._

 _No longer a limo room..._

 _It made sense._

 _The seven of us would never fit in a limo..._

"Ahhh... Very interesting indeed... The contract-holder decided to bring... Support... Yes? Or maybe others to know more of this journey..."

That was Igor, his voice smiling and his smile speaking volumes - as always. Everyone seemed to decide it was best not to interrupt him.

"I do believe you shall need chairs, yes? Each of you has a lot to ask. A lot to discuss. And a lot to say... Now, then... Here, where dream and reality meet... Like the proverbial contract... You all have entered here of your own free will... You must remember that... You must always remember that... Two empresses. One priestess. The chariot and the magician. And the hierophant... This, my friends, is Margaret. And she will aid in explaining all of what I can explain, yes?"

He began to shuffle his tarot deck, still smiling.

"Shall we begin?"


	11. The Velvet Revolution

**_May 7th, in the Velvet Room_**

"Who are you?" - Asked my uncle, the short and to-the-point question a detective would ask.

"I am Igor." - Said Igor, slowly, with his usual smile.

"You know fully well what I meant." - Said my uncle - "Why are you here? Why are we here?"

Igor's smile managed to grow a bit.

"I am here to help you in this journey. As I have always been... You are here to obtain my guidance. As _you_ have always been... You are here because you entered here... Of your own free will. You, who would protect..." - he said.

"Give me a straght answer." - Said my uncle, his tone a bit more threatening.

"Oh, but I _am_! I am here to guide. And to aid... Though I do admit his decision to involve you was unforeseen... Very interesting indeed... And so many ramifications..." - He said, looking at Miss Sofue - "...is that not right, Queen? Ramifications that, if you would have your way, would change the fate of the very _world_..."

"I make no secret of my intent, Igor." - Said Miss Sofue.

"So many theories... So many ideas... And the chance to alter the fate of the Earth... Why, Queen, it almost seems counterintuitive that you were not the one to enter the contract, yes?" - Continued Igor, smiling.

"And what will you tell me?" - Asked Miss Sofue, testily - "That I should not? That it is impossible? That the world must remain devoid of magic and of all its glory, even though it could work for the betterment of humanity?"

Igor's smile widened.

"Not at all, my queen, not at _all_! I want to see what happens. I want to see _all_ that happens... You are a history teacher that is willing to go after a _murderer_ and to defy death in order to bring about your desired world..."

"History has only been changed by the masses or by those with the courage to do so." - Said Miss Sofue - "Will you help me?"

"More on that in a minute, my queen." - Said Igor, clearly having the time of his life - "Now... You and you..." - He pointed Yukiko and Chie - "You have come here to ask me the same thing. Yet, you are afraid the other will find out what you asked. I do believe you should discuss this elsewhere, yes? You _all_ can now come here when you wish..."

"Why are you being so 'nice'?" - Asked Chie.

"Because..." - Said Igor - "I, too, have an interest. One that will not at all harm you or your plans... Margaret, do provide them with their keys..."

"Why are you in such a hurry for us to leave?" - Asked Yukiko as Margaret did hand her a key.

"For your sake, my dear." - Said Igor - "You are free to return, of course..."

The two eyed him and the keys for a moment. Then turned around and left through the door as Margaret passed out keys.

"Are there any other beings _where dream and reality meet_?" - Asked Yosuke - "And what about outside Japan? Since even between Inaba and Iwatodai..."

"Yes, my friend, the world will never run out of places to quench your boredom..." - Said Igor, smirking - "I do believe that must be wonderful news for you, very wonderful indeed..."

"Minato said your assistant's name was Elizabeth." - Said Mitsuru.

"Why, he did. And she was. And so is Margaret... And yet... Your question is another one, yes?" - Asked Igor, smiling - "Ask it."

Mitsuru sighed.

"...very well. Is there a way?"

"A way to do what, my dear?" - Asked Igor, suddenly turning dead serious.

"...to bring Minato back." - Mitsuru said at last - "Without... Well, all of _those_ matters."

"I am afraid I do not know that. However, that is the reason why Elizabeth is not here; she is seeking to bring him back. Perhaps you two shall meet someday. Perhaps the world's change will bring that about. Or perhaps not. Perhaps, all that awaits you is ruin... Or perhaps it's a new world. The elevator became a car became a room..." - He then smiled again, turning to Miss Sofue - "Now, dear. I believe you have a request?"

"It is simple. Very simple indeed." - She said - "But first I have a question."

"Do go on..." - Said Igor.

"Do you know what happens if I meet my shadow here?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

Igor's smile widened.

"I do not. Do you wish for us to find out together?"

"Yes." - Said Miss Sofue - "If this place can have any bearing on reality..."

"You wish to defy the laws of reality as people see them." - Said Igor - "It _is_ possible for you to meet your shadow here. Is that your request? Be mindful: I do not know what will happen..."

"Do it." - Said Miss Sofue, finally.

Igor smiled and gestured to another door, which Margaret opened.

There was a fog behind it.

"That fog... The TV World?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Yes, you idiot, the so-called TV world! Yours is not to stand while a queen stands!"

 _And that was Shadow Sofue walking in, I guess..._

Dressed in an outfit that reminded me of some sort of _Hentai Cleopatra_ thing, a low-cut dress with precious stones that left little to the imagination.

"That outfit does flatter me..." - Said our Miss Sofue - "Now. Are you going to act as repugnant as possible in order to try and convince me to try to separate you from myself? Or will you try to control me and take over? Oh, I do apologize! You were about to be authoritarian and show my worst side, how I am an arrogant megalomaniac that wishes to force a change upon the world because she desires so, as if she were a goddess queen, yes? My other self, I wear a _nemes_ headdress in public. I am honestly curious as to what you will say to try and convince me to deny you!"

Shadow Sofue merely smirked and walked up to my uncle, who looked at her intently, holding his _tonfa_.

"So... Do you like what you see? Pray do not worry. You would not be my Julius Caesar, I would be with you for love and to help take care of your child, not for convenience..." - Said the shadow,

 _Well, that's new..._ \- I thought bitterly, readying my sword, as Miss Sofue looked at her shadow, livid with the exact look of shame and rage I had seen on Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko shortly before things went pear-shaped with _them_...


	12. The Knights, the Princess and the Queens

**_May 7th, the Velvet Room..._**

Miss Sofue was, of course, furious with the fact that her shadow was revealing this little secret. Igor merely watched, smirking, amused. Margaret sat by his side, seemingly oblivious to Miss Sofue's increasingly informal and outright rude outburst against the being whom I had decided to mentally call _Queen Nude_ , all the while everyone else tried to get her to stop, to no avail.

Annnnd...

"You're not me!"

 _There it is, she just said it._

 _Why the hell isn't Igor closing the damn door?_

The shadows, of course, floated and crawled in through the door, gathering all around the doppleganger.

"I am Isis reborn! I am the Living Nile! I am Egypt and its sands and its mysteries! I am the Queen that made Rome my lover, the floods of the river, the toil of the slaves. From where I stand, five thousand years look down upon you! I AM CLEOPATRA AND YOU WHO DEFY ME SHALL FACE THE JUDGMENT AT THE SCALES OF HORUS!"

 _Wait, she didn't faint, this time..._

Indeed, Miss Sofue was awake, if looking pretty dazed.

The shadow finally showed its new self.

Still a beautiful woman, mostly.

Four arms, holding a hook, a flail, a set of scales and the Sun...

Wearing nothing but a tunic and some Egyptian jewelry.

"Let's go." - Said Mitsuru, calmly - "Artemisia! Bufu!"

The ball of ice hit Cleopatra and managed to tip her over.

"The enemy's down!" - Said Mitsuru. The four of us charged at the being, beating her up as much as we could until we sensed it would recover.

And recover it did, tossing that sun right on Mitsuru, who fell back from the impact, reeling.

In the split-second it took for us to look at the scene, the being hit the ground with the hooked pharaoh scepter.

"YOU SHALL KNEEL!" - She shouted.

The gust of wind didn't hurt, but it _did_ topple me and Yosuke over.

My uncle charged at her with the tonfa, hitting her on the abs five times, then quickly turning the tonfa and hitting her neck. It gave us the opening to get up while _she_ got up.

"Gozuki! Cover us!" - My uncle shouted as I felt the familiar feeling of an invisible shield around me.

"My turn." - I said, changing my Persona to Jack Frost and summoning him for another _Bufu_.

It toppled her over and the four of us went at it again.

The being got up, but it was Yosuke's turn. He hit her with his _kunai_ twice, opening a gash on one of her shoulders.

Cleopatra reacted and first hit my uncle hard enough for him to fall over. Next she moved the scales.

"THE JUDGMENT OF HORUS IS PASSED..." - She said.

She aimed the scales at my uncle, casting what I recognized as _Hama_ and _Mudo_ at the same time. Uncle managed to resist it, though.

It gave us a breather; Mitsuru cast another _Bufu_.

"The enemy's down! Let's finish this!"

 _No need to tell me twice..._

"You fall by my hand!" - Shouted Mitsuru as she charged at the being. This time, however, we _didn't_ let up.

Cleopatra changed back into the shadow... As my teacher looked on, seemingly devastated.

"I... She is me." - She said, softly - "Please, believe me, Dojima-san... I did not mean for you to find out this way... Iset. Iset is now within me. And... And she has some healing abilities... I wonder if she can..."

As the being disappeared into Miss Sofue, my uncle smiled lightly - and weakly.

"We _can_ have a date, you know... And maybe test if she _can_ appear in the real world or at least act there."

"Why is she awake?" - I asked.

"Ah, finally one asks..." - Said Igor, smiling - "I made sure to keep her awake. I wanted her to see _exactly_ what her shadow could do if left to its own devices. She, one who would wield power to change the world..."

"You risked our lives, you douchebag!" - Shouted Yosuke.

"No, hero, _you_ did. You could have just as easily left..." - Said Igor, still smiling - "Now. I shall do you all a favor and heal your wounds and even restore your stamina... After all... I do believe you all have much to discuss... Goodbye now."

We felt refreshed and healed. And we all did really want to leave.

As we left, my uncle quickly looked at Yukiko and Chie. He smirked.

"Well... I think I should walk Sofue-san home..." - he said, smiling.

Miss Sofue nodded.

"Yukiko, Chie, could you do me a favor? I shall be glad to repay you. I just met my Shadow and I know I shall be having issues to sleep. There is a store in Okina that sells medicinal herbs... Procure some camomile for me. Here is some money for the trip and for the medicine, do keep the change..."

"Oh, I can go too..." - Said Yosuke.

"Don't you have a shift at Junes?" - Asked my uncle.

Yosuke looked at his watch.

"Crap!" - He shouted, as he ran away.

As Yukiko and Chie left towards the station and my uncle and Miss Sofue walked towards the bus stop, I was left with Mitsuru, who smirked.

"Surely you noticed." - She said.

"Of course. My uncle likes Miss Sofue too..." - I said, smiling.

"And you were too engrossed with that, I suppose." - Said Mitsuru, smirking - "Very well. I did not allude to _that_ when I said you should have noticed. Satonaka and Amagi had been holding hands before we came out, Yu..."

"Oh... _Oh..._ " - I said - "Good for them, I guess, does make sense..."

"Yes... And Miss Sofue provided for their date, it would seem..." - She said, smirking - "She can be a likable woman when her inner demons are not trying to kill us."

Her stomach picked this time to growl, causing Mitsuru to blush a deep crimson.

"Er... I... Had been too involved in the case..."

I smiled.

"Aiya is nearby."

"Aiya?" - She asked.

I nodded.

"My treat."


	13. Recovery

**_May 7th, early evening..._**

"You surely do not need to treat me, Yu..." - Said Mitsuru, as we walked.

"I know you're rich, Mitsuru, but it's not about the money." - I said, smiling - "It's about showing appreciation. I'm pretty sure we'd still be fighting Cleopatra without you."

"I see." - Said Mitsuru, smirking as she tied her hair up in braids - "Very well..."

We walked some more and reached Aiya.

"...Oh." - Said Mitsuru, blushing - "So Aiya is a ramen restaurant..."

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's what people like me can treat..." - I said.

"No, it's not that. At all." - Said Mitsuru, smiling lightly - "Quite the opposite... Heh. Maybe there truly is such a thing as destiny."

She then turned her eyes to the sky.

"Minato, I hereby make a toast to you." - She said, then turned to me. - "Let's go in."

I nodded and we entered.

As we ate, we made some small talk, until Mitsuru spoke up.

"So... Junes is, well, driving some of the establishments here out?" - She asked, softly.

I nodded.

"Well... Big guy versus little guy, right?" - I asked.

Mitsuru nodded, pensively.

"Volume means the company buys its products cheaply... And so on and so forth... Hmm. Daidara-san was also suffering for it..." - She said.

"You sound like you'll buy Junes off or something..." - I asked.

"Then everyone that store employs will be out of a job." - She said - "No. But I do intend to act... Maybe helping set up a cooperative..."

I smirked.

"So it's not only buying Nanako a bunch of new toys..."

"You have read the article, then... I see. Your uncle hasn't, I hope..." - She said, softly.

"Chie did." - I said - "Regardless... You're kind, Mitsuru... Way kinder than you advertise yourself as."

"Heh." - Said Mitsuru, smirking - "It's nothing. You're risking life and limb against a murderer. I have the money to help and more..."

"You care, nonetheless." - I said - "Besides big-picture, save-the-world caring."

"I suppose I do." - Said Mitsuru, with a look on her face that was _very_ hard to read.

We talked for a long while after that, as I felt I understood her some more. The feeling of an arcana appeared...

 _Yet, no card..._ \- I thought to myself, pondering, as I left her at Yukiko's.

 ** _May 7th, Night_**

"So, uncle, how was your date?" - I asked, smiling, as I got home. Then I looked at my uncle's face.

 _Dead serious..._

"The date was excellent." - He said, finally - "But... We went to the hospital..."

" _Oh..._ " - I said, noticing - "Right, Miss Sofue's persona has healing... And... Can she use her persona outside?"

My uncle simply turned on the TV.

Sure enough, a news piece where they interviewed a local nurse about sudden mass mysterious healings of illnesses and injuries, a few claiming to have seen an Egyptian goddess.

" _Soooo_..." - I pondered just what to say - "...are you gonna see her again?"

My uncle looked tiredly at me.

"Yes. The date went well." - He said - "And her intentions are wonderful, but..."

"Yes...?" - I asked.

"She's nuts. I mean, _good_ nuts, but nuts." - Said my uncle, finally - "Anyways, how was _your_ date with Kirijo?"

"Uhm, it wasn't a date, I just bought her dinner, then we talked for a while..." - I said.

"As you say, Yu." - Said my uncle, smirking, as I went to my room to study...


	14. The Queens and the Spectacles

**_May 12th, After Midterms_**

We had been too busy with the midterms to do much else, so we hadn't been watching the Midnight Channel; Mitsuru was still in town, busy with her aid to the people of the Central Shopping District. As we compared answers, in walked Miss Sofue.

"Hello. Hanamura-kun, may I ask you for your aid in Junes? I have been wishing to procure some clay for a while. Of course, those of you that are discussing answers with him are welcome to join..." - She said. Flimsy, but no one cared enough to pry.

As we got in her car, she began to talk.

"I do apologize for the way I summoned you. However..." - She hesitated - "...our kidnapper has acted again. It did not appear in the news yet and, as I heard, only today has the police been contacted; the nurse in question had some days off and had few if any friends outside work. Her name is Sayoko Uehara."

"So we missed a new victim while..." - Chie began.

Miss Sofue shook her head.

"You are not Atlas; there is more to life than holding its entire weight on your shoulders. I myself only know because of my recent... activities in the hospital. And there has been no fog of late. I have checked."

"I'll say. I half-expected you to summon Iset in the middle of the street just to prove a point, Sofue-sensei." - I said.

"Society is a donkey, not an automobile. If forced too hard, it will stand on its hind quarters in fear and topple the rider." - Said Miss Sofue, shaking her head - "At any rate, we still have time and you were under no obligation to drop everything..."

"I suppose..." - Said Yosuke, dejectedly.

Miss Sofue must have heard his tone.

"We shall gather at the Secret Headquarters." - She said - "We shall call Dojima-san and Mitsuru-san. We shall face whatever challenge the mind of the nurse creates. We shall either convince her to face her own demons or fight it. And then we shall win, for we are heroes, are we not?"

Yosuke blushed, smiling.

I glanced at Yukiko, who was calling Mitsuru, and called my uncle.

The conversation in the Secret Headquarters was short and to the point; we needed to find the nurse.

 ** _In the TV World..._**

"Hello!"

 _Oh, right, the part where the no-nonsense heir to the zaibatsu and the formal nutcase teacher meet the talking teddy bear..._

"Hi, Teddie." - I said, quickly - "Meet Mitsuru Kirijo and Kimiko Sofue. They are new additions to the team and have their own personas already."

"Woooow... Do they want to score with a hot stud?" - He asked, curiously.

"What?" - Asked both Mitsuru and Miss Sofue, in unison.

"Teddie, cut that out!" - Said Yukiko - "Kirijo-san and Sofue-sensei want to help catch the culprit, nothing more! And will you quit that _hot stud_ thing already?"

"Could someone fill me in here?" - Asked my uncle.

"Teddie was, like, fifty percent of why we kept the TV world a secret." - Said Yosuke, smirking.

Of course, throughout all of that, Teddie kept talking about Shadow Yukiko's choice of words.

"Enough." - Said Mitsuru, dead serious - "Teddie, you and I have to discuss some matters..."

"Oh! So, we will finally talk about scoring a stud?" - Asked Teddie, smiling.

"Hardly." - Said Mitsuru - "It's time for the execution!"

"Agreed. I believe I shall pipe in as well, Kirijo-san." - said Miss Sofue, her cheerful disposition gone.

They took Teddie to a corner of the stage.

"You know..." - Said Chie, from a safe distance - "I've read about Kirijo-san's _executions_ with regards to people that seriously displeased her... I never thought I'd live to see one..."

"I... I may have come to respect Sofue-san quite a bit more now..." - Said my uncle.

"Poor Teddie..." - Said Yukiko.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ call Miss Sofue Queen Tut _ever again_..." - Said Yosuke.

I nodded sagely; somehow I felt that speaking might take away from the solemnity of the moment - or incur their wrath.

Teddie, a _lot_ more subdued, handed each of them a pair of glasses; Mitsuru had a fashionable mirrored one with frames that matched her hair color, while Miss Sofue had a brown frame with a rather cute pyramid drawn on each side, where the arm met the frame.

"Shall we go?" - asked Mitsuru.

Everyone responded _yes, ma'am_ , in unison, as Teddie guided us to what looked like the entrance to a hospital, except everything there was blood-red, except for a few signs, in a sickly yellow tone.

 _Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_.

 _Terriblis est locus iste_.

 _Remember, it will only_ _ **feel**_ _like an eternity..._

 _L'enfer, c'est les autres._

"The first one is from Dante's Inferno... _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here._ " - Said Mitsuru - "And the last is Sartre, _Hell is other people_ ".

"The second one is Latin. _This place is terrible._ " - Said Miss Sofue.

"So... Hellspital, then." - I said - "Let's do this."


	15. I'm Sure She Won't Get Drunk With Power

**_May 12th, Hellspital_**

"I do recall my time as a novice, I suppose." - Said Mitsuru, smirking, as she removed her rapier from the dead body of the Twin Doctors.

"We certainly are quite thankful for your presence." - Said Miss Sofue - "Though our training might suffer, there is a life at stake at current..."

"It will not suffer if you would allow me to teach you. What do you say, Yu?"

"Sure!" - I said.

" _Très bien!_ " - Said Mitsuru - "Now... Dojima-san, if I may... I have seen you aim your batons at the shadows like they have a human anatomy..."

"Well, most criminals are humans." - Said my uncle as we moved on through the red corridors and passed by the ironic/threatening signs - "It's hard to think some monster's tentacle is its weak spot..."

"Look for whatever part they protect the most. Forget head or heart." - Said Mitsuru - "It took me a while to get used to it as well."

My uncle nodded.

"Patient Zero." - He said, pointing - "Three."

That was the name we gave to the zombie-like women that attacked from their beds.

We managed to sneak behind them.

Miss Sofue went first, charging at the bed of one, grabbing her with her divining rod and, while she was trapped by it, hitting it with her flail until it fell down. She jumped back and resumed the offensive.

"Appear in your glory, Iset!"

And appear the Egyptian goddess did, as usual, making a small sun appear as it hit another Patient Zero with _Agi_.

Mitsuru was next, hitting this same Patient Zero and killing it.

"Not on the head, huh?" - My uncle muttered to himself - "Very well."

He ran at the Patient Zero left standing, hit one of the legs of its bed five times with the short ends of his _Tonfa_ , turned them around and broke the leg with it, toppling the Patient Zero over.

"NOW!" - He shouted.

I nodded.

"Do not hold back!" - He shouted as he charged.

The fight ended then and there.

"Is everyone all right?" - My uncle asked, as usual, as we nodded.

"Yeah, this one went well... And... Next floor over there..." - I said.

We climbed the red stairs, the ninth set I counted, in the red corridor and ended up in a, surprise, red room with a black pair of OR doors with tinted glasses.

"Are we ready?" - I asked - "I'm pretty sure this is where we try to deal with the nurse's demons...

Everyone nodded and we stepped through.

Sure enough, there was an attractive black-haired woman in a nurse's outfit with a beauty mark on her very-white face glaring at her twin, except for the fact that, instead of a nurse's outfit, she wore a patient's gown, grabbing onto an empty IV drip stand with one hand and holding a buzzer she kept pressing in the other.

"You are pathetic..." - Said the nurse - "You have no independence whatsoever, you are in need all the time, _gods_ , woman, can't you do _anything_ by yourself?"

"I'm alone... All I need is someone to talk to, to understand me... This _hurts_ , dammit!" - Shouted the patient - "I want support!"

"That's why you're pathetic..." - Said the nurse.

"HEY!" - my uncle shouted, interrupting them - "Sayoko Uehara! Do you have a twin sister?"

"What?" - Asked Miss Uehara.

Miss Sofue seemed to have some sort of an idea, as she walked right up to Shadow Sayoko, with the _I want to test out a dangerous idea_ look I had learned to identify.

"It's okay, Sayoko-chan. I will be with you..." - She said, gently - "Now. Let us talk?"

My uncle kept talking.

"Uehara. You're a nurse, you're used to dealing with high-stress situations. You're in a red room with a woman that looks like you, I'm a detective and I need you not to say _anything_ until I'm done talking, because I don't want you to risk our lives. Can you do that for me?"

"What?" - Asked Miss Uehara.

 _"Can. You. Do. That. For. Me?"_ \- Asked my uncle - "Just nod and let me talk..."

Miss Uehara paused and nodded.

"Now. I know this is surreal, but we can offer proof. I will do something by way of evidence. It will destroy your notion of reality as it was, but _it_ _is needed_. Are you ready?"

Miss Uehara nodded, slowly.

"Gozuki." - He said. The persona appeared and a shield appeared around Miss Uehara, who stared.

"I... Feel a kind of forcefield..." - She said.

"Yes. Don't talk. Now. You are in another world. In a world where... Parts of us... Can manifest and do a lot of things for us or _to_ us. It's why you _have_ to admit _every_ part of you, the good and the bad. Including things you don't want others to know..." - He said.

"But... She's _weak_! She's... dependant..." - Said Miss Uehara, looking at her double, whom Miss Sofue was busy hugging.

"Stop before she goes berserk!" - Shouted my uncle - " _Everyone_ has a side they don't want to show to others, and she is yours. If you don't accept it, she'll become a powerful being that will make a very credible attempt at getting us all _killed_! If you _do_ , she will become a powerful part of you... And... You'll get in on it. On our secret, you'll work with us... You'll get friends and maybe even power... At the very least here..."

"...are you telling the truth?" - Asked Sayoko.

"He is." - Said Miss Sofue - "But... I wish to test something. I have been in the hospital. I have come to know some things about you. I shall tell you my secret if you allow me... I was talking to your shadow, Uehara-san..."

"Let me guess, that you're the one that's been healing people?" - Asked Miss Uehara - "That's your big secret? I've seen you at the hospital, Isis appeared and healed people, we're in an impossible situation and _you're wearing a pharaoh's headdress and carrying a scepter_ , for crying out loud. Could it be any more obvious?"

"Your shadow has agreed to wait until we are all out of this world..." - Said Miss Sofue - "I only have the power outside because I and my shadow reunited at a specific place. I wish to test it..."

"So... The choices are _power here_ or _maybe power both here and there_?" - Asked Miss Uehara - "And... All I have to do is admit weakness..." - That last part came out more bitterly.

"At current, yes." - Said Miss Sofue.

"...fine." - Said Miss Uehara.

"Will you be my friends? Do you promise?" - Asked Shadow Uehara, her tone almost childlike.

Miss Uehara just groaned and left, with Mitsuru leading the way. Miss Sofue walked back with Shadow Uehara, cheerfully talking to her.

 ** _Junes..._**

"You know, someday we'll end up leaving the TV with someone on the other side..." - Said Chie.

"Well, we didn't. Let's get the twins somewhere secluded quickly..." - Said my uncle as Yosuke took us to a backroom of the store.

"So... I guess you and I really are one, eh?" - Asked Miss Uehara, looking at her shadow.

"I just don't wanna be lonely again..." - Said the shadow.

"Oh, all right..." - Said Miss Uehara, dejectedly. She then turned to us - "Just know this: If this stunt works, I'll have power here. And if you folks tell anyone a part of me is all lovey-dovey and needy, I _will_ mess you up..."

Miss Sofue just giggled.

"Come on. You know what you must do."

"Fine. I am you... And you are me." - Said Miss Uehara. - "I admit that now. I am lonely..."

Her shadow embraced her... With... A hunger in her eyes... And disappeared.

"Lust..." - Said Miss Uehara, with a rather dangerous smile on her face - "I control Lust. I _AM_ Lust... And I feel the power here... I..." - She looked at her index finger and a small flame appeared.

"I... I can... Cast flames... And seduce and..."

She then smiled and fainted.

"So..." - Said Yosuke to me, as Mitsuru, Miss Sofue and my uncle took Miss Uehara to my teacher's car - "...another one that can use her persona here like Sofue-sensei..."

"...but worse, yes. And she may well _only_ be able to do it here, we need to test that..." - Said Chie.

"May the gods have mercy on us all..." - Said Yukiko, somberly.


	16. That Escalated Quickly

**_May 14th, Saturday_**

As I was leaving school, I saw an unfamiliar pink car. And someone resting her back on it.

"Hey there, Yu."

It was Miss Uehara, of course.

"Uh... Hello, Uehara-san..." - I said - "About yesterday..."

"Great day, wasn't it?" - Asked Miss Uehara, with the same downright _creepy_ smile I had seen when she realized she now had powers.

"Uhh..." - I began.

"Will you cut out the deer-in-the-headlights look already? It's rather adorable, but I'll only fall for it if you wine me and dine me first..." - Said Miss Uehara, smirking - "I came to talk to your teacher..."

"Uehara-san... Your powers..." - I said, softly.

"I've been testing them... Does feel nice, you know. Do you feel it, too? The rush? The other self, begging to come out and play, and how liberating it feels when it does... I mean, I can do small flames and other stuff without calling her out..." - She said, making a small fireball appear on her hand to make a point - "...but when I actually get her _outside_... _Ohhh_..."

"You're in a school!" - I whispered, through gritted teeth - "People can see you!"

"Spoilsport." - Said Miss Uehara, giggling, as the flame vanished.

"Ah. Uehara-san. I should be surprised at seeing you up and about so soon." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Yeah, well, I need a favor. I'm tired as hell, but I remembered something. Plus I have some means to keep functioning if I need to." - Said Miss Uehara - "So. I'm inviting you two on a road trip."

"What?" - I asked.

"A road trip. I take you folks by car to Kofu in order to pay a hospital visit to a former patient of mine..." - Said Miss Uehara - "It's Saturday. Do you have anything that needs doing more than helping a kid with cancer?"

Miss Sofue smirked.

"So you do care. Very well. I shall accompany you."

"Uhm... I can see why you need Sofue-sensei for this..." - I said, rather uncomfortably - "But I don't need to go, right?"

"Well..." - Said Miss Uehara, smirking - "If you are fully comfortable with leaving me to my own devices in a hospital I left due to a fight and which I am now visiting shortly after having come unto power..."

I looked at Miss Sofue pleadingly.

"She wants friends, Narukami-kun. Besides, you _are_ our leader, are you not?" - Was Miss Sofue's response - "It would behoove you to know the latest member of our group..."

 _I felt a familiar twinge_.

"Devil..." - I muttered to myself.

"Well, I can't be an angel of mercy all the time, can I?" - Asked Miss Uehara, giggling - "Get in."

"Uhm, I meant the arcana, Miss Uehara..." - I said, softly.

"Oh, speaking of, you should see my persona Lust, Yu. I'm sure you'll love her..." - Said Miss Uehara - "And please, call me Sayoko..."

Miss Sofue did me the favor of riding shotgun as I sat in the back of Miss Uehara's car.

 ** _Kofu Municipal Hospital, room 308_**

"Hello, Kou-kun!" - Said Miss Uehara.

"Sayo-chan!" - Was the boy's response. He was... Very thin. His head was shaven and he had some pretty deep eyebags - "You came... Thanks... I... Didn't think I'd see you again before..."

Miss Uehara just pulled him into a tight hug, one _completely_ innocent hug.

"Shush. I know what you're about to say. And it won't happen. You'll get better."

"Sayo-chan... The doctors and my parents... They told me..." - Said the boy, softly.

"Yeah, well... Close your eyes. Nurse's orders." - Said Miss Uehara.

He did.

I closed the door and did my best to block the view of the room otherwise.

"Come, Iset, goddess of healing..." - My teacher muttered.

And indeed she came. The persona appeared, about twice as large as my teacher, knelt and cradled the boy in her arms like the boy was her child. His skin got livelier, his eyebags vanished, his hair grew. And I had a pretty good idea what his next MRI or CT scan would say.

"What... How...?" - Asked the boy, softly, opening his eyes just in time for the _goddess_ to lie him back down - "Who are you, lady?"

The _lady_ in question disappeared, leaving behind a healthy boy, a woman cosplaying as a pharaoh, myself and the nurse that had just said he'd be okay.

I and Miss Sofue waited at the hospital's lobby while Miss Uehara talked to the kid. Finally, she left his room.

"Well, guess I'll have to visit him at home sometimes now..." - She said, smirking.

"Good. We should get out of here before..." - I began.

"You have _some nerve_ showing your damn face here!" - That was a woman's voice.

 _...before something begins to make trouble for us..._

It was a middle-aged woman, walking right up to Miss Uehara, who, predictably, reacted.

"Zip it, you cow, I didn't come here to get your sloppy seconds, I came here to visit a former patient!"

 _...such as your past coming back to bite you in the ass..._

By now, people were already filming the spectacle.

"Oh, so you're trying to seduce eight-year-olds now?" - asked the woman - "That's the only patient you cared about, right? I was half-wishing he'd bitten it already, just so you wouldn't come here..."

Predictably, Miss Uehara was livid.

And, of course, about two feet of flames appeared on each of her hands. The woman had the good sense to run away as soon as she'd seen it. The other people were paralyzed and, of course, still filming.

 _...and drive you to do something completely stupid, showy and unexplainable in front of a lot of people with cell phone cameras and YouTube access_ _ **because you are fricking insane!**_

"We should run." - Said Miss Sofue.

I pulled Miss Uehara as we ran to her car. We only caught our bearings enough to speak again when we were way outside Kofu.

"So. What do we do now?" - Asked Miss Sofue, this time from the back of the car.

Then the two _adults_ spent some five seconds looking at _me_ , expectantly.

I finally snapped.

"The hell are you looking at **_me_ ** for? **_You_ ** are the grownups! Do I **_look_ ** like I have an idea?"


	17. Cats out of Bags

**_May 14th, back in Inaba, My Uncle's House, Early Evening_**

"Okay... So, you're probably wondering why I called you all here so suddenly..." - I began, once everyone was there.

"You cast an Agi in the middle of a hospital lobby?" - And that was Yosuke, saving me the trouble of having to explain.

"What?" - Asled Mitsuru, followed by another "What?" from Yukiko, "Are you insane?" from Chie and "Uehara, what the hell is wrong with you?" from my uncle.

"Okay, folks, hold it..." - I said - "Since, apparently, I'm not only the leader when we're in Junes, but also when we're doing anything even tangentially related to weird stuff... We can talk her ears off when we're done finding a way to fix it. And I need ideas because, clearly, it went viral and, despite what some might think, I cannot control the media. By the way, no, she didn't use the Agi _on_ someone, she just made two feet of flames appear on each hand..."

"Well..." - Said Chie - "You're... Very wealthy, yes, Kirijo-san?"

"I cannot buy _every media conglomerate in the world plus every video outlet online_ , Chie. Never mind not having the money, they might not even want to sell. Besides which, if it has gone viral, there is no controlling it. We will have to use another approach." - Said Mitsuru.

"Uhm, well, you're a police detective, Dojima-san..." - Said Yosuke.

"You're thinking Public Security Intelligence Agency if you want to go the CIA black ops route, Hanamura. _Way_ above my pay grade." - Said my uncle - "Besides, that's for stuff that _hasn't_ gone viral."

"Can it be rationalized?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Not as long as there are mysterious healings in hospitals..." - Said Miss Sofue.

"You will _not_ stop them." - Said Sayoko, forcefully - "No matter what. This was _my_ mistake. If you absolutely _must_ keep things secret, I'll turn myself over as some sort of mutant or sorceress or whatever and they'll have a field day putting me under a microscope to see what makes me tick, but you will _not_ stop healing people just because I messed up, Sofue! I've seen what you did for Kouta, that was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen in my life, you will _not_ stop doing this. I can turn myself in right now."

"Would you be willing?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"If there is no other way." - Said Sayoko, sighing.

Mitsuru looked deeply into Sayoko's eyes.

"I see." - She said, simply - "It will be impossible to cover this up without sacrificing Uehara-san."

"Okay." - Said Sayoko - "Do you have a phone number for the agency, Dojima? Or the JSDF, I don't know."

"Let me finish." - Said Mitsuru - "I propose that we do not cover it up."

"What?" - asked everyone else, in unison.

"I shall arrange it. On one condition." - Said Mitsuru - "Sayoko stays on the team. And we teach her."

Sayoko blushed, rather ruefully.

"Yeah, well, guess I screwed up... I'm in, sure."

"Very well." - Said Mitsuru, calling her phone - "Kikuno. I need you to arrange some things."

 ** _Ueno, Tokyo_**

Ayumi Kanzaki had tried her luck and failed.

Any inhabitant of Tokyo would say it's not a good idea to wander through Ueno at night. The problem, however, was that Ayumi was late and needed to cut through Ueno just this once. It wouldn't hurt, right?

 _Wrong, judging by the homeless men that were now holding knives at her_.

"Y-you... E-er, you can keep my things, my purse, my cell phone, just let me go..." - She said. The problem was they were no longer interested in only her belongings.

"Now, now... Why don't you stay here for some fun?" - One of them asked.

"I would much rather she kept her belongings intact, particularly with regards to her cell phone. As for her physical self, I am afraid I cannot allow you to do anything against her will." - Said a voice.

From _upwards_. In the middle of the park.

The blonde-haired young woman _landed her rocket pack_. Her fingers receded into gun barrels.

"These bullets are rubber. They will not kill, but they will most certainly incapacitate you until the police arrives." - Said the girl. Ayumi idly noticed a rather cutesy ribbon among all the gold, white and steel-gray motifs.

The criminals stopped. They didn't want to take chances with that _thing_.

"This is insane... This is insane..." - She began to mutter.

"I assure you you are indeed perfectly sane. I have already sent notice to the police. They should be arriving soon. I would like you to do me a favor." - Said the girl.

"Y-yes?" - Asked Ayumi.

"I need you to film me." - Said the girl.

Ayumi did so, until way after the police had arrived, up to and including filming the girl taking off again with her rockets.

 ** _Back home_**

As we watched the news on Youtube about the cyborg girl, plus the report on what had happened previously to Miss Kanzaki turning on her cell phone camera, I sighed.

"Wow. So... Android."

Mitsuru smirked lightly.

"She is a very pleasant human being, should you ask me. I shall introduce her to the team soon."

"You seem oddly unconcerned." - Said Miss Sofue - "The populace will grow restless."

"They will not if we control the narrative better. They do not know what bestowed your powers upon you; all you must do is be on your best behavior. If you _help_ with those powers, the narrative will benefit us and people will be calm about these novelties. Which, incidentally, is just as _you_ wished, Sofue-san. The world, aware."

"Well, yes, but I did not imagine this would happen." - Said Miss Sofue.

"I believe you. That reminds me." - Said Mitsuru, as she dialed a number - "Mizuiro. I need you to place two large donations in my name. Yasogami High School and the Yasoinaba Hospital. Tell them there will be more to come as a token of my appreciation for their advanced policies towards their female employees. Yes. That shall suffice. Thank you."

She hung up and turned to Miss Sofue and to Sayoko.

"Tomorrow" - She said - "Is Sunday. So the three of us shall take a pleasant stroll around Inaba, one that shall ensure a lot of people in this small town see us and see that the two of you are good friends with the benefactor of your places of employment."

She then turned to me.

"Tonight, however, I personally ensure the psychological well-being of our leader."

"Uhm, what?" - I asked.

"I made reservations at the Koju restaurant in Tokyo. After we eat there, we shall spend the night at the Mandarin Oriental. One room for each, of course." - Said Mitsuru.

"Uh..." - I began - "M-Mitsuru, why are you being so... Er..."

Mitsuru turned to Yosuke.

"Hanamura. Can you do me the favor of keeping watch on the Midnight Channel for tonight?"

Yosuke nodded.

"I have my reasons, Yu." - Said Mitsuru - "We shall discuss them on the way to my private jet. Do you accept the invitation?"

"Uh..." - I looked around.

 _Sayoko smirked, like she wanted me to go and have the time of my life._

 _Chie and Yukiko smiled, genuinely happy for me._

 _Yosuke gave a thumbs-up._

 _My uncle and Miss Sofue had both a "My Little Boy Is Growing Up" look on their faces._

"Well... Yosuke will keep watch, right?" - I asked.

"You go have fun, partner." - He said, smiling.

"Enjoy, Yu. Life's too short and you had one heck of a day." - Said Sayoko.

I decided to leave quickly before my uncle said something along the lines of _enjoy your date_.

As we got into the limo, I finally asked.

"Uhm... What was that about?"

Mitsuru looked at me evenly.

"You risk life and limb. You are supposed to lead us, in impossible situations. And the people that by all looks _should_ be mature spent a good half of this day piling on to your stress. Anyone would snap."

"Oh. So they told you..." - I said.

"Sofue did. She understood your reasons perfectly, incidentally. But I can do more. And so I shall." - She said.

"You didn't have to go to these lengths..." - I said, smiling.

"I want to." - Said Mitsuru - "And you deserve it. And I can. You showed me your world. I shall show you mine. My treat. Not because of money. But because of my appreciation."

I just smiled, reclining on the amazingly soft seat of her limo.

Life could be good once in a while.


	18. Downtime

**_May 14th, Tokyo_**

"Wow... That was amazing." - I said, doing my best to obey the etiquette _just right_ as I finished the dessert.

"I had forgotten about the dress code." - Said Mitsuru, smirking and wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress.

"Somehow I doubt it." - I said, smirking - "You did seem to have my outfit ready at a moment's notice. Money can't make _that_ happen..." - I was wearing a suit with a dark gray t-shirt and a silver tie.

"True enough, but Kikuno can. She is that kind of person..." - Said Mitsuru, smirking - "Consider it a gift. You do wear it well."

"Thanks... So... This is how the rich and powerful live..." - I smirked, musing.

"Oh, a night out is much too small a sample..." - Said Mitsuru - "But it does have its perks."

"I'll say." - I said, smiling.

"You do seem rather ill-at-ease." - She said.

"Well... I... Don't know much about the etiquette." - I said, blushing.

Mitsuru smiled.

"You are doing fine. Now. Shall we get going?"

I nodded and we went to the hotel.

The room alone was about three times the size of either of my houses.

"M-Mitsuru..." - I began - "Are you sure..."

"Perks, Yu, remember?" - She smirked, walking towards the window and showing me the _amazing_ view - "You have been fighting shadows for a month, barely aware of what they truly were until now, with no money, no technical support, no backup or weapons to speak of. You furthermore managed to keep your cool this far when leading people that, let us face it, have quite a few idiosyncrasies and issues. You _earned_ this, Yu. The world is about to change, whether I like it or not. You are doing your very best under an insane situation. So, let us eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow..." - She trailed off, smiling sadly - "Heh. Who knows. Tomorrow, maybe there will be fashionable accessories for personas sold at specialty stores..."

"Sayoko..." - I began.

"Oh, not at all. It was, indeed, stupid of me to think this could be kept secret. The world is enormous. Two cities, close to one another, in Japan, a country that is not known for its vast expanses of land, had these phenomena. How many more there are in Japan? In Asia? In the world? In a world that gets more and more interconnected, where it is easier and easier to film an event, to photograph something, to tell if something is real or not. The amount of variation of the shadows, the Velvet Room... One does not set up shop for just one person, Yu. That is the point. Uehara was impulsive and let her emotions get the best of her, but, had she not been the one, someone else would be. I should be glad it was someone on our side and in a fashion to which I can actually _react_."

"So... One last day of normalcy being spent in a magnificent hotel with a billionaire, one king-size bed for each, with a meal that costs more than most computers. I will be one happy man if this becomes my new normal." - I smirked.

Mitsuru paused and looked at me.

And burst into giggles.

After about a minute, the giggling fit died down.

"I'm terribly sorry..." - Said Mitsuru, still smiling - "I... Could not help myself. I do not usually have these..."

"It suits you." - I answered, smiling.

Mitsuru blushed.

"Uhm, thanks." - She said.

"Look. I can't pretend to know what tomorrow will bring. But you will not have to face it alone." - I said.

"Well, I had a group of my own..." - Said Mitsuru.

"And that's good. And you should keep in touch with them. But I don't mean them." - I said - "You are helping us. And I don't mean the money. You took an instant shine for Nanako and basically redid her bedroom. You're being an amazing person towards me and helping me forget the most stressful day I've ever had, all of that on the cusp of the world changing... Did you think I would not appreciate it? Did you think I would not be thrilled to call you a friend? Did you think that, if you _ever_ need my help, I won't help?"

Mitsuru blushed, then seemed to remember something.

"Wait. Today is... May the Fourteenth..." - She said.

"Well... Yes." - I said.

"Heh." - She smirked - "I guess it must be fate after all... A Fool Arcana that lives life on his own terms..."

"Making less and less sense, Mitsuru..." - I said.

"Heh. I had a fiancée once, Yu. A repulsive man... It would be a marriage of convenience... And it would happen today." - She said - "I... Gave in to my impulses and broke it off with him, due to another Fool arcana that lived life on his own terms."

"A marriage of convenience at this day and age?" - I asked.

"It is more common than you think." - Said Mitsuru - "At this point in time... I would be... In a hotel room with him. In the honeymoon."

"Oh..." - I said, blushing crimson - " _Oh..._ "

Mitsuru smirked, looking at me.

"I have half a mind to cancel the other room. Should I?"

#-#-#-#

 ** _Inaba, May 15th, around noon_**

"I shall be seeing you, Yu." - Said Mitsuru, smiling, as I left her limo - "I need to have this afternoon outing with Miss Sofue and Uehara today, however. Do ask Hanamura how the night went."

I just nodded, smiling, and made my way home.

As I entered, my uncle smiled.

"So, how was it?" - he asked.

"I am torn between saying _It was a date_ and _None of your business_ , uncle." - I said, smiling, then turned serious - "Now, about the Midnight Channel..."

My uncle nodded.

"Focused as ever, huh? Well... An image appeared. It wasn't nearly clear enough to ID him... But it was a man this time... So... That pattern is broken... But I noticed a new one. They all appeared on the TV, as they were normally, before being kidnapped."

"Wow, that was fast." - I said.

"Yeah, I must be, like, a detective or something." - Said my uncle, smirking - "Anyways. What else do I need to do, leader, to prove you don't need to carry the world on your shoulders? Anyways. Chie and Yukiko are out on a date. I have the day off for once. And right now all we can do is wait. So I'm thinking we could go to Junes with Nanako. You know. Doing something _normal_ once in a while."

"Calm before the storm, huh?" - I asked, as I gazed upon the newspaper he had been reading, the front page adorned with the news of the Fire Nurse, the Egyptian Goddess and the Cyborg Hero...


	19. Revolutions and Kings

**_Inaba, May 16th, after school, entrance_**

"So, do we all agree that the person at least _seems_ like Kanji Tatsumi?" - I asked.

"I do believe that is the case." - Said Miss Sofue - "Dojima-san and Uehara-san shall meet us near his house, as well as Kirijo-san, yes?"

I was about to answer when we heard a familiar voice.

"And what are _you two_ doing together _again_ , eh?"

 ** _Of course_** _King Moron noticed,_ _ **of course**_ _he saw the video,_ _ **of course**_ _he recognized us and, above all,_ _ **of course**_ _he would butt in..._ \- I thought, darkly.

Chie, Yosuke and Yukiko just watched. So did I; nearly anything we said would land us in his _list_. Miss Sofue took the cue.

"They are going my way. They were discussing about being late for an appointment. And I offered them a lift. Why?" - Asked Miss Sofue, coolly.

"Like you two weren't right there when that woman created those flames..." - Said Mr. Morooka.

"I was visiting a friend in the hospital. Yu happened to be there." - Said Miss Sofue.

"So you just _happen_ to be wherever this piece of garbage is two times in a row?" - Asked Mr. Morooka.

"Is that how you talk to your students?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"What business is it to you?" - Asked Mr. Morooka.

"You ask me what I do on my free time and then turn around and say your teaching, your mistreatment of _our_ students, is none of my business?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"Your friend the nurse used some sort of trick to cast fires at another woman because of an affair. People in this city's hospital have been getting mysteriously better and there was an Egyptian goddess being sighted..." - Said Mr. Morooka - "I don't know what kind of con you're trying to pull in there, but you're up to no good... If it were up to me, you'd be fired..."

"You seem to be mistaking me for Uehara." - Said Miss Sofue, softly - "There are two possibilities at play here. One, you are really this tactless, sour, small-minded and unpleasant little human being _and_ you're an idiot that is unaware of how many fighting words he just spoke. Two, you have all the flaws I carefully listed above _and_ are trying to provoke me into either assaulting you or, for a more fantastic hypothesis, cast fires upon you, either of which would justify my termination without the protection I am sure you are aware I procured having any effect..."

"Why you..." - he began.

"You will be quiet." - Said Miss Sofue, in a tone so cold and downright _sociopathic_ that he shut right up - "I am not Uehara. Uehara is free-spirited, committed to a cause, impulsive. She has her flaws, but not a one of them is as obnoxious and repulsive as the _least_ of yours! However, the fact remains I am not she. I will not cast flames upon you, even had I the ability to. Rest assured that I am not so benevolent as to be willing to _heal_ you, either, even if I could, _even from the brink of your demise_. And I shall tell you why: because you lack absolutely _any_ redeeming qualities, Morooka-san. You are a hypocritical, mean-spirited, belligerant, pedantic narcissist who manages to be unseemly on the inside _as well as_ on the outside. You have managed to set the bar for the behavior expected of you so low that, when you actually _talk_ to your students, as _any_ teacher should, with some iota of _care_ , people treat it as if it were the coronation of Hatshepsut herself! You have spoken ill about a dead _student_ of this very school shortly after she was _murdered_. Do you fancy yourself immortal, by any chance? _Memento mori_ , Kinshiro Morooka, _memento mori_ , King Moron! If you would ask me, it is truly a _wonder_ that no one has, yet, rid the world of you. And, if you remain as utterly repugnant as you truly, indeed, _are_ , rest assured someday, someone very well _might_. Because, King Moron, teacher of Philosophy, you seem to have forgotten that Machiavelli said people will avenge small injuries, what with you being a veritable dispenser of them while lacking the power to apply greater ones!"

"King Moron?" - Asked Mr. Morooka, livid, after finally recovering - "You are aware that these brats call you Queen Tut, right?"

"I am. And I have chosen to live up to that name, just as _you_ have chosen to live down to _yours_. It is why I filed a request to replace you as the homeroom teacher of 2-2. It is the very least I can do to minimize the contact students have with you. Kondo agreed to take my place. I have agreed to do that job for _free_ and to let _you_ receive the extra money from those classes rather than having you have grounds to raise an issue of this; _that_ is how much I wish to see your classroom free from _you_. I have come unto some power with that donation that was made. It allows me some leeway. Make of it what you will. Feel free to talk to the principal; it is done." - Said Miss Sofue, as we - and, by now, some teachers and a _lot_ of students - watched in amazement.

"This will not stand! You're damn right I'll talk to the principal! How _dare_ you?" - Shouted Morooka as he, climbed the stairs.

But not before hearing Miss Sofue's parting words.

"I dare because you are no longer _king_."

She then turned to us, as if she had just stepped on a bug.

"Shall we be going?" - She asked, pleasantly, pointedly ignoring our mouths hanging open.

Meanwhile, I had the familiar feeling of increased understanding of the Empress...

# - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Commercial District_**

"That was awesome, Miss Sofue..." - I said.

"It was nothing." - Said Miss Sofue, as we got out of her car - "I made your school life more comfortable; you are helping me remake the world."

"Uh..." - I began.

"So to speak, Yu-kun." - She said, smirking - "At any rate, it has been the most fun I have had in years."

"Aww, I knew you liked it." - Said Sayoko, behind us, already with my uncle and Mitsuru - "Now, shall we have a talk with our delinquent?"

"What were you two discussing, though?" - Asked my uncle.

"Uhm..." - I thought what to say.

"Mr. Morooka began to make trouble. I let him know what the entire school feels about him. I informed I will become Yu's homeroom teacher in his stead. Yu is thankful for these events." - Said Miss Sofue, smirking - "Do season the narrative with your deductions as to its contents. I am fairly certain it shall not miss the mark by much."

"I see you have applied the leeway I provided." - Said Mitsuru - "Now, Amagi, where is his house?"

"Oh, just a little more to... Oh, there he is." - Said Yukiko.

We saw Kanji talking to a boy in a blue coat and hat.

"Aw, damn..." - said my uncle - "They called Shirogane already?"

"Good. You two know one another. That gives us an opening." - Said Mitsuru.

"We don't... Shirogane is a consulting detective..." - Said my uncle - "Do we _have_ to talk to him?"

"Uhm... Why wouldn't we?" - I asked.

"Well... We don't really like dealing with consultants... And Shirogane is your age..." - Said my uncle.

"Uncle." - I said - "I'm sorry, but you'll have to bite the bullet on this one."

Oddly, my uncle smiled.

"Good." - He said.

"Uhm, do you _want_ to do this?" - I asked.

"Oh, not at all." - Said my uncle - "But you just gave me an order I don't like. That shows you're willing to do it for the sake of the mission. That's leadership. Let's go."

He went to the two, with a completely professional face.

"Hello. Naoto Shirogane, right? Nice to meet you. Are you consulting on the disappearances? Is it a problem if we pool our information?" - He asked, in a businesslike tone.

The boy looked at my uncle, surprised.

Kanji, for some reason, was too busy blushing at the boy to care about our arrival...


	20. On Ignorance and Redemption

**_May 16th, Commercial District_**

"Okay..." - Said Kanji - "You don't need me for this, right?"

"Actually, Tatsumi, we want to talk to you too..." - Said my uncle.

"Oh, give me a break! You think I _killed_ people now? The hell is wrong with you?" - Asked Kanji as Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke and I took a step back.

"No. I think you might be the next _victim_." - Said my uncle, directly - "And I'm pretty sure we'll need somewhere private with a television to discuss this."

"What? The next _victim_?" - Asked Kanji.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, you're tough and macho, but guess what: I'm a judo black belt and I still got caught. Whoever it is, they catch people off-guard." - Said Sayoko - "Now. Does your bedroom have a TV?"

"Uh, yeah, but who the hell are you guys to walk into my bedroom?" - Asked Kanji.

"Well..." - Said Sayoko, smiling - "...your room is convenient and we'll need to discuss it with you _and Naoto_..."

"N-Naoto? Y-you mean... Er... Ugh... All right, look... Fine." - Said Kanji - "But who are you, people? I mean, I know Dojima, Amagi and Miss Sofue..."

We introduced ourselves, with Mitsuru going last.

"Wh-what? You're the one that's been helping out around here... And... Filthy rich..." - Said Kanji, surprised - "What are you doing playing detective? On a second thought, what are _everyone of you but Dojima_ doing playing detective?"

"It will be explained." - Said Mitsuru - "Now, let us go."

As we all went to Kanji's house, my uncle smiled to Sayoko, way behind Kanji.

"Good job convincing him, Uehara." - He said.

"I _still_ need more to make it up for the _Agi_ , Dojima." - said Sayoko.

"Okay." - I said, smirking, to Yosuke - "Guess Sayoko is our group's _bard_..."

"Bard?" - Asked my uncle, overhearing.

"The face of the group." - Said Sayoko, smiling - "The member with charisma and the ability to deal with social situations, convincing people and so on. They're also good at reading them. I'll take it as a compliment, leader..."

"You're a gamer?" - Asked Yosuke, surprised.

"There is so much you don't know about me." - Said Sayoko as we got into Kanji's house.

After some pleasantries with Kanji's mother, we went to his bedroom.

"Okay. So what is this all about? Why am I the next victim? And why did you need a TV?" - He asked.

"For this." - Said Sayoko, as she slid her hand into the screen of Kanji's one.

"Wh-wha... WHAT THE HELL?!" - Shouted Kanji.

"Close." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

"So the flames were not a trick." - Said Naoto, calmly - "I see. And this is connected to the murders and disappearances."

"The hell are you so calm for? She's got her hand in my TV screen!" - Shouted Kanji.

"I was already aware of the supernatural claims made by the papers, Tatsumi." - Said Naoto.

"Claims?" - He asked.

"He really doesn't know..." - Said Chie - "Wow."

"Uhm, I'll show you the videos later, Kanji... Regardless, that was Miss Uehara's way of inviting you in..." - Said Yukiko.

"In the TV? Are you crazy?!" - Asked Kanji.

"Uhm... Into our group. You two... And... Not into _this_ TV, but... Well, there's one we use in Junes..." - Said Yosuke.

"Since you do not even know us..." - Said Naoto - "It must mean that at least one of the two following hypotheses must be true. One, supernatural abilities and entering the television, and whatever lies beyond it, will be needed to arrest the killer. Two, those the killer fails to kill gain powers within whatever lies beyond the screen, including entering it."

"That is correct." - Said Miss Sofue - "However, there is something you must know."

"There's a whole _bunch_ of stuff we need to know, teacher!" - Said Kanji.

As we explained and Naoto also gave us what info he had, Sayoko looked around the room and stepped out, then came back.

"So, we need to face our inner demons." - Said Naoto - "And accept them."

"Pretty much." - Said Sayoko - "Now, Kanji, before we go, how much do you charge for these dolls you make?"

"Wh-what?" - Asked Kanji - "But my mother..."

"...doesn't make them, tough guy. I saw them in your room, had a hunch and went to ask your mother. Look. I really think it's actually cute that you've got a soft center, but, if you go into the TV world pretending you don't, we'll have trouble. My hospital has a whole pediatrics wing that would _love_ to hand such cute pieces over to children and can and will buy them from you. All it'll take for you to make some fine buck is for you to admit your soft side. Everybody wins. You, the hospital, the kids. And we don't need to risk our lives to beat up your shadow self. And, if you must know, Naoto's been eyeing that blue and black one since we set foot here."

"Wh-what?" - Naoto was blushing hard.

So was Kanji.

"Now." - Said Sayoko, smiling - "We'll meet you at Junes in, oh, I don't know, an hour? So you can sort yourselves out, prepare yourselves for dealing with your shadows and so on."

She looked around while Kanji and Naoto blushed and muttered stuff.

"That okay, folks?" - She asked, pleasantly - "Oh, and Kanji, if you accept that deal, I'd like fifty dolls to begin with, okay? All colors."

I smirked.

"Let's go."

As we left, I smiled at Sayoko.

"You were _awesome_."

"I did owe you one." - She said - "Plus, well, they'd make a cute couple. Almost as cute as you two..." - She said, looking at Yukiko and Chie.

"Wh-what? You're..." - Yosuke's mouth was agape - "That's... I mean, that's not right, you shouldn't... That's just wrong..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't do _what_?" - Asked Chie, glaring at Yosuke.

"My, my." - Said Sayoko - "And here I thought everyone in the group already knew..."

Miss Sofue looked less than pleased at Yosuke. As did Mitsuru.

"Hanamura, you shall be riding with Kirijo, Uehara-san and myself." - She said - "Let us go."

Yosuke gulped.

"Don't worry." - Said Sayoko, smiling, to Chie and Yukiko - "I'll film it and send it to you."

As I, Chie and Yukiko made our way to my uncle's car, he finally spoke up.

"Society changes slower than it should." - he said - "And Hanamura isn't a bad person. He's just... Ignorant. I cannot begin to imagine what you two go through, the crap you have to put up with. But, if Hanamura truly _learns_ and understands he should respect you _and_ your orientation... I think you should forgive him."

"Besides..." - I said - "He's about to be executed by Mitsuru. And you've _seen_ what Miss Sofue can do with words..."

Yukiko sighed.

"...I guess. It's hard enough as it is. My parents don't know yet..."

"As I said, I can't imagine what it must be like. But know this: you'll have the support of everyone here. And I'm pretty sure you'll have Yosuke's support once he understands, too..." - Said my uncle - "As for your parents... They might well surprise you."

"Do yours know, Chie?" - I asked.

Chie blushed, smiling.

"Uhm... When they found out... They invited Yukiko over, congratulated us, heck, they even made Yukiko's favorite..."

Yukiko blushed, smiling as well.

As we made it to Junes, Yosuke had exactly the face one might expect from somebody that had taken an Execution _and_ a talking-to by Miss Sofue head on, plus a trace of Sayoko's mocking. He walked directly to Yukiko and Chie.

"Uhm... Guys, I'm really, _really_ sorry for what I said. I have to be better than this and have to know better than this. Your sexual orientation isn't _wrong_ or anything of the sort, I was stupid and I promise I'll support you and do better. And, er, I'll buy you girls lunch..." - He said.

Chie looked at him evenly, then at Sayoko.

"Did you record it?" - She asked.

Sayoko nodded.

" _Then_ you're forgiven." - Said Chie to Yosuke, as Yukiko nodded.

"Thank you..." - said Yosuke, weakly, as he walked into Junes.

"I almost pity him." - I said to my uncle as we followed - " _Almost_."


	21. Nurse Cupid and the Gender Issues

**_May 16th, Junes_**

As Chie and Yukiko ate the lunch Yosuke had blundered himself into having to buy for them, my uncle piped up.

"They are a bit late..." - he said.

"Now, now." - Said Sayoko - "They likely have a whole lot to talk about... I wonder if they'll talk about it to _us_ if asked... Anyways. Yosuke, I wanted to ask. Doesn't the store have cameras? I mean, they'd likely catch us going into the TV and so on..."

"You're one to talk." - Said Chie, giggling, between bites.

"I'll never live that _Agi_ down, huh?" - Asked Sayoko, smirking - "Anyways, about the cameras, Yosuke?"

"Well, the cameras won't be a problem." - He said, smiling.

"Oh?" - Asked Sayoko.

"The first thing I did after Yu got into the TV for the first time was making sure no one had seen the footage. The second thing I did was messing around with the security camera for that particular area to make it play a looping footage of... Well, no one going there." - He said.

"I _had_ been wondering why they kept you around..." - Said Sayoko, giggling - "Nice going."

"You _are_ aware I'm a cop, right?" - Asked my uncle, smirking.

"Well, if _you_ wanna show them us going into the TV..." - Said Yosuke, smirking.

"Somehow I doubt this secrecy will remain necessary for long..." - Mused Mitsuru.

"Incidentally, we _are_ quite a conspicuous group..." - Said Miss Sofue - "We should not be surprised if we are being watched."

"Yeah, I have to think about that too..." - Said my uncle.

"I don't think there is any way around it, uncle." - I said.

"Yet." - He said.

I shrugged.

"Well, if we can think of something... Oh, there they are."

Indeed, Naoto and Kanji were walking towards us. Naoto was blushing; the blue and black doll Sayoko had talked about was in his pocket. Kanji was blushing as well.

"Okay." - Said Kanji - "Let's get this over with..."

"Not that simple, tough guy." - Said Sayoko - "If you want to have the powers _here_ , you have to deal with your alter ego here ot at least in that Velvet Room thing you folks have yet to show me..."

"This time we'll go through the TV." - said my uncle - "We need to check if you have the powers there, Uehara."

"Right." - She said.

"Uhm, so how will this power thing work?" - Asked Kanji.

"We get you to the Room, show you your shadow, you accept it, you get a persona." - Said Sayoko - "If you refuse it, we beat up your shadow, risking our bacon in the process, and you still get a persona, if we live."

"Very well." - Said Naoto - "In the interest of easing the process, I shall inform you that I am really a girl."

"Oh! And you pass so well, darling, good for you!" - Said Sayoko, hugging a Naoto who was blushing insanely at that point.

"Uh... U-uehara-san, s-stop... I... I am not finished..." - She said.

"Do go on." - Said Miss Sofue.

"The reason for which I dress so is practical in nature. The police is reluctant to accept the word of a young detective, let alone a female one." - Said Naoto.

Upon which _everyone_ looked at my uncle, who sighed.

"Well... She does have a point." - He said - "Look... The police doesn't really like consultants either. So, I guess part of it is sexism, part of it is ageism and part of it is corporativism? I'm _really_ not helping my case here, am I?"

"That depends." - Said Naoto - "If you are attempting to make excuses for that behavior, you are doing a bad job. If you are attempting to _explain_ it, I would say you are doing well. However, none of it changes the fact that my input would be received even _more_ poorly if it were to be revealed that I am female. Have you truly never balked at my age?"

"And at the fact that you're a consultant, yes." - Said my uncle, sighing - "However... I know of your work. And if I couldn't respect you for it, that'd be my loss, not yours."

"Easy said, Dojima, but the _loss_ is mine in the sense that being heard without that respect is an uphill battle." - Said Naoto - "But I do understand your point. I only ask that you do not disclose my gender."

"I'll tell them I'm working with you." - Said my uncle.

"I'm pretty sure they'll _see_ it..." - Said Yosuke.

"Well, yeah, but I'll still make it official. I'll make sure they know that disrespecting _you_ is disrespecting _me_." - Said my uncle.

Naoto chuckled.

"That's still an attempt to _protect_ someone 'weaker', Dojima. But I appreciate the sentiment. Just tell them that we are aiding one another and give the credit where it is due." - She said.

"So, he'll give credit to Yu for taking him to the TV world?" - Asked Sayoko, smirking - "That's a neat way to get thrown into the looney bin."

"Within reason, Nurse Uehara..." - Said Naoto.

"Call me Sayoko." - Said Sayoko.

"At any rate, it is good that you informed us of this, Shirogane-kun, but bear in mind that the shadow may inform or show anything it sees fit. It happened with me." - Said Miss Sofue.

"You only have to accept it." - Said Yukiko - "No matter what it is. It is _you_. Or at least part of you."

"I am all too familiar with the darker natures of man..." - Said Naoto, pensively.

"Watch out for _embarassing_ , too." - said Yukiko, sighing - "Doesn't need to be _evil_ , just something you'd rather people not see."

Naoto sighed.

"...very well." - She said - "I... Also resent how I am viewed as a child... My build does not help... And... I suppose I am what one might call somewhat isolated..."

"You're lonely. And smarter than most people twice your age." - Said Sayoko - "Okay. You're with me."

"Uh..." - Said Naoto, flustered, as Sayoko just giggled.

"Well... I'm not gonna discuss it all out in the open here..." - Said Kanji - "But... Look, I just have an easier time talking to boys, y'know. Plus I picked up my mother's skills, right? So, well, yeah... I promise I'll own up to it when the time comes, kay?"

"You'd better." - Said Chie - "I _really_ don't wanna fight _your_ shadow..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" - Asked Kanji, looking annoyed.

"She is assuming that your shadow is physically powerful due to your own training." - Said Miss Sofue - "As for embarassing... You are aware that I wear a pharaoh's headdress wherever I go, yes? Indeed, that I am wearing it as we speak."

"Uh... Yeah?" - Asked Kanji - "What of it?"

"I am a woman. Not even a manly one, such as is Naoto." - Said Miss Sofue.

"I am well within listening range, Sofue-sensei." - Said Naoto, testily.

"I meant no offense, dear, I was just making a point. And the point is thus: if I can show my true self, not bending or breaking in face of the _vox populi_ , why would a man among men like yourself be unable to?"

"Uh... I see... I guess?" - Said Kanji.

We finally made it to the TVs. After making sure it was good and empty, I touched the screen. The team went first. Then Naoto nodded and slipped through and Kanji went last, followed by me.

As we landed on the TV world stage, Teddie was there.

"Wow... Your fur..." - Said Kanji, blushing - "May I touch it?"

"Uh... No..." - Said Teddie - "Are he or the other boy the suspect?"

"Uhm, not really, Teddie..." - I said.

"A talking teddy bear. Quite interesting." - Said Naoto.

"Oh, yeah, nice to actually get to talk to you, Teddie-chan." - Said Sayoko, giggling - "I was a bit out of it before..."

"Uh..." - Said Teddie, actually blushing - "Teddie-chan?"

"What? I think it's cute..." - Said Sayoko - "Oh, I should test to see if Lust comes out..."

"Lust?" - Asked Kanji.

"My Persona... Come out and play, Lust!" - Shouted Sayoko, giggling _just_ a bit madly.

Mitsuru appeared... Wearing a rather short and beautiful pink yukata.

"Uh... Your persona is Naoto?" - Asked Kanji, confused.

"Oh... I see." - Said Mitsuru, blushing - "She appears different to each observer... As the object of desire."

"Uh... How does Lust appear to _you_ , Miss Uehara?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Oh, Yosuke..." - Said Sayoko, giggling - "What makes you think she only has _one_ form when I summon her in private?"

"Oh, _woooow_..." - Said Kanji's voice, from another point of the room - "Such an _interesting_ little thing... I would just _looooove_ to test Lust in every sort of form... It would be _sooooo_ delightful..."

Soon after, Naoto's voice was there as well, with the shadow tinge just like Kanji's.

"A being that can change form... If I could study it, I could devise the means to solve the main conundrum of our existence... We would gain the power to be what we needed... And we would gain respect... I must have it to experiment on it..."

"Naoto", wearing a lab coat that would be way too big on my uncle, came to us, as did "Kanji", wearing a towel that would be way too small on Naoto.

"And _there_ are your shadows." - I said, matter-of-factly to Naoto and Kanji, the first with an expression I could not read at all, the second with the most determined face I'd ever seen...


	22. The Nurse, the Doctor and the Towel

**_May 16th, TV World_**

Naoto went about her issues first.

"Shadow me." - She said - "You surely are fully aware that the _whole_ of us does not wish to dissect a persona just for the sake of our social convenience."

"And yet all that it would take would be convincing, is that not? One cannot escape first principles: our gender makes our work that much more difficult; makes our _dreams_ that much more difficult..." - Said the shadow.

"May I have a word in, doctor?" - Asked Sayoko, coolly.

"It is your persona; why would you not be willing to say anything to dissuade me?" - Asked the shadow.

"That is an _ad hominem_ fallacy and, if you are me, you know it." - Said Naoto to her shadow.

"Very well." - said the shadow - "Speak."

"We won't give away my persona willingly. So say you beat us all and get my persona nice and strapped onto a bed. _Then,_ if we don't beat you into becoming a persona the hard way, there are two outcomes. One, you get my persona killed before you harvest her power, even _if_ that's possible. You fail. No more guineapig. No way to solve Naoto's gender issue. Two, you succeed. Even _if_ Naoto can live with herself afterwards, one of the victims in case you beat us is a cop. If _any_ evidence at all links you to his disappearance, the _woman_ thing will be nothing compared to the _the cops think I may well be a cop-killer_ thing." - Said Sayoko.

Shadow Naoto's face changed _completely_. She was suddenly crying like a little girl.

"B-But I don't want to be like that... I want respect! I want people to see what I can do! I don't wanna be alone!" - She shouted, crying.

The real Naoto was looking down quietly and blushing deeply.

Sayoko was a bit more active.

She went up to the shadow and hugged her.

"Hey. Listen... Shh... It's fine. Listen up, cutie..." - She said. The shadow actually stopped bawling, though she was still crying.

"There, there..." - Said Sayoko - "You aren't alone. You're with us now. We do respect you, kiddo. Heck, you're a star detective at fourteen and fighting an uphill battle here, that alone is awesome. Look. The world is changing. Who knows what you might be able to do. If you help us find the killer, you'll get a lot of respect, but you know what? I don't think it's about respect. I think it's about friends. And you've got them. We'll be right here for you... Now. We'll go to the Velvet Room, okay?"

"Okay..." - Said the Child-shadow Naoto.

"Good. Now let me talk to the other guy." - Said Sayoko, getting up and standing a few feet away.

The shadow's face changed to the emotionless, downright _creepy_ expression she had before.

"Speak." - She said.

"You'll get more work done if you're with us, you've got more chance of _actually_ changing genders or of solving the reputation issue if you solve this case and, for that, our help would be convenient." - Said Sayoko - "Anything I'm missing here, Doctor Shirogane?" -

"You had convinced me when you had convinced the child. Very well, I shall do as told for now." - Said the shadow - "Now we must talk that same kind of sense into that beautiful specimen of a simpleton that stands before us."

"Oh, my... Cute _and_ smart..." - Said Shadow Kanji, with that rather disturbing smirk - "I will let _you_ take me wherever you wish..."

Kanji was paralyzed by now.

The _scientist_ _shadow_ Naoto actually cracked a slight smile.

"While that would be agreeable, I believe there are more pressing issues at hand." - She said - "And yet, do tell. Are you truthful when you say what you say?"

"I sure am, cutie..." - Said Shadow Kanji, who went to Shadow Naoto and hugged her."

"WAIT!" - Shouted Kanji, blushing furiously.

"I feel the same way, Kanji!" - Shouted Naoto - "These are our shadows, remember? There's no use denying it!"

Kanji kept blushing.

"Uh... You do?" - He asked.

"My shadow would not be hugging yours if I didn't." - Said Naoto, blushing and pointing.

"Aww, they make a cute couple." - Said Chie, smiling.

"Now, my attractive simpleton." - Said Shadow Naoto - "Would you accompany us quietly?"

"Only _you_ , cutie..." - Said Shadow Kanji, _giggling_.

"It shall suffice." - Said the scientist - "Now." - She turned to us, with the same psychopathic, emotionless face - "I believe I have just earned your respect?"

"Uh, you had already." - I said - "But... Thanks."

Teddie gave Kanji and Naoto their glasses.

"I _do_ wish he didn't have just a towel on..." - Said my uncle.

"He's not hard on the eyes..." - Said Sayoko, giggling.

"Now, now. Do you wish to undo all the work you just did with the scientist?" - Asked Miss Sofue - "Let us go."

We quickly went to the door to the Velvet Room.

"Oh..." - Said Igor, smirking as usual, as we all opened the door to his now-much-larger room - "And then there were ten..."


	23. Dreams, Hostesses, Bait and Everything

**_May 16th, Velvet Room_**

"Hmm, that does look nice. All this blue will make someone sleepy, though..." - Said Sayoko, as if it were nothing.

"Hey, old man, there are _eleven_ people here..." - Said Teddie, looking rather annoyed.

"And it is good that you say that." - Said Igor, simply, the same smile as ever.

"What do you mean by that?" - Asked Teddie.

"Welcome, newcomers, to the Velvet Room." - Said Igor, smiling as he ignored Teddie - "Here, between dream and reality..."

"Are you real?" - Asked Naoto, directly.

"That is very much a good question, Detective Prince. What is? The beings you kill leave things made of matter that can be touched in the so-called real world... Are they real? Are you less real for being here? Are dreams less real for being dreams?" - Asked Igor.

"Igor, not to put too fine a point on it, but you are, very much, speaking in riddles. Is there a reason why you cannot or will not state your information directly?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"Oh, no, not at all, my dear Queen. Not at _all_!" - Said Igor - "We do not know all answers for certain either. That is all there is to it."

"You said, _between dream and reality_." - Said Sayoko - "Can your room give us access to dreams? To _actual_ dreams, to our imaginations..."

"To our memories, _something_ certainly can..." - Said Mitsuru, gloomly.

"Indeed..." - Said Igor - "And one of ours is out in your reality seeking for her own answers as we speak. However, from _here_ , one that is _not_ me or a servant of this room can only go back to the point from which he entered, Demoness of Mercy. Which defeats your purpose. That does not mean it is impossible to obtain physical access to your dreams. It does not mean it is possible either..." - Said Igor - "At any rate, Margaret here shall provide each of you with your own keys..."

Margaret passed the keys to the others as I watched, waiting for my companions to ask what they needed.

"Uh... So how does this key work?" - Asked Kanji - "I mean, I know it's a key, but does it open any doors besides that one?"

"There are entrances to here in the so-called real world. Entrances you now can see." - Said Igor.

"One is actually close to your home." - I said to Kanji, who nodded, still rather dazed.

"Very well." - Said Naoto - "And we can come here separately, yes?"

"At your leisure." - Said Igor.

"I shall wish to find out more..." - Said Naoto - "Now, however... I believe we must accept our shadow selves."

She turned to the scientist, who had been silent this whole time.

"You are a part of me, one that exists within my being, not a separate entity. You are me. And I am you." - She said.

Her shadow nodded and disappeared, leaving behind a... Butterfly-like persona.

"Welcome, Sukuna-Hikona..." - Said Naoto, softly, as she fell on her knees. Sayoko hugged Naoto and carried her to one of the couches in the room, sitting by her side.

"Why do you feel this need to embrace me?" - Asked Naoto to Sayoko, weakly.

"I actually wonder why more people don't." - Said Sayoko, smiling.

"That did not answer my ques..." - Muttered Naoto, falling asleep.

"I do it because you look like you need it, darling." - Said Sayoko, to no one.

"Uh..." - Said Kanji - "So you'll have to carry us home or something?"

"Yes." - Said Mitsuru - "But right now..."

"Right." - Kanji nodded - "Look. Towel boy. Yes, we are one and the same. You are part of me. And it's about time I admit that. If I wanna be a man, I can't keep lying about it..."

"My, oh, my, such a heartfelt confession. How can I say no to such a pretty face..." - Said Shadow Kanji. And disappeared, leaving behind a big, muscular persona with black and white motifs.

"Hey, Take-Mikazuchi... Man... I'm beat..." - Said Kanji.

"We shall help you to the couch..." - Said Miss Sofue, grabbing him on one side while Uncle Dojima grabbed him by the other. They sat him by Naoto and he was out cold right after.

"Will it not raise suspicions for us to carry unconscious people around?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"They can rest here." - Said Margaret - "It should not take too long for them to wake."

"Thanks, Margaret..." - Said Yukiko, politely - "Oh, uhm... And Igor, thanks for the... Help with Chie too." - She said to Igor, blushing.

Igor's eyes actually showed some sort of _care_ for the first time.

"It was my pleasure, child." - He said, simply.

"Glad to see you actually care, Igor." - I said, smirking.

"It can only be interesting when you do, no?" - Said Igor, smiling - "Yet I am sadly kept from aiding you as much as I would..."

"What, you mean like there are rules or something?" - Asked Yosuke.

"In part, hero. But there is another part... Tell me. You have read books or watched films in which you thought furiously at the character, _do not open that door_ , yes?" - Said Igor.

"Uhm, I guess?" - Said Yosuke.

"As I said. Some of it are the rules. You cannot shout in the movie theater. Some of it boils down to the fact that you are real and the characters are just dreams..." - Said Igor.

"You just said this is between dream and reality." - Said my uncle - "Does that mean that, in here, even if we can't _visit_ , one can influence the other?"

"Do personas not boil down to this, Officer?" - Asked Igor - "And, even besides that. Dreams and nightmares are all around you. A man dreamt of a machine that could go under the ocean much earlier than the Submarine was invented. Men dreamt dreams of power and conquest and destruction of enemies and those dreams were made real. Everything man does is thought before it is reality..."

"And yet the conquerors did not have personas." - Said Miss Sofue - "They had normal humans that sadly accepted their statements as fact and followed them; they committed atrocities not because they were _evil_ , but because _it was their job_. Moreover, ideology and thought shaped reality and vice-versa, yes, but not to the level of casting flames or curing..."

"And yet there are stories and myths, my dear Queen..." - Said Igor, smiling - "The only thing that changed is the ease of communication..."

"So this has happened before." - Said Mitsuru.

"It has and has not." - Said Igor - "If the world awakes to the power within _now_ , with all civilizations interconnected, things will certainly be different than ever before..."

"And what is your view on this?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"That of a spectator, watching things unfold." - Said Igor, his smile creepier by the moment - "Mostly."

"And yet, Elizabeth is looking for a way to aid Minato." - Said Mitsuru.

"Humanity can be persuasive." - Said Igor, smiling - "Now. I believe I have talked to you quite a bit. There are matters to which I must tend, not the least of which are your revelations of personas... Margaret, do see to the needs of our guests while they wait for the Emperor and the Detective Prince to wake..."

Without another word, Igor got up and left.

"Uh... That was sudden." - Said Yukiko.

"He usually leaves me hanging by sending me away, not by getting out himself..." - I said, shrugging - "I got used to it."

"He has his reasons." - Said Margaret, plainly - "If there is anything that you need, do request."

"Uhm, we're fine, thanks." - Said Yukiko, politely.

I shot her a look and she nodded quickly to me.

"Remember what I do after school." - She said - "What I... May well have to do for a living for the rest of my life. Trust me."

Margaret merely sat and watched.

"You don't like the idea of being in the inn?" - Asked Sayoko - "Why don't you leave when your studies are done?"

"It's not that simple." - Said Yukiko, softly - "Heck, I'll have to deal with them finding out about me and Chie too..."

"You do know that it's _your_ life, right?" - Asked Sayoko, a bit more irritably.

"Uehara-san, I ask that you let it go." - Said Yukiko, sighing - "People are different."

We fell silent for a couple of minutes, until Yosuke spoke up.

"Uh... Margaret... What _do_ you do around here? Aside from helping with the personas?" - He asked.

"My main duties are aiding in the creation of the personas and greeting and tending to the needs of people who are here to talk to my master." - She said.

"No offense, but you don't seem to be the _tending to the needs_ type..." - Said Yosuke, raising everyone's eyebrows but Margaret's.

"I assume you said that with a purpose." - Said Margaret.

"Well..." - Said Yosuke - "It turns out we have a very competent person at _greeting and tending to needs_..."

"W-wait..." - Said Yukiko.

"Oh, _this_ will be good..." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

"I see. You would have me ask my master if, should she want such a job, your friend could take it..." - Said Margaret.

"He did say that only those that _don't_ work for the room are bound to where they entered it..." - Said Yosuke - "Does that mean those that _do_ can leave wherever they like?"

"Wh..." - Yukiko began - "I... I could... leave wherever I like?"

"Maybe not **_when_** ever you wish, but, if my master is interested, he will make a point of explaining all terms of the contract to you before you make a decision." - Said Margaret.

"Uh... And... Could you ask him?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Well..." - Said Margaret, smirking very lightly - "I normally would not. But you did seem to take care not to overtax your hostess. I shall ask him. Mind you, he may well pay you in ways quite different from those practiced in your world."

"Thanks..." - Said Yukiko.

I felt a twinge.

" _Priestess_..." - I muttered to myself, looking at _both_ Margaret and Yukiko.

"Uhm, won't your parents be against it nonetheless?" - Asked my uncle.

"That's what lying is for." - Said Sayoko, calmly - "Lying or doing the room thing on your own time. Where there's a will there's a way. And... The cutest little crossdresser I've ever met is waking up... I'm guessing Kanji's next."

Indeed, Naoto was waking up.

"Very well." - She said, all business, looking at a visibly flustered - and pleased - Yukiko - "What did I miss and what shall we do now?"

"Well, we'll explain what you missed. As for what we'll do, I'm thinking Kanji could be our bait..." - Said Sayoko.

"What?" - Asked everyone.

"Well, the killer doesn't know Kanji can now survive the TV world. He doesn't know Kanji has a persona now, one he can use on the outside..." - Said Sayoko - "I mean, we should ask the big lug first, but..."

"Are you insane?" - Asked Naoto - "I shall most definitely _not_ allow this!"

"Well..." - Said Sayoko - "You see, unless we get Kanji fitted for an _I went to the TV world and all I got was a Persona and this lousy T-shirt_ T-shirt, he already _will be_ targeted."

"...fine." - Said Naoto - "But we shall protect him."

"It was never our intention not to." - I said.

Finally, Kanji woke up.

"Uh... What are y'all looking at me like that for?" - He asked.


	24. When Nuts Suffer Punishment

**_May 16th, Kanji's house_**

"Okay. Came up with the excuse, ma's at her friend's, there are plenty of places for you folks to hide around all this cloth and I have a persona to back me up." - Said Kanji - "I'm pretty sure I at least won't _die_."

"Do not say such things!" - Said Naoto.

"Okay. Both entrances are secured, yes?" - I asked.

"They are." - Said Mitsuru - "The back door is being watched by your uncle and Miss Sofue. Chie and Sayoko are taking care of the front door. And Yukiko and Yosuke are hiding and watching too, with their cell phones on and charged.

"Okay..." - I said - "Now we wait..."

About an hour later, my cell phone rang.

It was Yosuke.

"Deliveryman. Has a truck. Stopping by..."

The doorbell rang.

I went to the front door and watched Sayoko answer.

"Er... Hello." - Said the delivery man - "Is Kanji Tatsumi here?"

"How may we help you?" - I asked, slowly.

"I need to speak to him." - Said the deliveryman.

"That ain't happening." - Said Sayoko, blocking the door. Judging by the fact that the real Mitsuru was right behind me, Sayoko had just released her persona, no less.

The deliveryman turned around.

"M-Mayumi? Y-you... You're alive?"

Sayoko had a _look_ in her eyes. She quickly went past him and grabbed him in an armlock, holding a syringe to his neck.

"Okay..." - She said, her voice dripping with poison - " _Now_ I'm pretty sure you were the one that nearly got me killed... You saw Mayumi Yamano, was it? Oh, and, by the way, ever heard of an air embolism? Not as sophisticated as a TV, will still do the trick, I can easily throw your _corpse_ inside it for the shadows to eat, really, you bastard, the _works_! And no one would catch me..."

"Enough!" - I said - "We need to make sure it's him..."

"I saved you... Why are you doing this to me?" - He asked, his voice a monotone.

"I was home. You grabbed me and threw me into Hell. How is _that_ saving someone? Ugh, whatever." - Said Sayoko, twisting his arm to _just_ before it cracked, eliciting a scream - "Let's go to Kanji's room so this idiot can tell Kanji what his problem is."

As we dragged the man into Kanji's room, everyone gathered there, with Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Sayoko particularly _glaring_ at the man.

"Okay." - Said Sayoko, at last - "So what is this deal with throwing me into the TV world, leaving me to die and then saying you were _saving_ me?"

"Do not harm him, Uehara." - Said my uncle.

"Oh, I can do better." - Said Sayoko - "Fun fact, I can have my persona act out pretty much any role... You could see your Mayumi suffering..."

"And that's why we don't let victims into the interrogation room..." - Said my uncle, sighing.

"Because we can't reasonably be expected not to take it personally?" - Asked Yukiko, pointedly.

"I believe so, yes." - Said Miss Sofue - "Come, the four of you. Let us wait outside..."

"I'll stay." - Said Yosuke.

"Ditto." - Said Chie.

"As you two wish, but do restrain yourselves..." - Said Mitsuru as Miss Sofue, Sayoko and Yukiko left.

"Very well." - Said Naoto - "You are Taro Namatame. You claim you are _saving_ people. Why is that?"

"The TV tells me... They will be next... So I go and throw them into the TV so they are saved..." - Said Namatame.

"You nearly got them _killed_ , you moron!" - Shouted Kanji.

"No, I was saving them from the killer!" - Shouted Namatame.

"Wait... What?" - Asked Naoto - "You do not know... And you have a solid alibi for... So... There is more than one killer. And... And you claim you think you were saving them?"

"I _was_ saving them! They would get killed by the real one otherwise..." - Said Namatame.

"Not so, Namatame." - Said Naoto.

She then proceeded to explain it to him.

"So... The TV... Is not safe? I... I have been... What have I done..." - Muttered Namatame.

"Was it you that threw Saki Konishi in?" - Asked Yosuke, dryly.

"No... I told her... She would not listen... I didn't have time to try and protect her..."

"You'd still have to answer for kidnapping... But if you're telling the truth... Why didn't you call the police when you noticed the pattern?" - Asked my uncle.

"I... It's the least I can do... What have I done... Uh... The police... I did try to call the police... They told me they couldn't do anything without proof... And that I should intervene..." - He said.

"The police has a mole." - Said Naoto, immediately - "They manipulated him..."

"So... Will you arrest him?" - I asked.

"I... Can't. Dammit... Never mind that it would expose us. If what he says is true, whoever it is that's within the corps will just discredit him and try to pin it on him so they can walk... Internal Affairs won't solve this either, it's on us... Since he has a solid alibi... I think we should trust him." - Said my uncle.

"You are letting me go?" - Asked Namatame.

"Whoever set you up wants a game. I need the culprit to think the game is going on so I can catch him. I need you to act like tonight didn't happen, Namatame. And to contact me if you see _anyone_ unusual or suspicious around." - Said my uncle - "Can you do that?"

"I... I think so." - Said Namatame.

"Okay. Who will tell Yukiko and Sayoko that we're letting Namatame go?" - Asked Yosuke, sighing - "Not it."

"I will tell you my address and everything else." - Said Namatame - "I can also hand you my journal describing the... The kidnappings... As soon as the investigation is done, as soon as the culprit for the murders is caught... Call me. And I shall confess to the kidnappings. On your terms..."

"Okay. Get up. I'll protect you from Yukiko and Sayoko." - Said Chie.

Namatame got up.

And Chie gave him the most powerful kick in the groin I had ever seen.

"The hell, Chie?" - I asked.

"I couldn't well tell my girlfriend he was walking away unscathed, I _know_ what Yukiko can do when she's really angry and I'm pretty sure Sayoko would use Lust to force him to see Miss Yamano being tortured or something, even _if_ she chose not to break his arm with a Judo lock or whatever." - Said Chie, evenly - "Trust me, this is the best result for all parties involved."

"Deep breaths, Namatame..." - Said my uncle to a Namatame on the ground in fetal position, sighing, as Chie left to tell the two and I left to go get his journal.

"Okay..." - I overheard Chie saying to Yukiko and Sayoko - "So the _good_ news is I kicked him in the nuts..."


	25. Free Bird!

**_Tuesday, May 24th, Velvet Room_**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..."

That was _Yukiko_.

Looking quite elegant in an outfit that was just like Margaret's.

"Wow... So you got the job! Congrats!" - I said, smiling.

Yukiko was all business, though.

"May I get you some refreshments?" - She asked, politely.

"Uh... What do you got?" - I asked.

Yukiko gave me a pretty long list and I picked one.

"A fine choice. The master will see you now. Do enjoy." - She said, politely.

"You know you don't have to talk to me like this?" - I asked.

"Here, in the Velvet Room, I am the Hostess." - She said, evenly - "Your drink shall come soon."

She left through a door and I saw Igor and Margaret.

"Uh... Did you _tell_ her to act like this? It's a bit unnerving..." - I said.

"Not at all." - Said Margaret - "Your friend is just being as professional as she can. She is intent on impressing our master..."

"Uh..." - I looked to Igor - "What are you giving her?"

Igor smiled.

"She signed a contract. Both I and she shall fulfill its terms. And... She is making such efforts because she very much cared for _her_ share of the terms. Now. What may I do for you?"

I fused the personas I needed to as Yukiko played the _perfect_ hostess.

"I do not believe, Hostess, that anyone else shall be visiting us today." - Said Igor - "As such, do feel free to accompany our guest out. I am sure you are eager to verify that you did, indeed, obtain your part of the contract for this period..."

Yukiko blushed.

"I... Thank you kindly, sir." - She said.

"Child." - Said Igor, with a slight bit of tenderness underneath his calm and insane enthusiasm - "You and I are very much alike."

"Oh?" - I asked.

"Go." - Said Igor, simply.

We nodded and left.

As we left in Inaba, Yukiko jumped for joy and gave me a friendly hug.

"The Room really _can_ teleport its servants... I... I've been to Paris... Jakarta... And there's something else..." - She said.

She closed her eyes, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

And she began to float about a foot off the ground, landing right after.

"Wow... How long can you do this?" - I asked.

Yukiko blushed, smiling and seemingly controlling herself at much cost.

"They said it's like walking, but I can go much faster... Any height I want... I... I can... I can fly..." - She said - "They really did it, they gave me the power to fly..."

"So... As long as you work for them...?" - I asked.

"It's... More complicated than that." - Said Yukiko - "They give me the power, _then_ I have to work for a while or I lose it. Then they'll give me some other ability and so on and so forth. If and when I leave, I keep all powers I already worked off the debt of. And... I can't use any of it in the TV world. In fact, I can't access them when I'm fighting shadows."

"So? That's still amazing..." - I said.

"That's not all. They're gonna teach me a lot of stuff there..."

"And your parents?" - I asked.

"Igor accepted to work around my schedule... Though he did say I should discuss it with them, but he said it was my decision. He was... _very_ accomodating." - She said.

"I wonder why..." - I said - "You should change out of that outfit, though..."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm meeting Chie soon..." - She said.

"She wants to see you in the outfit?" - I asked.

Yukiko just blushed.

"Oh..." - I said, smiling - "Well, enjoy."

"Thanks..." - Said Yukiko, smiling.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Tuesday, May 24th, Aiya_**

"So, now she can fly." - Said Mitsuru, smiling a bit - "Your phoenix is growing up."

"I thought you'd be more worried..." - I said.

"Things are already changing." - Said Mitsuru - "Besides... From what I know of Amagi... I cannot and will not condemn her for what she is now doing. Her Velvet Room, her flying, her teleporting is my motorcycle of back then... The Velvet Room is her chance at freedom, or at least she sees it this way at this moment. May she enjoy it, Yu, it and everything it gives her."

"Fair enough." - I said, smiling - "And your... Cooperative idea?"

"It has been working well." - Said Mitsuru - "They have been coming up with crafts and local specialties Junes will not sell and I provided the capital for them to invest in it..."

"You are a good person, Mitsuru." - I said, smiling.

"I am giving them money, not risking my life." - Said Mitsuru.

"You already _did_ risk your life and you _are_ risking it..." - I said.

Mitsuru just smirked.

"I suppose. But there is a selfish reason as well."

"Oh?" - I asked.

"I could not allow my favorite restaurant to go under." - She said.

"Really? Aiya is your favorite restaurant?" - I asked, surprised.

Mitsuru chuckled.

"Look around, Yu." - She said - "What do you see?"

I looked.

"Uh... A normal and common Chinese restaurant with Chinese food and cheapish Chinese-looking decor ran by a Japanese woman?" - I asked.

"Yes." - Said Mitsuru - "Authenticity."

"Uh... What?" - I asked.

"This is a cheap place with good and honest food. Its portions are delightfully large, its flavors true and clear. It makes no _actual_ attempt to pretend it is run by anyone from China or anything of the sort; instead, it just offers the patron an easy, simple break from reality; their proposal is not to be a Chinese restaurant. They set out to be exactly what they are: a cheap, cozy break from reality where everyone treats you informally and well and where, on rainy days, you can make an attempt at eating a pound of meat, half a pound of rice and an egg. It's simple, it's cheap, it's filling and it's delicious. And, above all, it's honest. The food matches the environment, which matches what it sets out to do." - Said Mitsuru - "That is authenticity. That is the proposal of the establishment being precisely what it delivers. And _that_ , not anything else, is the true mark of a great restaurant."

"We do deliveries as well." - Said the cook - "Anything, anywhere, anytime."

Mitsuru giggled.

"And you just drove my point home. But surely you have _some_ constraints."

"Anything, anywhere, anytime." - Said the cook.

"No kidding." - I said - "It sorta became a... Local challenge."

"Is that so?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"You make a bet with everyone that Aiya can't deliver to a given place. You order it. If it ever _doesn't_ deliver, you win and whoever loses the bet places a thousand yen each on your tab here, so you can buy whatever you like from that money. If and when it _does_ , you put a thousand yen on the tab of whoever won. That is the lesser-known _Delivery Challenge_." - I said.

"Is that so? Hm." - Said Mitsuru - "It _has_ been a while since I had what I shall call the _extravagant_ sort of fun. Very well. I shall be taking the Delivery Challenge with anyone here that wishes." - She announced.

I smirked.

"I'll take it."

So did everyone else in the place.

"I wish to have a _Nikudon_ bowl delivered to Kikuno Saikawa..." - Said Mitsuru to the manager.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Still at Aiya's, thirty minutes later_**

"... _how_?" - Asked Mitsuru, dumbfounded.

For everyone's benefit, she had put her cell phone on speaker.

"I was about to leave Inaba after the flyover you asked when our helicopter was hit by a grappling hook. I attempted an evasive maneuver, but she managed to hang on. And climb the rope. While holding a tray with a _Nikudon_ bowl. Without allowing it to fall. It was truly uncanny..." - Said Kikuno.

"Your total is 800 yen. Leave the bowl when you're done." - Said a voice that I knew was Aika's.

"Where shall I leave the bowl?" - Asked Kikuno, warily - "This helicopter is headed to a base near Nerima, hundreds of miles to the north..."

"Anywhere is fine." - Said Aika - "Thank you and please order again."

"Wait, let me at least lower the... And there she goes." - Said Kikuno, tiredly.

"Do enjoy the meal, Kikuno..." - Said Mitsuru.

"Thank you. I shall return to the base..." - Said Kikuno - "Kikuno out".

"Heh. Let no one say I am not a graceful loser. You have taught me a lesson in humility." - Said Mitsuru, smirking and hanging up as she paid - "See? That would be impossible to attain anywhere else."

"No doubt about _that_..." - I said - "I'll be having another one of those dumplings, please... And it could be worse, Mitsuru. It could have been Yukiko instead of the hook..."

Mitsuru just chuckled and ate her soba.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _My Uncle's..._**

"So... We're done trying to pretend things are normal, right?" - Asked my uncle.

"What, the helicopter thing?" - I asked.

"Oh, no, there's been at least three other failed attempts to foil Aika with a chopper." - He said - "I meant this."

He produced his cell phone, showing a video of Yukiko talking cheerfully to Chie, neither one of them seeming to notice that she was _floating some five inches off the ground_.

"Did she not wish to keep things a secret from her parents?" - Asked Miss Sofue, who was also there.

"Secrets... Have a way of bursting out when there's so much as a crack." - Said my uncle, gravely - "And people that spend too long being subservient sometimes rebel with a _lot_ of force or make things _very_ clear. Freedom is addictive. You should call her, Yu. And we might need to help her explain it to her folks..."

"The day couldn't end peacefully, could it?" - I muttered as I grabbed my phone.


	26. Out of the Cage, Out of the Closet

**_Tuesday, May 24th, Evening, Amagi Inn_**

Only I, Naoto, Chie and Mitsuru were really able to get to the conversation at that time, with the others saying they'd get to the inn as soon as they could; this kind of chat, in which a bunch of secrets and impossible stuff was revealed, was becoming distressingly common for me...

"Uhm... I'm glad you came..." - Said Yukiko - "I told my parents to wait until you got here so we can explain..."

"Yeah, the others will be here soon, but I guess we can start..." - I said.

We made it into a room where her parents - a woman that was very much like Yukiko in looks, but that much more mature and a small and thin man - already were, both dressed formally.

"Very well..." - Said Mr. Amagi, evenly - "Why did I have to learn from a YouTube video that my daughter can _fly_?"

"I'm sorry... It wasn't... I mean... Ugh..." - Muttered Yukiko, blushing.

"If I may, Amagi-san..." - Said Mitsuru.

"Wait." - Said Chie - "She should do this."

Yukiko looked to us and nodded, then back to her father.

"Father." - She said - "It was never an easy thing to discuss, anyways... Besides... I only got this one power today."

"How did you get it?" - Asked her father, with the same eerie calm.

"I have been working part-time at a place that... That allows me to visit other locations and that gives powers instead of money... It was an opportunity I always yearned for, to be able to go where I wish..." - Said Yukiko.

" _Always_ yearned for. You do not want to work at the inn?" - Asked her mother.

Yukiko managed to get whiter than she already was.

Chie walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, briefly, then backed off.

"I... Do not think I do, mother." - Said Yukiko, softly, choking back tears - "I... I apologize! I do, I really do!"

"Honey..." - Said Mrs. Amagi as she got up and hugged Yukiko - "It's okay! Why are you this distraught?"

"B-because... You always wanted me to..." - Said Yukiko.

"You should have given us a _lot_ more credit, Yukiko." - That was her father, still the coolness in person - "Why would we want you to work here feeling miserable? Never mind that you're our daughter and we want you to be happy, what kind of effect would it have on the inn for you to work here and _hate every minute of it_?"

"S-so you're not mad?" - Asked Yukiko - "But I thought..."

"We thought you were happy, sweetie." - Said her mother - "You never told us. You can _own_ the inn and have someone that would like to manage it. You can live wherever you like and come here from time to time. It's still your home, after all..."

"In fact, with the flight thing and being able to go to other places and so on, it might even give the inn an edge..." - Said her father, pensively - "There _is_ a good angle to be exploited there..."

"I will still pull my weight at the inn until I'm gone, even if I move." - Said Yukiko.

"You can work around the schedule with the new employer of yours. Who are they anyways?" - Asked Mrs. Amagi.

"Uhm... That is why I asked for you to wait until these people were here..." - Said Yukiko, blushing.

We proceeded to explain the whole situation, offering proof, with Naoto and I doing our very best to reassure her mother that it was safe and her father piping in and offering some disturbingly calm and calculating input and advice every now and then.

"So, since you work from afar, stay behind the melee combatants..." - He said - "They can keep the enemy busy."

"Father, two of the _melee combatants_ you speak of are right here!" - Said Yukiko, rather mortified.

"Good." - He turned to me and Chie - "So you know your role in a fight, yes?"

I chuckled.

"We shall do our best to ensure your daughter's safety."

"You seem remarkably calm about it." - Said Naoto.

"She has been doing this for a month now. The world is changing. She can fly, she has been fighting these... _beings_ and burning to crisps each and every single one of them that has been unlucky enough to meet her... What _can_ I do? What good will losing my temper do? I can only try and see to it that she derives the most gain from the experience." - Said her father, still just as calm - "Finding the culprit and, thus, helping the inn shake off the _cursed_ image is a nice bonus."

"Honey, you're creeping the visitors out again..." - Said her mother - "Anyways. I... It's pretty clear I won't be able to prevent you from doing what you think is right, Yuki-chan... Now. Is there anything else you wish to disclose?"

"Uhm..." - Said Yukiko, blushing.

Chie just went to Yukiko and took her hand.

Her mother smiled.

"You make an _adorable_ couple." - She said, simply, to a silent Yukiko that this time was crying for joy - "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"She was afraid of our reaction. I believe all three of us should be clearer about our feelings going forward." - He said, simply - "Yukiko, it is great that you found someone that makes you happy. And it may well aid the inn if the cards are played correctly. Now, unless you wish to disclose to us that you have been to Jupiter or something to that effect, I would like you to do something for us."

"What is that, father?" - She asked, smiling lightly.

"Float above the mat." - He said - "I wish to see if there is pressure between you and the ground, and tatami mats are soft. Furthermore... Fly around more. As much as you wish. And I will tell you why: unless I am gravely mistaken, these _personas_ grow in power the truer you are to yourself; correct?"

"I think so, yes." - Said Yukiko, as she floated, the tatami mat not being pressed at all.

"I see. So you do not apply pressure downwards. Anyways. I would much rather have a daughter _landing_ on school grounds every morning than a daughter _dead in this so-called TV world_." - He said, evenly - "It is why I wish to see you fly. Not to mention it might well aid your other intentions as well, from what I could surmise. Now. Narukami. The others shall be coming in about an hour or so, yes?"

"Uh, yes, why?" - I asked.

"Because that means you can call them and tell them to bring a change of clothes. I think Yukiko has some of Chie's clothes from previous sleepovers." - He said, as if I had asked something obvious - "My point being that you are Yukiko's friends, have helped her mature and grow and are, thus, always welcome here. And I am inviting you all for this night in particular."

He then turned to Yukiko.

"As for you, today, you are a _guest_. This is your night off. Do enjoy it. On one condition." - He said.

"Y-yes?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Next time, if something bothers you or if you need to disclose something, _tell us_." - Said her father - "I do not wish to see you suffer, Yukiko. Ever. Tomorrow, we shall discuss with you your new schedule with this _Velvet Room_ , and even that is _if_ you wish to keep working here even only until you graduate. And do disclose if and when you gain more powers."

"I... Am very thankful, father." - Said Yukiko, smiling softly.

"I am rather bothered that you expected less." - Said her father - "But anyways. Lodging for how many?"

"Uh..." - I said - "Can Nanako come too?"

"By all means." - Said her father, absent-mindedly - "Who is she?"

"My little cousin." - I said.

"So, X adults and one child. Now what is the value of X?" - Asked her father.

"Uhm, counting me and the ones that are already here, ten." - Said Yukiko.

"Very well." - He said, getting up and leaving - "I will make the arrangements."

"So..." - I said - "Mr. Amagi is pretty... Cool-headed..."

"Oh, he's been like this since we met." - Said Mrs. Amagi, smiling - "Makes for a _very_ good submanager."

"Well, we should see that everyone is informed and that they bring you a change of clothes, Yu." - Said Mitsuru - "But we should also leave the room. I believe there is much else that Yukiko's mother wishes to discuss with Yukiko and Chie..."

I and Naoto nodded and we left.

"So..." - Said Naoto - "Do you believe she will ever touch the ground again when she can do otherwise?"

"Doubt it." - I said, smirking.

"Heh." - Said Mitsuru - "I doubt I would not do the same were I her. Now. Do either of you play table tennis?"

"I have dabbled in it." - Said Naoto - "But I have much to learn..."

"I know some..." - I said.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

A while later, after some quick, enjoyable bathing at the springs and dinner, the entire group was by the ping-pong tables.

"So... Are you an angel?" - Asked Nanako, beaming a bit.

"She had seen the video on TV, Amagi..." - Said my uncle - "I figured it'd be best for you to explain."

"What? Oh, er, no..." - Said Yukiko, blushing hard as she kept playing.

"Then how come you can fly?" - Asked Nanako.

"Uhm..." - Yukiko thought on how to put it.

"Remember that story I told you, Nanako-chan?" - Asked Miss Sofue, gently - "About how countries can change overnight?"

Nanako nodded.

"Well, child, this one is changing very fast, too. And Amagi-chan here managed to find something that will allow her to fly..." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Oh, cool! Does that mean I might become able to fly someday too?" - Asked Nanako, smiling - "Then I could fly all the way to Heaven to visit mom..."

"Oh, child..." - Said Miss Sofue, hugging Nanako close and on the verge of tears - "I... I cannot answer that just yet."

"Kid." - Said Kanji, sighing - "Someday soon you'll be able to fly, too. But they won't let you into Heaven if you're alive. It's the rules there. You'll have to wait for it and live a nice, full life here, as I'm sure your mom wants. So when you meet her you can look at her in the eyes and say you made her proud. Until then, you stay here and live as well as you can, be as good a person as you can and I'll go to the Velvet Room tomorrow and try to hook you up with some flyin' power. Kay?"

"'Kay!" - Said Nanako, smiling.

"Good. Pinky swear?" - He asked. Nanako nodded and crossed pinkies with Kanji.

"Wow, Kanji, that was great..." - Said Yosuke.

"Yeah, well." - Said Kanji, sighing - "Experience and all."

"I am _very_ proud of you, Kanji." - Said Naoto, smiling a light smile that made Kanji blush redder than a tomato.

Mitsuru smiled at Kanji as well.

"Thank you." - She said - "On my own behalf as well."

Then the door opened.

"Sorry about the wait, guys... Oh, so _you_ are Nanako? Oh, but you are _precious_..." - Said a giggling Sayoko as she walked in and, as was clearly wont to happen to anything she found _cute_ , hugged Nanako.

"Uhm, thanks, miss..." - Said Nanako.

"Call me Sayoko. Or Sayo-chan..." - She said - "Hey, Dojima, when you lose, I'm next..."

"Don't count me out so easily..." - Said my uncle, as he had the hardest time blocking _another one_ of Yukiko's hits.

"Do not feel bad." - Said Yukiko, smiling - "I do play a _lot_ here..."

"Is that so?" - Asked Sayoko, smirking - "I believe I will have to even the playing field..."

"Wow, Sayo-chan, you have a twin sister? And she's dressed just like you..." - Asked Nanako.

Of course, everyone else was gasping and gaping at their own desire incarnate and my uncle did his best to look away from it.

"You can say that, sweetie. Anyways, she can play, right?" - Asked Sayoko as my uncle lost.

Lust would go on to _easily_ beat a flustered Yukiko, clearing the way for more even matches once Sayoko herself beat her persona.

In the end, though, Lust won the First Investigation Team Ping Pong Championship.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Men's Bedroom_**

"So, any of you want to go to the spring again?" - Asked my uncle.

"Uhm, no, uncle..." - I said - "I'll be taking a cold shower instead..."

"Y-yeah, I'm next..." - Said Yosuke, sighing.

"Then it's me..." - Said Kanji.

"Suit yourselves." - Said my uncle, as he left.

"We _need_ to talk some sense into Sayoko, leader..." - Said Yosuke, on the verge of tears.

"I hear you." - I said, sighing.


	27. Vignettes, the Sun and the Bowls

**_Wednesday, May 25th, Velvet Room_**

 _So there I was fusing personas when_...

"Yo. Nose."

That was Kanji, talking to the ever-smiling, creepy, likely-powerful-beyond-belief, likely-not-human owner of the Velvet Room.

"Do tell, Emperor." - Said Igor.

"I made a promise to someone that I'd try to get you to give her flying as well." - Said Kanji.

"And you wish to ask for a pricing quote on that power. And who is this you would have float?" - Asked Igor, smirking.

"Her name is Nanako Dojima." - Said Kanji.

"She is an adorable child." - Said Igor, cutting to the chase for the first time in a long while - "But first you should ask yourself if it would even be _safe_ for her to fly around."

"Uhm, if I may, master." - Said Yukiko as she served me and Kanji some soft drinks from, apparently, Germany.

"I do not demand such formality, Hostess, but do speak..." - said Igor.

"She could become able to fly only when near me... That way I could ensure her safety." - Said Yukiko.

Igor's smile widened, as if that were possible.

He turned to Margaret.

"I shall leave that decision, Margaret, in your hands. If you so wish, you shall venture into the outside world and pay this girl a visit; you have my permission. There, if you so wish, you shall decide on whether or not she is worthy of such a favor. Feel free to take your time on said decision. Emperor, I beg that you leave now. Hostess, I likewise ask for your silence on this matter." - He said.

"If I may, master, why me?" - Asked Margaret.

But Igor was too busy sorting out my personas as Yukiko showed Kanji out.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Friday, May 27th, School_**

Yukiko had taken to skimming two or three inches over the ground as opposed to walking; it had been the talk of the school for the past few days, but Miss Sofue had seen to it that things were smooth enough in our classroom; plus Yukiko was _popular_ , so, her flying was _amazing_ , not _freaky_. As Yukiko and I walked (or, rather, _I_ walked) to get some lunch, we passed by Mr. Kondo, who was discussing something with Ozawa.

"You know you should still walk sometimes so as to exercise your legs." - Said Mr. Kondo to Yukiko.

"Is that _really_ all you have to say, Kondo-sensei?" - Asked Ozawa - "She's _floating_ , for crying out loud! This is _fantastic_!"

"Uh..." - Said Yukiko, blushing - "Er... Chie is pretty focused on exercising, she has this covered..."

"Oh, good, then. And, well... Right now it _is_ all I have to say, Ozawa-chan." - Said Mr. Kondo, smiling lightly - "We know she can float, we know she won't tell us how she got the power to and I'm her P.E. teacher..."

"Ugh... Look. Okay. Fine. I won't ask you how you got this power, because I _know_ you won't answer, and you don't have to." - Said Ozawa, her eyes shining a bit - "But... This is the stuff of _fables_... I mean... Whenever someone flies in plays, movies and whatnot, they are a _special_ character. From angels in myth to Superman, with Peter Pan and everything in between..."

"Uhm... I'm not a character, Ozawa..." - Said Yukiko, softly - "But very well. Tell me... Do these characters have it easy? Does Peter Pan not have to stake his life in a fight against Captain Hook? Doesn't Superman have to deal with threats?"

"I... I know." - Said Ozawa, sighing - "Sorry. I... Ugh. I guess you're right. Heh. Not even _characters_ have it easy... Heh..." - She then gritted her teeth and muttered under her breath - "Damn."

"Uhm... I'm sorry." - Said Yukiko.

"Not your fault, stop apologizing." - Said Ozawa, briskly - "Look... Yeah, I... I just need somewhere to... Ugh. I don't even know where to start. Besides, you're perfect strangers, you don't have to listen to my problems... Look, I'm sorry I said anything..."

She turned to leave.

"Wait." - Said I and Yukiko, in unison.

She turned around.

"Wow. You couldn't have done that one better if you rehearsed it." - She said - "Anyways. What?"

"You can talk to us about your problems if you like." - Said Yukiko, gently, as I nodded - "But... Ask yourself. Why did I mention that the characters don't have it easy either?"

Ozawa looked at us both in the eye.

She then nodded.

"Fair enough." - She said - "You know characters don't have it easy because you _were_ or _are_ in their place. And that is why you can fly; characters in these things don't usually gain their powers without losing something either... Call me Yumi. And... You don't need to tell me everything. But you can tell me whatever isn't secret. Let's go have some lunch."

As we followed Yumi, I felt a familiar mental pang.

 _Sun_.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Monday, May 30th, Dojima's_**

As I was just getting home, there was a knock on the door.

I looked through the peephole and saw Yukiko and Margaret, in their Velvet Rook outfits.

"Uh... Hey." - I said as I opened the door.

"Hello." - Said Margaret - "Is Nanako Dojima here?"

Yukiko giggled.

"Margaret." - She said - "We don't ask for people with their full names in these situations..."

"I see." - Said Margaret - "Is Dojima here?"

"First name, Margaret." - I said - "And yes, she is."

"Per Kanji's request, I wish to observe her." - Said Margaret.

"Of course you do." - I said - "Come on in, we were just getting settled to fix something for dinner..."

"Wooooow..." - Said Nanako - "You have such pretty eyes, lady. I am Nanako Dojima. What is your name?

 _That_ threw Margaret completely off, as she blushed harder than I had ever seen anyone blush.

"Er... Wh-what did you say?" - She asked.

"Your eyes are golden... It's pretty." - Said Nanako, smiling cutely.

"So." - I said to Yukiko - "Another one she wins over in all of one sentence."

Yukiko, of course, began to giggle, then laugh for about three minutes as Margaret regained enough composure to introduce herself.

"Oh, hello, Amagi, Margaret." - Said my uncle, calmly, as he entered, looking at a giggling Yukiko and a flustered Margaret - "Yu told me you might show up at some point. Have you eaten?"

"I do not need to eat." - Said Margaret.

"That can be done for pleasure as well, Margaret." - Said Yukiko - "Besides, if you're judging Nanako, you should eat her food... It is said that food reveals a lot about a person..."

"Very well." - Said Margaret.

Dinner was spent with the four of us talking, with Yukiko teaching Margaret the basics of human society and Margaret talking mostly to Nanako, a conversation that, by Margaret's choice, would often go all the way back to her eyes. Finally, Margaret looked at Nanako, closed her (pretty) eyes in concentration and then got up.

"I have seen enough. I bestowed the ability." - She said - "Whenever Yukiko Amagi is less than thirty feet away from Nanako Dojima, the latter shall be able to fly at a speed of no more than twenty miles per hour and a height of no more than twenty feet. If on the air, she shall descend slowly when Yukiko Amagi leaves that radius. I have also taken care of your peptic ulcer."

Nanako just floated softly and smiled the widest smile I had ever seen on a child.

"Thank you, pretty lady!" - She hugged Margaret while the latter blushed deep crimson.

"Let's go outside, Nanako." - Said Yukiko, smiling gently.

My uncle looked shocked as she left.

"She had an _ulcer_?" - Asked my uncle, in disbelief.

Margaret nodded.

"No longer, however." - She said, simply - "I shall now return."

"You're invited here whenever you want to come, Margaret." - I said - "Isn't that right, uncle?"

"Y-yes..." - Said my uncle.

"Very well." - Said Margaret as she left and I felt the _Priestess_ understanding increasing.

I then turned to my uncle, sighing.

"Look... You've been coming home much sooner. You've been doing your very best. And both Mitsuru and Miss Sofue have been doting on her like there's no tomorrow and helping her. And the ulcer is gone." - I said.

"I still gave her an ulcer." - Said my uncle, ruefully - "You gave her flight, Kirijo toys, I gave her _an_ _ulcer_."

"And you are improving things now." - I said - "So focus on _that_. Or you want to give her _another_ ulcer by beating yourself up over the first one?"

My uncle looked angrily at me for a moment, but then paused.

"...you've got balls." - He said, sighing - "And you're right."

"First of all..." - I said, smirking - "If you wanna make it up to Nanako, you might want to get Yukiko a copy of your keys..."

My uncle smiled lightly as we saw the two outside, floating around and giggling at one another without a care in the world.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Sunday, June 5th, Velvet Room_**

"Hi, Yukiko... Lunch time?"

It was rather obvious; she _was_ eating some nikudon from Aiya with Margaret after all.

"Yes." - Said Yukiko - "Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. I already ate." - I said - "So, did Aika even blink when she saw you float?"

"I don't float here." - Said Yukiko.

"Aiya was _here_?" - I asked.

"That _is_ rather strange..." - Said Margaret, musing between bites.

"Does she even have a _key_?" - I asked - "How would she know the way here? Did you tell her to knock on the lamp post or something?"

"Uh... That's actually odd. I never gave her the address... Wait. Do you think she knows something?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Pretty good chance she does!" - I said - "Might even explain her... Delivery rate."

"It might be a good idea to verify that matter." - Said Margaret, eating.

"Might be, yes!" - I said as I looked at both of them like they were insane and made my way to Igor...

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Friday, June 17th, Camping Trip_**

"No cell phone signal..." - Said Yosuke - "And the thing you girls made is... Repulsive!"

I paused for a second, pondering.

"What would you like from Aiya's?" - I asked.

"How will you even order?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Just tell me, please." - I said.

"Uh... Nikudon for me." - Said Chie - "Two bowls."

"Ramen for me..." - Said Yukiko.

"Bifun." - Said Yosuke.

"Hello. Aiya's? I wish to have three bowls of nikudon, one ramen and one bifun, plus five sodas delivered here." - I said to the air.

"Uh... What are you doing?" - Asked Chie.

"Testing a theory. Let's wait some ten minutes." - I said.

Sure enough, eight minutes later, Aika Nakamura was setting the bowls on the table, under the disbelieving eyes of everyone around us.

"How? _How_? You didn't _call_ them!" - Said Yosuke - "You didn't even _shout_!"

As Aika got the money and turned around to leave, Yukiko flew above her and landed in front of her.

"We really _would_ like to know, Aika." - She said, gently - "How did you do this?"

Aika seemingly couldn't care less about Yukiko's flight.

"Just leave the bowls when you're done." - She said, simply, and left.

As we ate, Miss Sofue walked by.

"Quite a feat to have Aiya deliver here." - She said, enigmatically.

"Sofue-sensei? Did you ever look at Aika Nakamura through your divining rod?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Yes." - She said, simply.

"And the results..." - I said.

"Completely inconclusive." - She said - "It did not offer me _any_ reading. At _all_."

"Wait..." - I said - "Remember when we were at Aiya's last week, talking about the case? When Aika gave us each a Mega Beef Bowl, even though it was sunny?"

"Yeah... But wasn't it just an attempt to get us to pay for stuff we didn't order?" - Asked Yosuke.

"She let it drop right after you told her you didn't order it." - Said Chie - "I... I think Yu may have a point..."

"So... She knows what we're doing and wanted to do what? Feed us into giving up?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Giving food in large amounts, even wasteful ones, is often a sign of care." - Pondered Miss Sofue - "Of camaraderie. Furthermore... Heroes are welcomed with feasts. Are they not?"

"I asked what was the occasion. She just told me to eat before it got cold..." - said Yukiko.

"If it is your birthday and somebody makes you cake, what do you expect if you ask what the occasion is?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"Laughter or no response." - I said.

"...so..." - I said.

"She _definitely_ knows." - Said Yosuke.

"And if she can access the Velvet Room..." - I said.

"First order of business when we get back, going to Aiya." - Said Chie.

"I doubt she will be found unless she _wants_ to be found." - I said - "And I doubt she will talk unless she _wants_ to talk."

"We should go anyways." - Said Chie - "This nikudon is _soooo gooood..._ "


	28. The Lovers

**_June 22nd, Amagi Inn_**

"Okay. So are we all agreed that this becomes our new secret headquarters?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"Since you'll have cars pick us up, sure..." - Said Sayoko.

"A lot more privacy, too." - Said Yosuke - "I'm cool with it."

"Yeah." - I said to Yukiko's father - "Thank you, Amagi-san."

"It only makes sense." - He said - "Nobody shall come into this office while you are here and I have been told your group draws attention. I advise against discussing anything in front of anybody else, myself included. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"We are quite comfortable, thank you." - Said Naoto as Mr. Amagi nodded and left.

"Okay." - Said my uncle - "So the Midnight Channel still showed someone even after Namatame stopped quote-unquote saving people."

"Do you think that moron still thinks he's saving them?" - Asked Sayoko.

"I doubt that." - Said Naoto - "I do believe there may be a much more serious matter than even _who the killer is_. Namely, _what is the Midnight Channel_ and _why it became usable as a weapon_."

"I have a personal interest in investigating those." - said Miss Sofue - "And the fact of the matter is Kujikawa-chan may well still be in danger of at least _some_ sort. I vote for speaking to her."

"Agreed." - I said - "As soon as we finish this meeting, we'll go."

"Those of us who can, at least." - Said my uncle - "I'll need to be back at the precinct. Plus, if we are to pretend things are normal, I can't go there to _alert_ Kujikawa."

"I have some things to do in the Velvet Room." - Said Yukiko.

"Yeah, I'll be busy too." - Said Chie.

"Well, I can come with. Plus we're already pretty bad secrets-wise anyways." - Said Kanji - "What have you been telling Ozawa, Yu and Yukiko?"

"Only about the other world, not about what we're investigating or how we got there. She... Is actually a pretty good listener." - I said - "I recommend her."

"Hm." - Said Mitsuru - "I suppose there is no harm."

"She... Seems to need help too." - Said Yukiko - "Specifically yours, Sofue-sensei."

"Strange." - Said Miss Sofue - "There is no Ozawa at the local hospital."

"I'll help you check the files in the hospital for marriages and divorces." - Said Sayoko.

"I shall accompany you and meet Miss Kujikawa." - Said Naoto.

"Good... So, I'll go meet Risette..." - Said Yosuke, gushing.

"Her name is _Rise Kujikawa_." - Said Mitsuru, with an edge to her voice - "Not Risette. She is _in danger_. We shall treat her like a _potential victim and potential ally_. And, above all, like a _person_. Not like a celebrity."

"O-okay..." - Said Yosuke, no doubt recalling the _execution_.

"Okay." - I said - "Second and last order of business, Aika Nakamura."

"Yeah, that's... Pretty freaky." - Said Yosuke.

"She certainly does seem to defy consensual reality." - Said Mitsuru - "If she delivered a bowl in the Velvet Room, that means she likely can be nigh anywhere she wishes..."

"There's also the calm about it." - I said.

"What do you mean?" - Asked my uncle.

"Yukiko's and Margaret's calm reactions about her appearing in the Velvet Room. It's... It's like she enforces a strange belief that it's perfectly normal to have a delivery girl appear like that." - I said - "Only people outside the interaction seem to mind, unless they're _reminded_ it's gonna be weird..."

"Think she's a shadow or somethin'?" - Asked Kanji.

"My money's on _somethin'_ , Tough Guy." - Said Sayoko - "Did you ask her?"

"Yeah, she plain won't answer." - Said Yosuke.

"Amagi." - Said Mitsuru - "How long did you spend in the TV world?"

"About one week." - Said Yukiko.

"Then I have a theory. And I had an idea." - Said Mitsuru - "And... I shall explain it later, for it depends partially on how this day goes; for now, let us concern ourselves with Rise."

"Okay." - I said - "Meeting adjourned..."

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _June 22nd, Marukyu Tofu Shop_**

"Hello, Miss Kujikawa. We need to talk." - Said Mitsuru, as we walked in.

"Mitsuru Kirijo? Please don't tell me you want to be my agent." - Said Rise to Mitsuru, turning.

"Nothing of the sort." - Said Mitsuru - "We wish to alert you."

"Of?" - Asked Rise, tiredly.

"Well..." - I said - "I don't suppose you have a TV there? We'd need one to prove it..."

"Only in my room." - Said Rise - "And I'm not about to let you in."

"That will not be necessary." - Said Yosuke - "Naoto, can you call your persona?"

"Uh... Okay. Come, Sukuna-Hikona..." - Said Naoto.

As the butterfly-like persona appeared, Rise looked at it shocked for a second or two.

Then grabbed it and hugged it.

"Oh, wow, you're SO CUTE!"

"I didn't think I'd live to see an idol tofu shop girl hugging an antropomorphic butterfly created by a teenage detective, calling it _cute_ and making it _blush_ , but these _are_ weird times." - I deadpanned.

"Uhm... M-Miss Kujikawa! I... Er... Ugh." - Stammered a blushing Naoto.

Sukuna-Hikona vanished as Rise frowned.

"If I may, why are you this unfazed by what you just saw?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"One of my soon-to-be schoolmates _flies_." - Said Rise, calmly - "And the Inaba hospital has been having so many miracles it's not even on the news anymore. I figure some people get used to it slower than others, but I'm one of the fast ones. Anyways. What are you guys gonna tell me?"

We sat with her and explained it all.

"My true self?" - Asked Rise - "Okay, when do we go?"

"Wait, _what_?" - Asked Yosuke - "Rise, the shadow selves might get you _killed_! They are a side of yours you don't want to show _anyone_."

"They are not the _only_ true self either." - Said Naoto - "The main issue is if you refuse to accept that part of yourself, the part of yourself that you wish to keep hidden, it will become a dangerous foe..."

"The point being you're taking this way too lightly." - Said Yosuke - "I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to you.'

Rise looked at Yosuke tiredly.

"Let me guess." - She said - "You're a fan."

"Uhm..." - Said Yosuke, blushing - "Yeah. I am."

"Ask yourself _why_ I'm more excited about _meeting my shadow self_ than about getting all those nifty powers you have." - Said Rise, coolly.

"You want to find yourself?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Bingo." - Said Rise, still coldly - "Because _Risette_ doesn't exist. And because trying to act like she does was stressful enough that it makes me willing to _risk my life against these things_ just so I can find some answers. _That_ ' _s_ who you were gushing about."

"And you think all you need to do to find your real self is jump into a TV and meet the part you wanna keep hidden?" - Asked Yosuke - "Look. I _am_ a fan of Risette. I _know_ it's a front, but it's a cool front. But I'm saying this because I don't want you to get _killed_. If you reject your shadow, you might _die_. You won't find yourself just by accepting it, either. You _know_ it takes more than that. But you know what you _do_ get? Power to help people. And a team. One made of friends that _will_ try to help you find yourself, me, for starters."

Rise paused, a bit taken aback.

"Wow... Yosuke, was it?" - She actually blushed.

"Yeah. Yosuke Hanamura." - He said.

"Okay." - She nodded - "I... I'll prepare myself. Can you come here tomorrow?"

"All right." - Said Yosuke.

"And... Uhm..." - Said Rise - "Here."

She picked up some _ganmodoki_ and handed them in a bag to Yosuke.

"For being honest." - She said, smiling to him, and went to the back of the shop.

Right afterwards, Kanji grabbed Yosuke and closed his mouth with his hand, getting Yosuke away from there as Yosuke struggled and we followed.

After we had made it some one hundred feet away from the store, Kanji put Yosuke down.

"Kanji, what the hell?!" - Asked Yosuke.

"I believe he was attempting to ensure you did not shout something to the effect of _Risette gave me ganmodoki!_ that would ruin the feat you have just accomplished." - Said Mitsuru.

"The hell do you mean?" - Asked Yosuke.

"You've got a shot with her, moron." - Said Kanji.

"W-wait, _what_?" - Asked Yosuke.

"I don't know if _all_ chicks dig honesty, but Rise does." - I said, as Mitsuru picked up her cell phone.

"Kikuno. I need a favor." - She said into the phone - "Come to Inaba, meet one Yosuke Hanamura. Take him to Tokyo."

"What?!" - Asked Yosuke.

"Take him to the best clothing stores..." - Said Mitsuru - "Use my credit card. Any amount. He intends to woo somebody. Yes. That will do. Perfumes as well. Anything else you can think of, of course. Understood. Meet him near Aiya's."

"What are you doing?" - Asked Yosuke.

"You shall go to Tokyo via helicopter. Tomorrow, you shall be presentable to meet Rise Kujikawa and have a cab at the ready to carry her home once she has obtained her persona." - Said Mitsuru as she hung up.

"I don't have half this much money..." - Said Yosuke.

"And you shall not be paying me. This is your reward for your best behavior." - Said Mitsuru.

"Uh... Thanks." - Said Yosuke, dazed, as we left.

"So..." - I said - "Now we have time. Yosuke will meet Kikuno aboard a chopper. The rest of the people are busy."

"Yeah. I and Naoto are gonna hang out at Aiya's." - Said Kanji - "See ya."

The three left.

"Well..." - I said - "Uncle said he'll _actually_ have to work late this time, due to Rise being in town and so on. I'm sure Nanako would love the company."

"She shall not cook for us." - Said Mitsuru.

"Don't tell me you'll fly a cook in." - I said, smirking.

"Not this time." - Said Mitsuru - "This time, I wish to cook for Nanako-chan and for yourself if you would allow me to use your kitchen."

"Gladly." - I said, smiling.

" _C'est bien_. Call Nanako and ask her what her favorite is." - Said Mitsuru.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _June 22nd, Dojima's_**

"Wooow... It smells so good." - Said Nanako.

"I am glad, child." - Said Mitsuru, blushing and wearing an apron that made _me_ blush - "I am making it for you."

"Big Bro's lucky if he'll marry you..." - Said Nanako, giggling, as Mitsuru and I both blushed furiously and she, Nanako, got distracted again by the TV show.

"Er..." - I said - "Uhm... Kids say the darndest th..."

Luckily, Mitsuru shut me up with a kiss and smirked at me still blushing.

"Now, hand me those garlic chives, _honey_." - She said.

A while later, Nanako was _loving_ the omelet Mitsuru had made her.

"You're _amazing_ , Kirijo-san!" - Said Nanako - "This is the best omelet ever..."

Mitsuru smiled warmly.

"Call me Mitsuru. And I am very glad you liked. I just happened to be lucky. Omelettes _are_ a French dish, after all, so they are well within my expertise. Mix in the right Eastern and Western touches, add something to smooth out the flavors, _et voilá_..."

"Can you give me the recipe?" - Asked Nanako.

"I shall give _all in this house_ the recipe." - Said Mitsuru, smiling.

We kept on eating and chatting until Nanako went to bed. I and Mitsuru sat on the porch.

"A _lot_ more stars can be seen from here..." - Said Kirijo, musing - "Heh... _Honey_. This _is_ nice..."

I smiled lightly.

"Yeah... It is."

I sat by her side and cuddled her.

Mitsuru blushed.

"I... Feel so relaxed I might..."

I looked to her.

 _Fast asleep._

I just held her there for a nice, long while.


	29. One Very Long Day

**_June 23rd, Thursday, early morning_**

"Uhh..." - I blushed.

 _I'm sure I didn't bring us a blanket and pillows..._

"Slept well?" - Asked my uncle.

"E-e-er, uncle! I..." - I stammered.

My uncle chuckled.

"Just passing the bat." - He said.

"I... What?" - I asked.

"Chisato and I would often fall asleep on our porch. My father would cover us when we did." - He said.

I blushed hard as Mitsuru stirred.

She looked up and blushed harder.

My uncle smirked.

"I only got instant coffee. How do you take it, Kirijo?"

"Uh..." - She blushed - "Uhm... Cream. Two sugars."

"Er... I should help." - I said.

"You should stay right there. That was the one promise I made to Chisato's mother." - He said - "That I would be the one in charge of making all the coffee."

Mitsuru smirked.

"Did she tell you to be this understanding were your nephew to fall asleep on the porch with a woman as well?" - She asked.

"No, he told me that one before you woke up, it's what his father would do for him." - I smiled, feeling the hierophant arcana pang - "Cream, no sugar."

"Oh, and Dojima-san?" - Said Mitsuru, smiling.

"Yes?" - Asked my uncle.

"I wish to give you a gift, as I have done for everyone else in this house, on the condition that you vow to use it from time to time." - Said Mitsuru.

"Uh..." - said my uncle - "Okay?"

Mitsuru quickly wrote down my uncle's copy of her omelette recipe.

"Nanako loved it." - She said, smiling - "I took care not to use expensive ingredients, going by Yu's reference. And you _did_ just vow to use it."

My uncle chuckled.

"Well, a promise is a promise." - he said.

Nanako soon woke up and joined us for a quick, but fun, early morning, as I felt the pang of the unknown arcana from Mitsuru.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _June 23rd, at School_**

"We need to talk."

That was Ozawa, to-the-point, to me and Miss Sofue, entering the classroom.

"Okay, I shall leave you two." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Teacher, not to put too fine a point on it, but you wear an Egyptian headdress, the healings in the hospital have involved sightings of Isis and, aside from talking about my father to Yu, who is clearly involved, along with Amagi, in something big, I discussed it with no one else." - Said Ozawa - "Really, your healing people is the most open secret in this school and everyone _knows_ you are involved in whatever it is Yu and Amagi are involved in. I'm sure your heart was in the right place when you healed that man..."

Miss Sofue nodded.

"I had looked into the history." - She said - "Even with your understandable misgivings, Ozawa-chan, will you allow me to explain my actions?"

Ozawa blushed.

"Er... So you know." - She said.

"I do." - Said Miss Sofue - "And I also know your mother worried about him and was aiding in his care, no matter how idiotic you believe it is for her to do so. Yes?"

Ozawa nodded. Miss Sofue continued.

"Well, then. You most certainly do not need to come into contact with him ever again. Or you can try and reconnect with him. That is very much your decision. But, even disregarding the inherent value of his life, his being well is convenient for you in the sense that it frees your mother to worry about herself and you, as opposed to about him. And that it prevents you from being unduly involved, whether you would wish to be or not." - She said.

"Okay. I got the point." - Said Ozawa - "The problem is..." - She trailed off - "Forget it. It's nothing you could have possibly foreseen."

"Still something we caused." - I said - "Plus you're here and you've heard the weirdest things I've told you."

"Okay..." - Said Ozawa - "They're thinking of him moving back in. I don't know if you've looked that deep into it, teacher, but..."

"It was not a clean divorce." - Said Miss Sofue - "It was... Sudden."

Ozawa nodded.

"Heh. _Now_ do you understand why I want to be a character, Yu?" - She said, softly, as I felt the pang of seeing a new side.

"We can talk about this." - I said.

"I... I appreciate it." - Said Yumi - "But I came here to ask you for something else. I want to join you. If I can, I want to be in your adventures, to get to know this world of yours. Look... I... I can help. I mean, I'm a good actress, right? You likely need someone to do the lying for you..."

Miss Sofue looked at Yumi with a look I couldn't read for the life of me.

"I... Cannot fault you for wishing to escape. This headdress I wear is proof that I wished to do so as well." - She said - "But it is not the healthy thing to do. And yet, the fact remains that it often is better than the alternative."

"I can't really make this decision alone, Ozawa." - I said - "I have to think about the team and the goal as well."

"Whatever decision is made" - Said Miss Sofue - "Know that you will have our full support and all help we can provide."

Ozawa nodded.

"Thanks." - She said as she left.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _June 23rd, After School, Marukyu Tofu Shop_**

"Wow, _that_ 's a crowd..." - Said Rise, then turning to Yosuke - "And aren't _you_ all dressed up... I like it".

Everyone was there, Yosuke blushing in the fanciest clothes I had ever seen outside of a suit and tie; Adachi had arrested some stalker and sounded like he wanted a cookie for it, claiming the man to be the killer; all the more convenient for him to take the guy to the precinct while my uncle stayed here "to talk to Rise about this incident".

"Okay. So... This Velvet Room thing is where I'll meet my shadow?" - Asked Rise.

"Yep." - Said Yosuke - "Close by, too... You may be a bit tired after accepting your shadow..."

"Try _exhausted and fainting on the spot._ " - Said Sayoko - "But, then again..." - She mused.

"Yes?" - Asked Rise.

"Well, we could try and get Igor to prevent the exhaustion if you're nice and he's feeling nice..." - Said Sayoko.

"And he was the one that gave you the flying powers?" - Asked Rise to Yukiko, smiling.

"Yes." - Said Yukiko, right now in her Velvet Room uniform - "Well, in exchange for work."

"That's _amazing_ , Yukiko-senpai, good for you!" - Said Rise.

"Well, I can't use my persona outside like you will be able to." - Said Yukiko, smiling.

"Yo, folks? Just _how_ will we make it anywhere without sticking out like a sore thumb?" - Asked Kanji, suddenly.

"I have an idea." - Said Sayoko, going to a more or less unobtrusive part near the entrance of the store - "Lust!"

Everyone's dream lover appeared on the outside.

"Do us all a favor and go for a jog." - Said Sayoko; her persona obeyed, running around.

"Uh..." - Said Rise - "Why did your Persona look like... Er..." - She blushed.

"It looks like everyone's personal dream lover." - I said, stomping on Yosuke's foot to prevent it from going into his mouth.

"Is that so? I wonder what it looks like to you guys." - Said Rise, giggling.

"Let's move it." - Said Sayoko - "This won't distract them for long."

We nodded and did so.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _June 23rd, After School, Velvet Room_**

"Wooooow..." - Said Rise, looking around curiously - "So... Quiet... And blue..."

Yukiko had already gone into full-on hostess mode, taking drink orders and doing her best to make us all comfortable, which, at least for me, had the exact opposite effect.

"Why, hello, there, Idol." - Said Igor, smiling.

"I'm more than an idol, you know!" - Said Rise, irritably.

"That is very much a start." - Said Igor - "Are you ready?"

Rise looked to Yosuke and he nodded.

"You know you can do it." - He said.

Rise nodded as well, as Igor let in her twin with maddened, golden eyes and a psychotic smirk.

"Hello, me." - She said, her tone serious.

"Oh, so you're now pretending there even _is_ a real you? And who is she, then? The bimbo Risette? The shy girl no one liked in high school? You don't even know who you are, yet one thing's for certain, you wanna bare it all you're so lonely..." - Said her shadow.

"Yeah. So?" - Asked Rise, with an odd kind of calm - "I'm sorry, is that some kind of a big secret? The whole _reason_ I came here was to find myself."

"Well, you _didn't_ , nor will you _ever_!" - Shouted her shadow, giggling.

"Damn you..." - Said Rise, through gritted teeth.

"You will because you now have help looking!" - Shouted Yosuke.

It apparently got through to her.

Rise turned to Yosuke and nodded.

"Hey. Okay. So you're me. And I'm afraid of not finding myself. But you know what? I can still try, can't I? _We_ can still try. Even if you don't think we'll manage. So. What do you say? Friends?"

She walked to her shadow and held her hand.

The Shadow took it and nodded, then reformed into a tall woman with some sort of an antenna for a face.

"You and I are one, Himiko." - Said Rise, smiling.

She then turned to us as her persona disappeared.

"So is that it?" - She asked.

"Uh..." - I paused - "Did you do anything to prevent her from getting exhausted, Igor?"

Igor smiled.

"I most certainly did not. It _does_ work out well for our hero, however..."

Yosuke blushed wildly.

"Uh..." - He stammered.

Rise smiled.

"Well, I _am_ a bit tired. But I'd much rather go somewhere calm and relaxing than home right now..." - She said - "I don't wanna deal with too many people and the tofu shop is still open..."

"Well, the bus to the hills passes by soon..." - Said Yosuke, blushing.

"Did you forget you had won those free car rides, Hanamura?" - Asked Mitsuru, trying to be as subtle as she could.

"I'll take the bus." - Said Rise, smiling - "Scenic route. Let's go, Yosuke."

Yosuke blushed hard and followed her out.

"Wow, _she_ knows what she wants..." - Said Chie.

"You go, girl..." - Said Sayoko, giggling - "So. We done here?"

"Here, I believe so..." - Said Mitsuru - "What do you say to a little chat with Aika Nakamura, however?"

"You wanna go to Aiya's?" - Asked Kanji.

"Not at _all_." - Said Mitsuru, smirking.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _June 23rd, TV World_**

"So _this_ is my mental landscape, huh..." - Muttered my uncle; just because he hadn't _made_ it to this place didn't mean he hadn't created it, after all; Teddie had some trouble locating it, but it _was_ there.

"I like it. We'll call it the _Postcinct_." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

Indeed, it was basically a lot of police-style furniture, except it was all ostensibly outside, or it would be were it not for all the bars between us and the _actual_ \- and rather sunny and beautiful - outside area.

"Well, everyone has had to deal with theirs, innit? Fair is fair." - Said my uncle - "Four shadows. Look like warden types..."

A few hours later, we were still training.

"No, really, come at me..." - Said Sayoko, smirking; unlike us, she _was_ very much a pratictioner of judo; her best attacks came from drawing the opponent in and then using their own strength against them.

Which she showed by tossing one of what we now called _Grey Wardens_ on the ground and elbowing him with her custom-made spiked elbow-pads; Mitsuru had already downed the other one.

"Let's kick them while they're down!" - Shouted Sayoko.

I nodded.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" - She shouted, as we charged.

The end of the battle had her dusting off her hands.

"Anyone has a watch so I can call time of death?" - She asked, giggling.

"Is anyone else hungry?" - I asked, smirking at Sayoko's quip.

"Well, yeah, but unless you wanna eat dead shadows..." - Said my uncle.

"That will not be necessary." - Said Mitsuru.

"Kirijo, I think you and Yu go very well together, you're nice and all, but will you quit playing coy already?" - Asked my uncle - "Really, it's the kind of thing that's unnerving to a detective."

"If I am correct in my estimate, we will have food from Aiya's." - She said - "Yu told you about the incident at the camping trip, yes?"

"Uh... You think she can..." - Asked my uncle.

"Place your orders so we can find out." - Said Mitsuru, evenly; after everyone _had_ placed their order, she repeated those orders to nowhere and added a _plus whatever the caterer wishes to eat;_ she then had us move to the next floor and find _another_ shadow group to beat, _just to make it more challenging to Miss Nakamura_ , as she put it.

The twin-type enemy we had named _Sweaty Perps_ did not take well to fire, which Miss Sofue gleefully exploited; the second one of the duo was down now.

"Fate has given us this chance!" - Shouted Miss Sofue.

I nodded as we charged at them.

"Ammit shall devour you!" - She shouted as she ran at the enemies.

At the end of the battle, Miss Sofue stood crossing her divining rod and flail in front of her chest.

"Magnificent; we are making history..." - She said, smiling softly as she mused.

"I've got your orders here..." - Said, of course, of _course_ , Aika Nakamura, from behind us.

"Yes." - I said - "Of course you do."

"But this time you are also our guest." - Said Mitsuru - "And I believe you have been ensuring the nourishment of the people here; we must thank you for not letting those inside this world starve to their deaths, even as we wonder why you never made any attempt at saving them or alerting people..."

Aika looked at us with that same deadpan, calm-to-the-point-of-creepy expression she always had.

"You did include an order for me." - She said, simply, handing each person their order and setting down a small bowl of noodles for herself - "And, likewise, people talk during meals. What do you wish to know?"

"So there _are_ rules for you..." - Said Naoto, pensively - "Once you are included in the roster of those that are _eating_ , you are allowed to stay with the clients and talk to them..."

Aika nodded.

"I shall tell you. But there are reasons I do not tell anybody else." - She said, simply.

And I felt the Aeon arcana form.


	30. The Quirk

**_June 23rd, Postcinct, TV World_**

"So..." - Said Teddie - "You can deliver food to me here? And... And you'll sit and talk to me if I include food for you in the order?"

Aika looked at Teddie evenly and nodded.

"That is correct."

"Remember to be respectful, Teddie." - Said Mitsuru, her voice as delicate as silk on steel as we got ready to eat.

The instant Aika took her first bite, her behavior changed.

"Okay." - She said, in a normal, even a bit cheerful tone - "You know how people romanticize small towns? The quiet, the community feeling and so on?"

"Yeah." - Said Sayoko.

"Well, they also romanticize one other thing." - Said Aika - "The quirks."

"Go on..." - Said Miss Sofue, intrigued.

"Inaba's specialty is beef." - Said Aika, musing - "Something rare in Japan and that gives an unusual trait to this otherwise insignificant little city in the middle of nowhere. Kyoto was the Japanese capital. Tokyo _is_. New York is the capital of the world, Paris a grand cultural center. From Lisbon and London, ships gave a new continent to the world. Battles big and small took place in special, historical sites. Inaba has beef. A small town in the Brazilian countryside is the second biggest producer of fireworks in the world. A hamlet in the US is responsible for a huge percentage of the mushroom production in that country. Those cities do not matter but for their quirks. Their quirks make them special..."

"You are a quirk." - Said Naoto.

"One of them, yes, along with the beef." - Said Aika - "The delivery girl that _always_ delivers the meals, wherever it is, whenever it is, whatever it is. When you're done, just leave the bowl. Pretty, neat, simple, filling. Even innocent and childlike; the _mother_ that will bring you food and clean after you, the _care_ that you will receive and _know_ you will receive, no matter where you are, no matter how dire your straits. Quirks do not only give flavor to small towns. They are often what keeps them alive. What makes them _matter_."

"But that doesn't explain how you got the _power_ to enter the Velvet Room or the TV world... Let alone see here..." - Said Chie.

"I'll get there." - Said Aika - "Everybody wishes for those quirks. For something that makes their place special, that makes _them_ special. Anyone can go to McDonald's and order something, but only the people in Inaba can call from anywhere, at any time and have me reach them..."

"Uh... Are you a kami?" - Asked Kanji.

Aika smiled lightly.

"After a fashion. I... Was a sickly girl. I ran a very real risk of dying before I turned ten. My parents made an offer at the shrine... And... I am not a kami per se. But I _did_ become a vessel of these wishes of the city. So, in some aspects, in exchange for being healed, I am an avatar of these wishes for quirks, and, thus, of that kami. And people wished for the folks that were kidnapped not to die. Their family and friends wondered if they were hungry or thirsty. And, precisely because I'm not fully a kami, I myself could do it of my own volition as well."

"So you made a deal with a kami for your life?" - Asked my uncle.

"It's not really bad." - Said Aika, smiling - "I make good money and I still can use my... Abilities in my free time, if I'm not obvious about them. I just have to make sure to feed the fox..."

"And... Why didn't you help the people?" - asked Mitsuru.

Aika sighed.

"Wishes are often conflicting. Even within the self. Basically, there are greater forces at play that kept me from even trying that. I'm not even a full kami, let alone a powerful one. What I _could_ do, I did."

"Is that why you've been working at the inn?" - Asked Yukiko - "And why you gave us those free mega beef bowls?"

"It's part of what I could do." - Said Aika, smiling sadly.

"Uhm... And have you ever met your shadow here?" - I asked.

"She helps with the deliveries, now." - Said Aika, simply.

"You're kidding." - Said Yukiko.

"Maybe, maybe not." - Said Aika, smirking, as she finished her meal - "But you do not know that. Just know that you won't have trouble with my shadow. And now I'll go back to my duties as the perfect delivery girl..."

We nodded.

"Thanks." - I said, sensing Aika going back to that nearly emotionless state, the _kami_ in her mostly taking over.

Aika nodded, her expression cold and neutral.

"Your total is eleven thousand yen."

Then she flashed us a light smile, even in that mode.

"And remember: we deliver anything, anywhere, anytime. And when you're done, just leave the bowls." - She said, this time with a measure of _tenderness_ that somehow made us all blush as Mitsuru paid her.

"Wait..." - Said my uncle, as she left - "Feed the fox? So... It's a kami? So... You weren't joking when you said the fox gave you tasks?"

"And now you have evidence." - I said, rolling my eyes.

"Suuuure, TV screens doubling as dimensional doors into the realm of people's minds, that's believable, foxes giving tasks, _that_ 's crazy..." - Said Sayoko as I promised myself to buy her a soda or something.

As we left the TV, I got a message from Yosuke.

" _SHE KISSED ME!1_ "

"Well, that settles it." - I said, smirking - "Yosuke's gonna be unbearable tomorrow..."


	31. Copycats, Finals and Plans

**_July 10th, Sunday, New Headquarters_**

We had been at the new Headquarters for a while now, both due to the people dealing with the new death and due to those that studied under King Moron expressing their regrets at his death - and their moral outrage at Sayoko's asking _why are you mourning this asshole?_ \- when I finally asked one question that bugged me.

"So... Did our killer strike again or...?"

"I believe we have a copycat in our hands..." - Said Naoto.

My uncle nodded.

"No TV, no nothing, Morooka was never even stopped by a reporter. Plus the other victims didn't show any causes for their deaths. Morooka's was blunt force trauma to the head." - He said.

"So, what do we do?" - I asked.

"Well, if it's something normal, the actual police could handle it this time." - Said my uncle - "Problem is, if they find the killer, it gets that much easier for both the brass and whoever's working against us from the inside to pin _all_ murders on them."

Naoto nodded, pensively.

"So... Now what do we do? We just wait until the police finds the copycat and try to protect them inside?" - Asked Kanji.

"We may need to deal with the possibility of the police wishing to close the investigation." - Said Mitsuru.

"Can you do anything about it, Dojima-san?" - Asked Yosuke.

"I'm not anywhere near the top brass, Hanamura." - Said my uncle.

"Hmm." - Said Sayoko - "Let's wait for the perp to actually _get_ jailed first. Then we deal with the fallout. Priorities, y'know."

"Good idea." - Said Rise.

"Incidentally..." - Said Miss Sofue - "...am _I_ a suspect?"

"What?" - Asked Chie.

"That... Is fairly random, teacher." - Said Yukiko.

"I excoriated him under everyone's view at school." - Said my teacher, evenly.

"Even assuming they _do_ view the case as a copycat, based on what we know of him, you would be, but then so would just about everybody else that ever had any contact with him." - Said Naoto, evenly - "If you can account for your whereabouts yesterday night, you will be fine. If you cannot, it will be slightly more troublesome, but I doubt you will be treated with any more suspicion than anybody else. If they _do_ believe Miss Yamano's and Konishi's murderer killed him as well, they will not take a second look at you if you can account for your whereabouts in any of these cases..."

"I _hate_ victims like Morooka." - Said my uncle, sighing - " _Everybody_ 's got motive."

I looked at my uncle sympathetically.

"Okay." - Said Sayoko - "Now, you wanted to talk about the other issue, this... New girl, yes? Uh, we aren't gonna just up and let her join, are we? That's crazy even for _me_..."

Miss Sofue sighed.

"Normally... I would fully agree with you. And yet..." - She trailed off.

"Look, Kimiko, I get it. You feel sorry for her. But, really... I mean, what's she even like anyways?" - Asked Sayoko.

"Uhm... Quite headstrong... She is a very good actress for her age as well; she is the best in the drama club. Now, I do understand none of these are qualifications." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Wait. An _actress_ , you say?" - Asked Sayoko, suddenly smiling.

"Aw, _man_..." - Said Yosuke - "I know that look. She's having an _idea_..."

"Hmm. I say we postpone our decision on this girl for a while..." - Said Sayoko - "Like, until the copycat is found and we see how the thing with them plays out."

"What reason could there possibly be to get her involved?" - Asked my uncle, impatiently.

Sayoko just smiled to Mitsuru.

"You know... I wonder how much _influence_ you have..."

"Quite a bit, if it proves necessary." - Said Mitsuru, coolly - "Are you going to disclose your intentions?"

"Hmmm, nah. Not just yet." - Said Sayoko, smirking - "I should go back to the hospital anyways."

With that she up and left.

"Uh... Uncle? Did you ever have to work with someone like Sayoko in the force?" - I asked.

My uncle just groaned tiredly.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _July 11th, Monday, New Headquarters_**

"So this is _worse_ than we thought." - Said Yosuke.

"Yes." - Said Naoto - "They already have a suspect. They are doing their very best to ignore any and all evidence that said suspect is not the one responsible for Miss Yamano's and Miss Konishi's deaths. Indeed, I have been removed from the case."

"I'm sorry, Shirogane." - Said my uncle - "But..."

"Abstaining from coming to my defense and from pointing out the inconsistencies was the correct decision, at the very least for now." - Said Naoto - "If the criminal is within the police, lulling them into a false sense of security might be the answer; advertising your suspicion certainly would not be. Besides which, you would be by far in the minority in that context. I assume that was your position?"

"Yes. But then why did _you_ argue that it was a copycat?" - Asked my uncle.

Naoto smirked.

"To create a narrative within the police. _The kid consultant is trying to stay useful._ I was half-tempted to disclose my gender. I _knew_ nobody would take me seriously, they were in such a rush to close down that embarrassment of an open case." - She said - "Seeing no one taking me seriously reinforces that false sense of security."

"That was quite a sacrifice you made." - Said Mitsuru.

"Not at all." - Said Naoto, simply.

"Naoto, won't that risk the perp killin' ya?" - Asked Kanji, a touch more fearfully than he'd like.

"What would that avail them but the suspicion that I was correct?" - Asked Naoto.

"Hm. 'Kay." - Said Kanji, blushing, clearly not fully convinced.

"I simply _must_ stalk the two of you on a date sometime." - Said Sayoko, smirking - "The gushing potential..."

"Ahem." - Said Miss Sofue - "Ryotaro, it might still take a while to apprehend the suspect, let alone debrief them, yes?"

"Well, yeah." - Said my uncle.

"Which may work in our favor." - She turned her look to the high-schoolers among us - "The final exams _do_ , after all, start next week. And you are not to expect my leniency just on account of our activities together."

"Oh, right... I completely forgot..." - Said Kanji, ruefully.

"That being said." - Said Mitsuru - "I hired tutors to aid you all."

"Uh..." - Said Chie - "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"After all this time, it's a wonder anyone here's still surprised by what she does." - Said Sayoko, giggling.

"I have seen to it that tutors aid you all in your studies, for the next days until your finals." - Said Mitsuru - "They shall work around your schedule."

My uncle got up, ostensibly to grab a cup of coffee, and, passing by me, whispered:

"Careful. I don't think she's _asking_..."

I just nodded and prepared myself mentally.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Saturday, July 23rd, School Roof_**

"So, the good news is I think I did well, so, kudos to Mitsuru-san's tutors..." - Said Yosuke - "It only cost me my sanity..."

"I feel like a thousand trucks carrying two tons each crisscrossed through my brain..." - Muttered Kanji.

Naoto just looked at us quizzically.

"Surely you cannot be _that_ mentally drained."

"Oh, right. Naoto's a freaking genius..." - Said Rise, tiredly.

"I'm surprised you didn't use _your_ persona to get the answers..." - Said Chie.

"And if I _ever_ got found out..." - Said Rise.

"Right." - Said Chie - "How'd you do, Yuki?"

"I think I did fine, but I'm _not_ trying to fly home today in the state I'm in." - Said Yukiko who then turned to me - "You?"

"I'm pretty confident, but yeah... Her methods _can_ be pretty brutal..." - I said - "So, on to more relaxing stuff like trying to nab a murder suspect?"

"Oh, don't remind us." - Said Yosuke, softly - "Well, let's head back..."

I nodded and we made our way down...


	32. The Void and the Void

**_July 30th, Saturday, Void Quest_**

"So... A videogame." - Said Chie.

"All boys do love games..." - Said Yosuke.

"Hopefully not usually to the point of making them into their mental landscape." - Said Miss Sofue - "And yet..."

She knelt and tapped the pixelated floor and the water.

"Hmm. These materials... I wonder what they are. And how they would interact with others..." - She mused, succeeding at picking up some of the blue water pixels and pocketing them.

"Okay, Kimiko, what do you say you geek out over the pixels when we're done saving the murderer?" - Asked Sayoko, pleasantly - "I'll even get some test tubes and stuff for you to get samples when we're back here whenever."

"Ah, yes, fair enough." - She said, nodding and getting up - "I should bring some of my archaeology equipment too..."

"...which you have and know how to use to the surprise of _nobody_." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

She then turned to the strange game title screen.

"Up! Up! Down! Down! Left! Right! Left! Right! B! A! Start!" - She shouted.

Everyone proceeded to look at her like she was nuts while the _title screen_ didn't move at all.

"You claim all boys love games and yet never heard of the Konami Code?" - She asked, irritably.

"That was some old cheat code?" - Asked Kanji.

"...which she memorized and attempted to use to the surprise of _nobody_." - Said Miss Sofue, smirking - "Sadly, however, Uehara-san, we shall have to brave this game the old-fashioned way..."

"Let's just go in and get this over with." - Said my uncle, sighing, clearly uncomfortable there.

As we went in, the game started.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Endgame_**

"So... annoying..." - Muttered Sayoko - "AGIDYNE!"

I had to agree with her; the baby had rebuilt the shell twice now and we were chipping away at it. At least we had a goodly amount of healing, courtesy of Yukiko.

"Teddie! Eye on the ball, do you find any weaknesses?" - Asked my uncle, for the third time; Teddie seemed... Oddly out of it.

"S-sorry, Dojima-san, no..." - He muttered as Rise shouted that there _weren't_ any.

"Tch." - Said my uncle - "Cover us, Gozuki!"

We all felt the shield once again as Yukiko fired a second Agidyne at the being, leaving the baby thing open once more.

Sayoko charged at it and grappled it, wrestling it to the floor.

"LET'S PILE UP!" - She shouted, and we did just that.

This time, the being finally seemed to feel it and began to disperse and vanish.

"No... I... must end you... How else... Will I prove... I am not hollow...?" - The being muttered as it vanished.

Teddie looked downcast.

" _I_ am hollow..." - He muttered.

"Uh... You okay, Teddie?" - asked Kanji as my uncle went to arrest Mitsuo.

"If... If I'm hollow... How can I prove I even exist?" - Asked Teddie.

"Huh?" - Asked Kanji.

"You cannot." - Said... Someone else entirely.

And then we saw Teddie's twin walking in through the same door that got us here.

Teddie's _emotionless, expressionless twin with crazy eyes_.

Teddie looked at his other self with a look that I knew all too well, even though I had only seen it before on Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke.

"Dammit... Prepare yourselves!" - I shouted.

As Teddie, predictably, argued with his shadow, getting angrier and angrier.

"Naoto! Kanji! Get Mitsuo out of here!" - I shouted.

"This will be bad..." - Said Rise as the shadows gathered among Teddie's one, turning into a giant Teddie coming out of the ground with a black emptiness for half his face.

"Yukiko, you're on empty, sit this one out, Miss Sofue, come with! Let's go..." - I shouted.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Endgame_**

"Everyone! I need to call tactics!" - I shouted.

"I'm all yours..." - Said Sayoko.

"So it shall be!" - Said Miss Sofue.

"You're the boss." - Said my uncle.

"Uncle, you cover us, Sofue-sensei, heal us, Sayoko, burn it!" - I shouted as I charged at the being with my sword.

The party followed my orders and the being took some damage.

"Protect yourselves!" - Shouted Rise.

"You heard her." - I said, and we prepared to dodge once again - and did as his hand sweeped across the battlefield.

"He's open!" - I shouted - "Let's all hit him with all we've got!"

"I am Iset Reborn..." - Said Miss Sofue, Iset casting an Agidyne on the bear.

"Gozuki, you and I are one!" - Shouted my uncle, as Gozuki hit the monster with his Navas Nebula technique.

"Let's hurt him _bad_ , Lust..." - Said Sayoko, smiling a sadistic smile as Lust cast an Agidyne on the thing.

I was prepared to charge at the being again when it began to disappear.

"You're definitely not nothing, Teddie..." - I said, panting, to a Teddie that looked sheepishly at us.

"Why did you not ever say anything about those feelings you held, Teddie?" - Asked my teacher.

"I... Did not want to bother you... But... The fact is I don't know who I am..." - Said Teddie, looking at his reformed shadow - "And... And I might never know... I might never know the truth!"

"And you thought that might mean you're _nothing_? That you were... Hollow?" - Asked my uncle - "This is insane, Teddie! You _feel_ things, right? You _do_ things, you _think_ , you _care_ , you _act_! How is that hollow?"

"You stupid bear..." - Said Sayoko - "You just need to keep going until you find the truth! We'll help! And if you don't find it, you still have people that care about you, you still _matter_ , you can still build a whole new future! You can become anything you want!"

"Thanks... Sayo-chan..." - Said Teddie, blushing, as he turned to the Shadow.

"I... I am you." - He said - "I am you, Kintoki-Doji..." - as the shadow became a roundish being.

"I... I'll wait for a bit now." - Said Teddie - "I have some thinking to do..."

We nodded and helped him in our way down, Kanji carrying an unconscious Mitsuo.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _August 2nd, New Headquarters_**

"So, any luck with those pixel things, Miss Sofue?" - I asked.

"I have been trying to understand what they are, but I'm not a scientist." - She said.

"The samples you gave me turned out to be... Light condensed into a solid form." - Said Mitsuru - "Furthermore, they emulate the property of whatever they represented."

"Weird." - Said Chie.

"Now... About our little copycat, Dojima?" - Asked Sayoko - "How are Inaba's Finest dealing with it?"

"They are _completely_ buying that he's the killer and want to close the case." - said my uncle - "It doesn't help that he's confessed."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Hey, Mitsuru, can you fund a quick cultural event?" - Asked Sayoko, actively _smiling_.

"I assume you shall tell me your plan when you are ready, but the answer is yes." - Said Mitsuru, dryly.

"Why are you so _delighted_?" - Asked Yosuke, worried.

"Because I love it when these things come together and your aspiring actress has just earned her ticket in..." - Said Sayoko - "Now, we _should_ call her first... And call Nutcase Messiah as well..."

"Why do I have the sinking feeling I _know_ what your plan is...?" - Asked my uncle.


	33. Stanislavski, Gogol and an Idiot

**_August 3rd, Wednesday, New Headquarters_**

"As I said on the phone, I'm in." - Said Ozawa. Or, as she insisted we call her, Yumi.

"Are you sure you can handle the risks?" - Asked Mitsuru.

Yumi looked evenly at Mitsuru.

"Kirijo." - She said - "Have you ever been in a situation that's so screwed up you wanted to run away from it, _no matter what_?"

"...yes. But that is not the solution." - Said Mitsuru.

"Then what is?" - Asked Yumi - "Should I keep on living with my mother and deal with the fact that one day that man might up and leave again, and then I'd be stuck trying to help and comfort my mother over her being stupid enough to let him back into her life, after his bimbo girlfriend left him due to a disease that was oh-so-miraculously healed? That's not an option! I _saw_ the kind of power you have. And I imagine there's money to be made from these things, too... So, yes, I want to escape. But you know what else? You're a _billionaire_. If I work with you, I can get the money or connections for just about whatever career I choose. Especially if I impress you, right? And, above all, yes, I don't want to _deal with that insane bunch of crap_ of a hand I was dealt! So, sue me! Yes, I _can_ handle the risks. Or, at least, I'm willing to _try_ rather than staying where I am now! Besides, you _need_ me, right?"

"You could have answered with the last three sentences, and I would have accepted it." - Said Mitsuru, evenly - "However, you did offer some input into your motivations. All of them are correct, some more than others. Granted, not a one of the people I worked with ever asked for financial or social assistance afterwards, but I would never refuse them should there be need. And... If you prove effective to our purposes, it is only fair that you are rewarded. And if we become friends, it is only normal that I try and aid you. Besides which, you did offer a friendly shoulder to the people of this group."

"Plus Mitsuru does a lot of stuff for us without us even askin'..." - Said Kanji.

"So, yeah. I'm in." - Said Yumi.

"I shall arrange it." - Said Mitsuru - "And Kanji, your mother's shop will be receiving an order for the costumes."

"See what I mean?" - Asked Kanji, smiling lightly.

Yumi nodded.

"Okay. So what will be the play?"

"We do not know yet." - Said Mitsuru.

"Simply put, we need something with a broad appeal." - Said Naoto.

"A comedy could work." - Said Yosuke - "Everybody loves a clown..."

"No, only Rise here does." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

"Hey!" - huffed Yosuke, as Rise giggled.

Yumi giggled as well.

"Okay, I got the point... And congrats, Hanamura... Well... I do have an interest in my career too..."

"So, something both popular or funny enough to make a lot of noise and help your career and classy enough to justify media attention _and_ help your career." - Said Chie.

"And it has to have a female lead." - Said Yukiko.

"Not necessarily." - Said Yumi - "I can play a male."

"I can get behind that." - Said Sayoko, smiling rather tenderly to Naoto.

"What is it with you and my clothing?" - Asked Naoto, blushing.

"Careful. She might hug you again." - I said, smirking.

"How about a shortened adaptation of _The Government Inspector_?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"So... A play about corrupt hicks in government cutting corners." - Said my uncle - "That's... Pretty smart. The play is about public power doing shoddy work, she vanishes with the same pattern, the police can't afford to look _like the characters_... Very nice."

"You flatter me." - Said Miss Sofue, smiling lightly - "So, what say you?"

"Sure, I love Gogol." - Said Yumi.

"Okay." - I said - " _Government Inspector_ it is."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Uhm, I thought you said everyone was here?" - Asked Yumi.

"Yes, well... We need to introduce you to the lead actor..." - Said Yukiko, sighing as she glid over the floor and opened the door.

Sure enough, Namatame was there.

"Yumi Ozawa, this is Idiot With a Messianic Complex, or Nutcase Messiah for short." - Said Sayoko - "Nutcase Messiah, this is Yumi Ozawa. You'll be kidnapping her, except this time she'll be aware."

"Uhm... My name is Taro Namatame, Ozawa-san..." - Said Namatame, deflated.

"Oh, you're the kidnapper they've told me about." - Said Yumi, oddly calmly.

"That would be true, yes... I thought I was saving people..." - He said, remorsefully.

"And that's why you earned the nickname." - Said Chie - "Now, we need to know all we can about you, Yumi, so we can find you in your mindscape. You can't hide anything from us and above all you can't hide anything from _yourself_. You can't reject your shadow, or it will attack us all."

"And you'll have power outside the other world only if you accept your shadow here or in the Velvet Room." - Said Sayoko, producing some flames - "It's why I can do this, but our leader here can't do a thing here even though he has like eight personas."

Yumi nodded.

"Okay... I... I'll do my best."

"Remember, it can be even _good_ unconfortable truths or stuff you don't _know_ you know. Basically... You should admit and consider carefully whatever your shadow tells you without taking their bait." - Said Yukiko.

"Got it." - Said Yumi - "I'll send you all info on myself I can through e-mail and give you something of mine later so you can find me. Send me the contract for the play and so on..."

"Shouldn't we talk about how I'll, er... Kidnap you?" - Asked Namatame.

"You clearly don't know the first thing about acting, do you?" - was Yumi's answer - "No. If my role is that of a kidnap victim, it's best that I don't know where, when or how. Think _method acting_. I'll be seeing you guys."

"Hey, before you leave, what are your favorite foods from Aiya's? " - Asked Yosuke.

"Uh... Nikudon, stir-fried chards, mapo dofu, won ton, bifun, both soup and normal, and the dumplings they make on foggy days, I really love those... Why?" - Asked Yumi.

Yosuke smiled, taking notes.

"Plus whatever the caterer wishes." - He said - "See you soon, Yumi."

"Uh... Oooohkaaay..." - She said, blinking, and left, leaving us to discuss plans with Namatame.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _August 5th, Friday, Dojima Residence_**

"She works fast..." - I said, watching Yumi all charismatic and eloquent on TV.

"Ozawa or Kirijo?" - Asked my uncle as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Yes." - I said, smirking - "And thanks."

As Yumi's tone shifted towards _political_ due to the tone of the play, my uncle shot me a look.

"She's... Pretty articulate about politics."

"Yumi is, well... Intense. And I don't think her family made that much money, even _before_ her father left." - I said.

"So? Lots of poor people aren't half as passionate as she seems." - My uncle said - "Then again, she _is_ an actress..."

"Fair enough." - I said - "I don't think she's acting, there, though..."

"She seemed a bit less complex than that when I met her..." - Said my uncle.

I nodded.

"I don't think she knows her own complexities..." - I said, smirking.

Nanako had been silent until that point, just watching the interview.

"Daddy, what is an _institution_?" - She asked.

My uncle explained it to Nanako as well as she could understand and she nodded.

"Thanks, daddy." - She said - "I'll go wash the dishes now."

I smile.

"Let me." - I said, getting up - "You did do the laundry, after all."

My uncle smirked.

"Showing her how an institution should work, are we?" - He asked.

"Yes. Plus, hey, you made dinner." - I said.

My uncle chuckled.

"So, this is what, a reward for both?" - He asked.

"Pretty much." - I said.

I kept talking to the two about institutions - and felt the now-familiar pang of Nanako's arcana, _Justice_...

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _August 7th, Sunday, Dojima Residence, about ten past midnight_**

"Yep." - I said to my uncle in the living room - "Sure enough, she appeared in my room. Here too?"

"Got it on video, too." - Said my uncle - "No shadow self yet."

"All going to plan..." - I said.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _August 8th/9th, Tuesday, Dojima Residence, midnight_**

"I love you, Daddy, please, don't ever leave me again, I've missed you so much!"

That, of course, was Yumi's shadow, on, of course, a stage, wearing, of _course_ , a low-cut _Romeo and Juliet_ -style dress and acting, in general, like a sweet and naive girl that just loved and missed her father _so very much_ and wanted to make it _all okay again_.

My phone rang.

"Yeah, Yosuke..." - I said, sighing, before he even spoke a word - "We _may_ well have to fight her shadow..."


	34. The Escape Artist

**_August 9th, Tuesday, TV World_**

"So, Sayoko. Any funny names?" - I asked, looking at the landscape.

Basically a long succession of stages, backstages and dressing rooms with enough costumes of just about _all_ kinds - and mixed inbetween - together. On the floor, were the lights. The ceilings and walls were curtains and modern special-effects equipment shared a space with stuff that would be outdated back in Shakespeare's time.

"Theatre of the Absurd?" - Was Sayoko's answer - "Well, let's go save Juliet before she drinks that nice, tasty cup of poison..."

I nodded as we made our way.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

The last gallery - the Final Act - was a stage in front of an audience.

An audience made up _entirely_ of Yumis.

"Yeah, that's not weird or anything..." - Said Yosuke, sarcastically.

Yumi was in her school uniform, looking annoyedly at her persona.

"How can you love that man?" - She asked - "Dammit... How can _we_ love that man? He _left_ us! He vanished, left us and our mom by ourselves... Having to comfort ourselves... And now... Now he has the _gall_ to come back just because he got sick? It's not _fair!_ "

"But daddy gave us life! And he took us to the park when we were little and he said he loved us..." - Said the shadow.

"Then one day we woke up and he was _gone_! Ugh... This is insane! Why am I screwed up enough to have a part of me, no matter how small, love him?" - Asked Yumi - "And... Jeez, why is a part of me all mushy? That's embarrassing! Besides, what _will_ it take for you, or I, or us, to stop loving him, then? Him leaving _again_?"

"Love and trust are two very different things..." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Ohh, plot twist." - Said one of the Yumis in the audience.

Miss Sofue looked at the audience, then at us, then back at the audience.

"You were hurt by him. And you may well ultimately _despise_ him. But your feelings will always be in conflict in this matter." - She said, loudly - and to the audience.

"Is she _acting_?" - Yukiko asked.

"Yep." - Said Chie.

"But _why_?" - Asked Yumi, near tears - "Why does it have to be like this? This..."

"You're a good person." - Said Kanji, wincing as a limelight focused on him - "You're rightfully pissed with your dad right now and you have every right to hate him, but you still find it within yourself to love him a bit and to miss him a little..."

"I liked when he said he loved me..." - Said the shadow - "I wanna act for him... Make him proud..."

Yumi glared at her shadow.

" _If_ he's even in the audience." - She spat - "Otherwise, I might be too busy helping mom through her _second_ disappointment with the same man to act!"

"The decision on whether or not to forgive him is yours, and yours alone, Yumi." - Said Naoto, stepping forth and looking at the audience - "But, in order to even make an informed decision _not_ to forgive him, you must admit that a part of you wants to."

Yumi looked at her shadow.

"...you're an idiot. Heh. I guess that means _I_ 'm an idiot. But fine. I'll... _think_ on it. I don't think I'll ever actually forgive him. I most certainly won't ever _trust_ him again. But come with me to the Velvet Room and I'll _consider_ it. Okay?"

"Okay..." - Said her shadow, who then looked at Teddie.

"OH, SO CUTE! SO CUTE! CUTE, CUTE, CUTE!" - She shouted like a child, giggling and hugging an _extremely_ flustered Teddie - "I wanna take you home!"

The audience laughed as Yumi blushed furiously and Teddie didn't show any signs at all of minding the pretty girl in a low-cut dress higging him.

Yumi sighed.

"First rule of theater, whatever happens, make it seem like that's the way it's supposed to go..." - She muttered to herself, then joined hands with Miss Sofue and Kanji, gesturing the rest of us to join.

She bowed to the audience, along with us all.

"Don't you find it unsettling to have your twins applaud you?" - I asked as we took the bow.

"An audience is an audience is an audience." - Said Yumi, cheerfully - "Let's go."

Yumi's expression turned dark almost immediately after we left the stage, even as her shadow _carried_ Teddie, still giggling like a child.

"And scene." - She said, ruefully - "It sucks. That's the entire problem, it _still_ sucks. Heck, I was actually beginning to feel _sorry_ for that piece of garbage when he was dying..."

" _Omnes te moriturum amant._ " - Said Miss Sofue - "Everybody loves you when you are about to die."

"Yeah, it does, as you put it, suck." - Said Mitsuru - "But you shall not face it alone."

"You don't need to become my friends if you don't want to." - Said Yumi - "I outright _said_ my motivations weren't good at all and you don't need to do it out of pity."

"You misunderstand." - Said Miss Sofue - "A common cause and common enemies foster friendship. Besides which you were sincere towards us and you are gentler than you allow yourself to show."

"You wished to escape. Very well; for now, you shall." - Said Mitsuru - "But you will have to face your situation at some point. And at that point you shall have support."

"Plus, you did deliver on your side of the bargain." - Said Rise, smiling - "So, we kinda have to do our part as well, right?"

"And _your_ side was just getting me the persona and allowing me in. You have no obligation to _support_ me." - Said Yumi.

"Rules of the group." - Said my uncle - "We support one another. _That_ 's our fine print. Besides, you're one to talk, Yu and Amagi have come to you with _their_ problems!"

"For now, however, after obtaining your persona, you are to go over the script." - Said Mitsuru.

"Script?" - Asked Yumi.

"Surely you did not think the _play_ was a fake." - Said Mitsuru, smirking.

"See? Support." - I said, smirking myself.

Yumi actually smiled lightly.

"Oh, and... So... My classmate is a goddess..." - She said, her smile growing - "Heh. This whole thing is insane..."

"Looks like we have a new Yosuke on the team." - Said Chie, to which Yukiko started a giggling fit.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _August 9th, Tuesday, Velvet Room_**

"Wooooow..." - Said Yumi, looking around.

Yukiko became the perfect _hostess_ once more, her clothes actually morphing.

"New power." - I said as she nodded and began to take our orders.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Artist. I am Igor..." - Said Igor.

"This... This place looks amazing..." - Said Yumi.

"It does sit between dream and reality..." - Said Igor, smirking - "Now. The Hostess shall provide you with your key after you have accepted your persona..."

"Between dream and reality? C-can I stay here as long as I like?" - Asked Yumi.

Margaret looked evenly at her.

"You may, if it helps you cope. But it will not accomplish anything besides that."

Yumi looked seriously at Margaret and nodded.

She then looked at her shadow and sighed.

"I... Don't like to admit it. But... Yes. You are me. You and I are one and the same and I can't ignore you just to make you go away. It's not fair to either of us..." - She said - "So if you admit that part of you won't ever trust him again, I'll admit that part of me still loves him..."

The shadow nodded gently and turned into an elfin version of Yumi herself, wearing a medieval european man's garb.

"Heh. You're beautiful, Viola. And... Hehe..." - She looked at me for a moment and smiled.

And, suddenly, I was staring at myself, body, clothes and all.

"Not an illusion. I... can trans... form..." - Said Yumi, in my body, with my voice, as she, or right then he, fell asleep.

"She'll be anyone but herself for a while..." - Said Sayoko, with a sad smile on her face.

I nodded as I carried _him_ with my uncle to the nearest couch.

"Shapeshifter actress." - Said my uncle, pensively - "With... At least some issues that need addressing."

"Yeah, we should tread lightly..." - Said Rise as we sat and waited...


	35. Safehouse Between Dream and Reality

**_August 9th, Tuesday, Velvet Room_**

"Oh, I actually think he'd be a Kanji-grade rebel!" - Said Rise, giggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" - Asked Kanji, annoyed.

"Or maybe all emotional!" - Said Chie - "He's so calm usually and so on..."

As it turned out, having someone become your twin in a room filled with people that _saw_ their twins as the selves they kept hidden was fertile grounds for discussion.

"Then again... Why _didn't_ Yu ever have to fight his shadow?" - Asked my uncle.

"Okay, let's go with _that_." - I said - "That _is_ weird... And let me guess, you can't or won't answer, yes, Igor?"

Igor just smiled and shook his head, seeming to have the time of his life.

"Did you not ever experience anything out of the ordinary before?" - Asked Miss Sofue - "Out-of-body experiences, premonitions, anything?"

"No." - I said - "I... Could do this when I got here and saw the Midnight Channel..." - I said.

"Yet one more matter that needs investigating." - Said Naoto - "I do believe we should look into _all_ of this... Especially as the world changes..."

Mitsuru nodded.

"Your school will take a three-day class trip to Iwatodai in September 8th, yes, Miss Sofue?" - She asked.

Miss Sofue nodded.

"Until Friday the tenth, yes." - She said.

"Very well. I shall see that Gekkoukan extends the invitation for another day and then you can pay visits to a few specific facilities, extending it into a Sunday holiday for the students that wish to spend another day in Iwatodai." - Said Mitsuru - "I shall see to the extra lodging of the students, of course."

"We shall visit the facilities of the Kirijo Group, then?" - Asked Naoto.

Mitsuru nodded.

"Correct."

"Quite a bit of effort you're making just on our account." - Said my uncle.

Mitsuru smirked.

"It's nothing. Besides, it needs doing; Shirogane's, Tatsumi's, Hanamura's and Satonaka's relatives are as yet unaware of their extracurricular activities, yes? As well as Ozawa's."

"Yep." - Said Chie.

"That is correct." - Said Naoto.

"Yeah, I'm not about to tell my mom I'm fighting monsters." - Said Kanji.

"Ditto..." - Said Yosuke - "But isn't that costing you a lot?"

"A pittance." - Said Mitsuru, smirking.

I then heard my voice.

"Okay... So it wasn't a dream..." - Said Yumi.

"Hey, Yumi-chan, do us all a favor? Go all epic-sounding and say _I am a shadow, the true self!_ , please?" - Said Sayoko, smiling widely, before I could say anything - "Really, we _have_ to see this..."

I sighed.

My twin smirked.

"Let me guess. It's what the shadow selves say when you anger them? Very well, then." - She turned towards me and sneered in a way that nearly convinced me - "You pretend you're all cool and calm, but deep down you want to protect people and you _know_ you can't protect everyone... And that _hurts_ and you _still_ need to keep it cool... And I know it... Because _I am you!_ "

 _If you can't beat them..._

"You're not me!" - I said, mustering as much fake indignancy as I could.

Suddenly, _Yumi_ began to grow and take on the form of a gigantic semi-metallic corpse riddled with blades all throughout the grayish, dying body and holding two swords by the blades.

"I am a shadow, the true self!" - It shouted, with a distorted tone, with everyone looking... Rather horrified.

The shadow being disappeared as everyone clapped.

"Uh... Okay..." - Said Yumi - "The _being_ wasn't my doing..."

Margaret smirked.

"We _are_ allowed to enjoy ourselves." - She said - "The illusion was my doing."

"Ohkaaaay..." - I said - "Now that it's all done, will you _please_ change back?"

Yumi smirked and changed back to herself.

"Okay. Ozawa. We might need you to stay here for a while, say, a week." - Said my uncle.

"So I'm _disappeared_ long enough for it to be an issue." - She said - "Is it a problem for you guys?" - She asked, turning to Igor.

"We shall see to your accomodations..." - Said Igor, smiling - "After all, do you already _not_ live between dream and reality?"

"I guess that's him granting permission..." - Said Yosuke.

"Do you want us to give any message to your parents?" - Asked Yukiko.

Yumi sighed.

"I can't seem like I ran away, can I? Especially if... Ugh. Just... Tell them I'm okay and to go with the _vanished_ thing for a while, I don't know... You know what? Tell them whatever you want." - She said, finally - "I can't even _think_ of that right now."

"I'll just tell them you're in a safe place, pretending to still be disappeared, in order to aid the police in an investigation." - Said my uncle - "And not to tell anyone else, including anyone within the police, as it is a matter of internal affairs and I am in charge of investigating within the police side. Just make some statement as to the day and so on and I'll catch it on my cell phone."

Yumi did so.

"Well, okay. So, now, I wait... Guess I can review the script." - She said.

"Don't worry, Yumi-chan. _I_ will come to visit you here everyday and cheer you up!" - Said Teddie.

Yumi looked at Teddie.

"Heh. I guess at least part of me would love that, right? Besides... A talking teddy bear. How bad can it be?" - She smirked.

"Teddie needs some refining, but he is innocent to a fault and does have quite a heart." - Said Miss Sofue.

Yumi nodded.

"Okay. We'll talk." - She said, smiling a bit, then looked at Igor and Margaret - "And, if you want, we can talk as well."

Margaret nodded.

"The Hostess is human and has so far been agreeable. And my sister has gone away, against her orders, to look to aid a human that sacrificed himself to prevent a catastrophe. So I wish to know more as to the reasons for that behavior..."

"She likes him." - Said Yumi, smiling.

"Wait... Elizabeth... Likes Minato?" - Asked Mitsuru.

" _Now_ you connected the dots?" - Asked Sayoko - "Really, Mitsuru, do you think these mega-hyper-powerful _beings_ that govern a place _between dream and reality_ and talk to us cryptically because they have to be all neutral and whatever just _do_ stuff for people on a whim?"

"I granted Nanako Dojima the power of flight." - Said Margaret - "Is that not a whim?"

"No, Margaret, that is a _case in point_!" - Was Sayoko's response, laughing out loud - "From what they told me, Igor _let_ you do that and you did it because that adorable kid captivated you by complimenting your eyes... Now, tell me. You met her. Wouldn't you like to do a _lot_ of stuff for her?"

"...I see. I... Shall learn more by talking with Ozawa, then." - Said Margaret - "And... If the master allows, I shall also visit you and your daughter as well." - She said, turning to my uncle.

"Sure." - Said my uncle, smirking, while Igor just nodded, with his usual toothy grin.

"You know, if you weren't already dating Kimiko here, Nanako would be one hell of an icebreaker..." - Said Sayoko.

"I talked to her and found her adorable before I talked to him, in point of fact." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Called it." - Said Sayoko.

Yukiko had looked completely serious and in control up to that point.

Igor turned to her.

"By all means, Hostess, feel free to react as you would..."

Her giggling fit lasted a good ten minutes; by then, we had said our goodbyes and were leaving.


	36. A Quick Essay on Coping

**_August 17th, Wednesday, Velvet room_**

We had all, minus Teddie, made our way to the Velvet Room this time.

"Okay, Yumi can come out now." - Said my uncle - "The investigation is back on..."

"And Naoto seems _very_ pleased with herself about this..." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

"Oh, I took a page from your proverbial book, Uehara-san." - Said Naoto - "You see, I was the one openly stating that Kubo was a mere copycat. I actually took time out of my busy schedule to give interviews to that effect. And, once the police saw fit to once more require my services, I realized I was negotiating from a position of strength..."

"Ohohohoho, _nice_! How much of a raise did you get?" - Asked Sayoko.

"They _tripled_ her wages." - Said my uncle - "But you are being way too modest. You didn't realize it _once they saw fit_ , you _knew_ this would happen, didn't you? That's why you said it was no sacrifice..."

Naoto just lowered her cap over her eyes, smiling.

"Well, it seems I'm being a terrible influence on you all." - Said Sayoko, giggling - "Guess I should continue!"

"Oh, hey, guys."

That was Yumi, in a yukata no less.

"Making yourself comfortable, I see." - Said Rise.

"This place is _amazing_. Igor-san and Margaret let me have control of a small area, so I can basically make my house there with whatever I like..." - Said Yumi.

"Well, it _did_ help that you performed a manzai routine with Teddie per day for them..." - Said Yukiko, smiling, though still in _Hostess Mode_.

"Yumi-chan! The marshmallows are ready..."

That was a _very_ pretty blonde boy with Teddie's voice coming out of Yumi's door, holding a plate with marshmallows.

"Oh! Hi, Sensei, folks!" - he said, cheerfully.

"Teddie... How long have you been here?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Oh, I made a small room for him." - Said Yumi, smiling.

"Oh, _please_ , let this go where I think it's going..." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

"Uh, we don't _go_ anywhere, we just stay here!" - Said Teddie.

"They are just very good friends." - Said Yukiko.

"For now." - Said Chie - "You _do_ realize Teddie's... Uhm... Very innocent, right?"

" _Really_ , Satonaka?" - Asked Yumi, irritably - "Look. I know you and Amagi took your own sweet time to actually get together, and I know Kujikawa and Hanamura were love at first or second sight, but rest assured that, if and when anything at all happens with me and Teddie, it will be with him understanding each and every detail of it. Jeez, what do you take me for?"

"Very well already." - Said Miss Sofue - "Igor, can she remain living here?"

"I shall not deny, Queen, their entertainment value. They may stay, but at some point, for their own good, I shall give them notice to go elsewhere in a week." - Said Igor - "That is due to one reason alone: humans cannot spend all their time _between dream and reality_. That will take a serious toll on them."

"Still I at least got some time, maybe even to see about getting my own place if I play my cards really right with the exposure..." - Said Yumi, softly - "Well, let's go. I'll play the _victim that turned up_..."

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _August 24th, Wednesday, Samegawa river bank_**

"What are you laughing about? You are laughing about yourselves!"

Soon after that line, the play ended with Yumi in the role of the _Khlestakov_ female Japanese expy, Hanako Yamada, with the audience, gathered there for the show, erupting in applause and laughter. It was a success.

No one seemed to notice that she was about half a foot taller and four years older.

After the show ended and I walked with Mitsuru to congratulate Yumi, I saw her talking to her parents.

"I love you too." - I overheard her saying, to her father, simply - "But I don't _trust_ you."

She then noticed us and turned to us, giving her parents a quick glance; they took the clue and made some room.

"Oh, and _there_ 's the couple that made this whole thing happen!" - her mood was now positively _beaming._

"I did not _make it happen_ , Ozawa, you and the other actors did; I do not recall being on the stage at any point." - Said Mitsuru, smirking.

"Yet the fact remains that you _paid_ for there to _be_ a stage." - Said Yumi, smiling.

"That was _amazing,_ Yumi-chan! The intensity! The _feeling_!" - And that was Teddie, right now in his human form, hugging Yumi as she hugged him right back.

"That was just a comedy, Teddie..." - Said Yumi, giggling - "But I'm glad you liked..."

"Ah, the sweet aroma of _lost innocence_ flirting with _innocence_." - Said Sayoko, smirking as she made her way to us - "Guess I'll have to get the news on all the cute little couples through the grapevine. What a shame."

"Geez, Uehara, what is your problem?" - Asked my uncle as he approached with Miss Sofue.

"That was a stellar performance, Ozawa. I have worked with actual civil servants and your interactions were quite realistic indeed. And I at times _wished_ I were your character..." - Said Naoto, smirking as she came with Kanji.

"I told you, call me Yumi. And don't think you can buy me with flattery... But keep it up." - Said Yumi, smiling - "Now. The cast is thinking of going to Aiya's to celebrate. You're all invited."

"On the condition that you are not paying for our meals, I accept." - Said Miss Sofue, smiling - "You _did_ , after all, say you intended to gain your independence, yes? Saving money is the first step."

"The _second_ step? Knowing how to negotiate..." - said Sayoko, smiling - "Come on, let's go..."

"Naoto's success really went to her head, didn't it?" - said Rise - "Well, I'll check with my old contacts for roles Yumi might play..."

"I shall make some calls as well." - Said Mitsuru as we made our way to Aiya's.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _August 24th, Wednesday, Aiya's_**

"Today you are invited, Nakamura. My treat." - Said Mitsuru - "This _is_ your success as well."

Aika nodded and served us all with her usual expressionless face, which changed to the cheerful, congenial self after she served _herself_ and sat besides us; she had moved some tables around so we had the room to sit together.

"So, did the play go well?" - Asked Aika, smiling.

"Yumi kicked ass!" - Said Kanji.

"Yep. And now that we're done with the play... We should go to that world tomorrow..." - Said Yumi, pensively - "I do need to train..."

"You... Wanna go out and fight shadows?" - Asked Chie - "I didn't think you would actually join us in _combat_..."

"It's how _you guys_ train, right? Besides, I have a lot to gain." - She said.

"You might die in that world." - Said my uncle - "Would you be that willing to throw your life away after having gotten a new lease on it?"

"Says the guy with a daughter." - Said Yumi - "Look. This isn't some sort of a suicide attempt. This is me trying to get stronger and more skilled with my persona. And trying to make money, which there _is_ to be made, there. Also? In order to act, a person has to have decent physical fitness. It's why I took up _bojutsu_."

"Besides, I will protect her, Dojima-san!" - Said Teddie.

"All right, already." - Said my uncle - "And you have _some_ mouth on you..."

"Nothing wrong with some guts." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

"To be fair, Dojima-san having a daughter has no bearing on whether or not _your_ choice is wise." - Said Naoto - "But, then again, you do seem to have considered all angles. And I do believe this is not petty escapism..."

"Oh, it _is_ escapism too." - Said Yumi, shrugging - "But it's escapism with some other decent reasons. And I know that I might die. But, then again, so do you all. Did _that_ ever stop you?"

"Not even against Nyx..." - Said Mitsuru, pensively.

"The cult?" - Asked my uncle - "But they were human..."

Aika shook her head.

"Not the cult." - She said - "But this is _your_ story, Kirijo. You should tell it."

And Mitsuru told us how she had fought this eldritch being and about the Dark Hour.

"You fought a _goddess_?!" - Asked Yumi, wide-eyed.

"At great cost." - Said Mitsuru, sighing - "Three people I very much hold dear _did_ sacrifice themselves... But it was necessary."

"Necessary?" - Asked Yumi.

"The world would have ended had we not." - Said Mitsuru, no pride in her voice, just _loss_.

"You saved the world. Eight billion people. You saved... everyone. You saved us all..." - Said Yumi, trying to grasp it and having the same difficulty grasping it as everyone else.

"A number is too abstract." - Said Miss Sofue, herself dazed - "And I understand why these memories pain you. But I shall tell you something that will help you focus, Mitsuru-san."

"And that is?" - She asked, her voice more tired than anything I had ever heard.

"You saved Nanako." - Said Miss Sofue, smiling, as she hugged Mitsuru.

Who proceeded to cry on Miss Sofue's chest, softly, but liberally, all that she _hadn't_ cried during that time, that time in which she had to be strong enough to fight a _deity_ , and then she hadn't cried _afterwards_ , because there was still work to be done, there would always be, and because she couldn't put a face to her achievement anyways; the _world_ was too big, _billions_ too abstract, for anyone to understand, so it was much easier to forget she saved them and to distance herself from what she _lost_ in doing so.

Nanako was more than concrete enough.

Miss Sofue just smiled sadly and held Mitsuru while she soaked her coat.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _August 24th, Wednesday, Samegawa River Bank, late night_**

No one else was by the river; I and Mitsuru had come to see the stars while everyone else finished their meal.

Mitsuru spoke first.

"I apolog..."

Mitsuru's apology was cut short by me kissing her deeply, holding her as tight as she deserved and needed and feeling the usual unknown arcana pang.

I broke the kiss.

" _No one_ will judge you. _Everyone_ knows they owe you their lives. And, most of all, they are _all_ your friends." - I said.

Mitsuru blushed.

"I... do not think I have ever cried in front of my friends..." - She said - "Even those that fought by my side..."

"And not a one of them would judge you either." - I said - "Mitsuru..."

I then looked deep into her eyes and kept going.

"You will _never_ have to carry that weight alone."

Shortly afterwards, we noticed a tray with two steamy hot bowls of nikudon and two cans of soda carefully placed on one of the rocks.

 _Of course_ we hadn't heard anyone come by or leave.


	37. The Iwatodai Redemption, Part 1

**_September 8th, Thursday, Gekkoukan High_**

Except for my uncle, everyone had gone on the trip; Miss Sofue had pulled some strings to get Teddie in and Sayoko joined as "volunteer medical support, should there be need". Mitsuru was with us, but stepped out right before the Student Council President, Chihiro Fushimi, began her speech.

Shortly after she ended it, Mitsuru came back.

"Congratulations, Fushimi." - She said, simply.

"Kirijo-senpai? You... Heard the speech?" - She asked.

"It was very good indeed. I heard it from afar. I was afraid my presence would interfere..." - She said.

"I see. Thank you..." - Said Fushimi - "You did help me write it..."

She then hesitated.

"Kirijo-senpai. May we speak in private? It is about... Aigis-san. And Arisato-kun." - She asked.

Mitsuru looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"I... Do believe we owe you an explanation, now that quite a few important facts were, indeed, revealed..." - She said, then turned to us - "I shall be making some calls. It is about time you met the others. And... That will include you, Fushimi. It is only fair."

"I... Might have to call other acquaintances of him from this school, if it is about fairness." - Said Fushimi.

"Full disclosure, I suppose. I did have to do so to preserve something else..." - Said Mitsuru, sighing - "Call whomever you see fit and secure a classroom in... Shall we say, two hours?"

Fushimi nodded and left.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 8th, Thursday, Gekkoukan High Classroom, Two Hours Later_**

Aside from Chihiro Fushimi and our group, there were now quite a few different people in the room; on Mitsuru's side was the blonde girl we had seen on the Youtube videos, a guy dressed as a baseball player, a mousy girl with a bit of an antiquated fashion sense, a pretty girl with light brown hair, a ripped guy with gray hair and a mid-schooler boy. On the other side, Fushimi herself, a dark-skinned young woman, a guy with glasses in a lab coat with ruffled brown hair, a guy with swept-back grayish hair and a serious look on his face, a sportsman-styled guy with short hair, a normal-looking brown-haired guy and... One of the teachers, a woman with brown hair and a sober pink female suit at whom said normal-looking guy stole glances every now and then.

"Somehow I do not think this is a reunion, Kirijo-senpai." - Said the serious guy, arms crossed - "But I believe introductions are in order at first? I am Hidetoshi Odagiri."

"Uhm... Yuko Nishiwaki. And yeah, why did you call us all here?" - Asked the tanned girl.

"I am Keisuke Hiraga." - Said the guy in the lab coat - "And... Could it be...?"

"Kazushi Miyamoto." - Said the sports guy, simply.

"I'm Kenji Tomochika. Nice to meet you... So... What gives?" - Said the normal-looking guy.

"Isako Toriumi, for those of you who don't know me." - Said the teacher, coolly - "And it _was_ about time some answers were provided, wasn't it?"

"Answers about what?" - Asked Nishiwaki.

"Minato Arisato's fate." - Said Mitsuru.

"Uhm, didn't he die? I'm as sad as everyone here, but what else is there to it?" - Asked Miyamoto.

"People don't just die." - Said Hiraga, musing - "And Arisato's death was never explained. By all measures, his body should be working fine. And yet..."

"So there's something more to it..." - Said Tomochika - "And Aigis-san is involved..."

"Uh... Why now?" - Asked Nishiwaki - "With how long he's been..."

"Arisato was never discreet about the friendships he kept." - Said Odagiri, simply - "He lived in a dorm with Kirijo-senpai, as did Aigis-san. He established ties to each of us. And there has been video footage of Aigis-san doing things that are impossible to a human or, if I am being offensive, at least impossible to an unpowered human. Fushimi had the chance to be in contact with Kirijo-senpai recently and took the opportunity to ask. And, seemingly, Kirijo-senpai saw fit to answer. So, I suppose there was a cover-up until recently... And said cover-up is ending because, I assume, of you all." - He said, turning to us.

I nodded and we introduced ourselves.

"I also need them here for at least some proof of my claims." - Said Mitsuru.

"So it's not only a scientific thing." - Said Hiraga, looking at Sayoko and at Miss Sofue - "After all, what _you_ did couldn't be easily explained. People don't usually get hit with a magic wand of remission..."

"And then..." - Said Toriumi, looking at Yukiko - "There is the fact that you can _fly_. So. What _did_ happen to Arisato?"

"You should sit." - Said Mitsuru, sighing.

After things were explained and - at least somewhat - proven, the classroom was quiet.

"Let's take a walk, Teddie." - Said Kanji, seemingly figuring this conversation needed tact; he and Teddie left.

"This is... Pretty unbelievable." - Said Nishiwaki.

"Yeah, it _does_ sound like a joke. Remember that one where a guy dies mysteriously and a rich woman builds an android with artificial intelligence that looks _just like_ a classmate of yours, has her prevent a robbery and rape and _then_ finds a way to grant magical powers to a bunch of people in the middle of nowhere, only to, over one year after the guy dies, call everyone that he knew at school and claim he _saved the world_ just to mess with them? That's a _classic_. Oldest one in the book." - Said Hiraga, suddenly, sarcastically and bitterly - "Either it's true or the truth is even weirder or even worse. This patient is a zebra, because if it isn't, it's going to be a friggin' _unicorn_..."

"Easy, there, Doctor House..." - Said Sayoko - "It _is_ unbelievable. Nishiwaki here was just pointing that out."

Hiraga sighed.

"Okay, sorry, Nishiwaki."

"The situation _is_ insane. And it would piss anyone off." - Said Nishiwaki - "It's okay. I'm... Pretty shocked..."

"Can't someone else take his place?" - Asked Toriumi.

"Wh-what?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"I would." - Said Aigis - "If it were possible, I would."

"Yes. So would I." - Said Fushimi, softly.

"Everyone would. He did." - Said Toriumi - "And now we have to live with that knowledge."

"I thought it would be right to..." - Said Mitsuru.

"And it was." - Said Toriumi - "But we have to deal with it anyways. And... For what it's worth, thank you for saving the world..."

"Well, it _is_ where they keep all their stuff." - Said Sayoko, smirking - "Look. Now that you know..."

"Nobody will say a word." - Said Odagiri, calmly - "It would be disrespectful to his memory and his sacrifice if we did."

"My lips are sealed, Uehara-san..." - Said Tomochika, smiling rather foolishly at Sayoko, who smirked.

The others nodded and left, leaving us to quickly make acquaintances with the others in the group; the longer meeting would have to wait for the next day, though.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 8th, Thursday, Shirakawa Blvd._**

"Shirakawa Boulevard?" - Asked Rise, a bit worried.

"Penny in the air..." - Said Sayoko, smiling.

"Well, for the sake of the group, I did not wish to have the classes far apart, so I asked Miss Kashiwagi to select an area known for having a large number of inexpensive hotels." - Said Miss Sofue - "Why do you ask, Kujikawa-chan?"

"Erm..." - Rise began.

"Sofue-sensei? If I may." - Said Naoto.

"By all means, Shirogane-kun." - Said Miss Sofue.

"The hotel across the street has multiple separate entrances; that is designed to ensure a guest has plausible deniability with, for instance, their spouse, should they be seen entering the premises. Five of the seven hotels within reach of our gaze have hearts in their logos. And the price list of the hotel to which we have reserves includes _rest_ prices, prices for quick stays that last but one to three hours, unlike most hotels. Add to that the fact that Miss Uehara has been smiling nonstop ever since we set foot in this boulevard. What conclusion does a reasonable person reach?"

Miss Sofue paused.

Then blanched.

"And the penny drops." - Said Sayoko, smiling even wider and entering the hotel where we were going to stay.


	38. The Iwatodai Redemption, Part 2

**_September 9th, Friday, Seaside Clamshell Inn_**

Two months of lectures on tardiness by King Moron had developed in me a habit of waking up early. As I got out of my room, I saw someone familiar in the corridor.

"Hello, Tomochika." - I said.

"GAH! Th-th-this isn't what it looks like!" - Was his quick response.

His hair looked like it had spent three hours in a wind tunnel. His shirt was buttoned wrong and looked like it had spent about eight hours curled up on - say - a hotel room floor.

"Hey, some of us are trying to sleep he..." - That was Chie, opening the door and interrupting herself as she saw Tomochika - "Ooooh..."

"Will you please stop this ruck..." - Said Naoto, opening the door to her room and looking at Tomochika - "Oh. I see. Do carry on absconding after your dalliances with Miss Uehara, but do so silently."

She closed the door.

Tomochika muttered something and all but ran away.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 9th, Friday Afternoon, Mitsuru's Former Dorm_**

"Well, here we are. This place still has furniture, but has stood empty for a while now..." - Said Mitsuru, the look on her face undecipherable - "I do send cleaners in from time to time..."

Miss Sofue was quite more eloquent.

"This place... Where history was made..." - She said, softly - "This may well be the most important location in the world. And few will ever know of it..."

"It... Is but a dorm." - Said Mitsuru.

"Look." - Said Yumi - "You sacrificed a lot. But you _know_ it's not just a dorm. I mean... You saved _everyone_..."

"Yeah, it's more like the Justice League headquarters or something..." - Said Yosuke, smiling.

"Besides..." - Said Sayoko - "Didn't Margaret say Elizabeth was looking for a way to help your friend?"

"I am not getting my hopes up." - Said Mitsuru - "But anyways. Feel free to look around _after_ we both make a more complete introduction of SEES and converse with Nozomi Suemitsu and with Andre Laurent Jean Geraux..."

Mitsuru set a notebook on the table and proceeded to begin a Skype call after adding two contacts.

"Who is this?" - was the question, in English and in writing, of someone named "Gourmet_King".

"I am Mitsuru Kirijo." - Was Mitsuru's response in Japanese.

Then the screen changed as a obese young man accepted the call.

"Why, hello. What is it you need from the Gourmet King, Kirijo-senpai? Restaurant suggestions in Iwatodai? Hagakure would be the place for you... They included the Hagakure Ramen Bowl in the menu and created another secret dish..."

"Oh, what is that?" - Asked Rise, to which everyone shot her a look.

"They call it the Gourmet King Special, Risette. It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you..." - Said Suemitsu, smiling the relaxed smile of, indeed, a king.

"While I thank you for what must doubtlessly be advice well within your area of expertise, Suemitsu-kun, there are other matters to discuss." - Said Mitsuru.

"What is it about?" - He asked, munching on some bread.

"Minato." - Said Mitsuru - "And how he truly died."

His relaxed manners disappeared entirely.

"It makes sense, in hindsight." - He said, looking dead serious and more than a bit sad - "After all, Aigis-san did make quite a show, did she not? And she was a friend of Arisato's... So. What is the truth?"

We explained and proved.

"I see." - He said, simply - "Since you ask me to keep it a secret, by all means, I will. Is that all?"

"Why are you sounding so... Indifferent?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Everybody has a history." - He answered, softly - "I grieve for him, and I do thank you, Kirijo-senpai, for saving the world. But to find out his death had such a deep meaning... Heh. I don't know how to feel. I suppose you have other friends to notify as well?"

Mitsuru nodded and closed the conversation, calling someone else afterwards.

He answered immediately; it was a thin blonde European young man, to whom Mitsuru started to talk in French.

For some three sentences, until he frowned and asked her something. Mitsuru blushed deeply and looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Uh... What did he ask?" - Asked Kanji.

"He... Asked if that is how he sounds like when he speaks Japanese..." - Said Mitsuru, sighing - "I _really_ need to polish my skills..."

"Now, now." - Said the blonde guy, in a broken mixture of French and Japanese that had everyone of us except for Mitsuru, Naoto, Yukiko and myself stumped - "Speaking one broken language only meanz you speak more zan one language, _ne_? Zat is not to be ashamed of... Now. Zis iz not a social call... Aigis-san is there. And she iz famous..."

Andre smiled - but _only_ with his mouth - and kept going.

"We know why she iz famous... And I have been following the eventz in Kofu... I know you, the nurse..." - He said - "Minato's death waz never explained. Will you do it?"

"That... Is quite perceptive." - Said Naoto.

"Oh, I am pretty sure I am easy to underestimate." - Said Andre, still smiling _only_ with his lips - "Now... What iz it you wish to say?"

Again we explained and offered some proof.

"He could have told me." - He said, softly - "I... I would support him..."

The boy looked devastated.

"It is a harsh truth." - Said Mitsuru - "But there is nothing you could have done. And we had no means to prove anything before..."

"I would have believed him... I... I will pray for his soul. It is the least I can do..." - Said Andre.

"Would you rather I had not told you?" - Asked Mitsuru.

" _Bien sûr que non_!" - He answered - "It is better that I know. That way I know to pray for his soul. And to live the best life I can so I can relieve him of _some_ of that burden. I... I have to go."

He logged off.

"Those all for the day?" - Asked Kanji.

"That I could find." - Said Mitsuru - "I shall attempt to talk to a few others as well, tomorrow, with one or two of you that can offer some proof..."

We heard the door open and the mousy girl with the fashion issues - Fuuka Yamagishi - came in with the youngish boy, Ken, and a dog.

"Hello, everyone." - Said Yamagishi, softly; she seemed to be that kind of girl.

"Hey." - Said the boy. The dog barked, as if saluting us.

Rise raised an eyebrow at that.

"And... What is your name?" - She asked the dog.

The dog looked at Mitsuru and barked once.

"His name is Koromaru." - Said Mitsuru.

"Is it just me or is that dog pretty smart?" - She asked, slowly.

"Well, Koromaru is pretty special." - Said Ken.

"No, I mean... You know what? Himiko, little help here?" - Said Rise. Koromaru just sat as Himiko, indeed, appeared and Rise looked at him through the sci-fi visor Himiko had - "Whoa..."

"What?" - I asked.

"Never mind that he has a persona, he's about as intelligent as we are!" - Said Rise - "How is that _possible_? Dogs don't really go beyond a five-year-old in intelligence!"

Koromaru barked and went to Rise, then gave her his paw.

Rise giggled a bit.

"Well, I guess I've _seen_ crazier." - She knelt and took his paw, then rubbed his head - "Who's a good and impossibly smart doggy that can use a persona? You are! Yes, you are!"

"Oh, hello, everybody. And Koromaru, are you well?" - the voice came from upstairs; it was Aigis-san, coming down.

"Uh... Hey. So... You still doing heroics around?" - Asked Kanji.

"Well, duh, Kanji, it's been all over the news! Aigis has been compared to someone named Superman!" - Said Teddie.

"Vision might be more apropos." - Said Aigis, smirking.

"You like comics?" - Asked Chie, surprised.

"While they do not particularly entertain me, I do have an eidetic memory. And, seeing as I am, in at least some aspects, supposed to emulate a superhero, it behooved me to understand who they are and how they act." - Said Aigis.

"You have been wonderful, from what I've heard." - Said Yukiko, smiling.

"It has been pleasurable." - Said Aigis, smiling lightly.

Yamagishi went to the door and opened it, revealing the ripped guy about to knock, by the side of the pretty girl and the baseball guy.

"Heya." - Said Iori.

"Good afternoon." - Said Takeba.

"Hello, everyone... Heh. This brings me back..." - Said Sanada.

"So." - Said Chie, smiling - "Now that we have time. I heard you're some kind of a martial artist?"

Sanada smiled.

"Judging by your stance, so are you..."

"Uhm... Listen, Kujikawa-san..." - Said Takeba, blushing.

Rise smiled sadly.

"You're trying to be formal while you really want to get to know an idol, right?" - She asked.

Takeba blushed and nodded.

"I figure the people yesterday were too busy thinking about Minato..." - Said Takeba.

"Yeah, well... Ask what you like. It's okay." - Said Rise.

"They're getting along well." - Said Iori.

"Similar traits, I guess." - I said, smirking - "Pretty sure we have one of _you_ in the group."

"Well, I was the one that wanted to be a hero for the thrills and to feel I was useful..." - Said Iori, smirking.

"Okay, I got this one..." - Said Yosuke, smiling.

I chuckled and went to talk to Mitsuru, who was done ordering what she had described as _only the best_ sushi.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 9th, Friday, Paulownia Mall, late afternoon_**

"Welcome to the Paulownia mall..." - Said Mitsuru, smiling. The rest of SEES had left to do their own things, not before exchanging phone numbers with us all.

"Oh, doesn't the first part of your last name mean Paulownia?" - Asked Chie.

"Quite perceptive." - Said Mitsuru - "This mall belongs to the Kirijo group... Granted, it has been quite some time ever since I set foot here..."

"And it is a good thing you did. It _is_ high time I obtained some answers." - Said a voice.

A slightly tanned man in a dark suit walked up to us.

"So. What did he die of?" - He asked.

"That's direct." - Said Sayoko.

"I've seen you and Minato walk around here. I assume he was your friend... I also have seen Minato and that blonde young woman that seems to be a cyborg or something to that effect walk around here, during that idiotic cult craze..." - He said.

"Wait... I know you. You're... Tanaka. That guy from TV." - I said.

"The one and only." - Said Tanaka, dismissively - "But I have more pressing matters..."

"Enough. You are a friend of Minato's?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"I taught him quite a bit." - Said Tanaka.

"I can explain, but not in public. The proof I need to offer is not fit for the eyes of the general population. I also require your secrecy." - Said Mitsuru.

"There is a small alleyway on the far side of the mall no one visits." - Said Tanaka, simply, as he began to walk.

"By all means." - Said Tanaka - "Explain."

After we did and offered proof, Tanaka simply nodded.

"Quite impressive. There are quite a few uses to these powers you have... If you would let me take you under my wing, you could grow rich..." - He said.

Sayoko smirked.

"Who's to say they _won't_ already be rich? Kirijo has what, a hundred times what you have? Besides... Hmm. Nah." - She smiled, seductively.

"You have this _Lust_ figure..." - Said Tanaka - "There are many uses for it. You do not need to be a nurse..."

"And yet I heard a rumor that you donated to an orphanage..." - Said Sayoko, smiling - "So are we all that different, really?"

"It's like watching a nature documentary..." - Said Chie.

"With the animals fighting or mating?" - Asked Yosuke.

"I don't know! That's the problem!" - Chie snapped back at him.

"Uh... You seem to be taking this disturbingly well, Tanaka-san..." - Said Naoto.

"My pain is mine own." - Said Tanaka - "And so is the way I will deal with this." - He then looked at Sayoko - "Hm. My donations are my business as well. Tax purposes."

He left the alleyway and so did we.

As we left, I thought I'd caught a glimpse of something blue.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 9th, Friday, Escapade_**

"So, wait, that was a _shadow_?" - Asked Rise, giggling, looking a bit red - "And I didn't get to do the show because of it..."

"Very much so." - Said Mitsuru, smirking - "It shocked me thrice, no less."

"Oh, good times." - Said Yumi, sarcastically, right now in the form of an attractive 23-year-old version of herself - "I always smile when I remember getting three thousand volts through me..."

"Time heals wounds, Ozawa- _san_..." - Said Mitsuru, smirking as she marked the different treatment pronoun.

"Yes, well, I figure if the drinks are on the house I can look old enough to drink..." - Said Yumi.

"They do not serve alcohol here." - Said Naoto - "I checked."

"Uh... Then why..." - Yumi pointed.

Sure enough, Yukiko was flying around and giggling, the clubgoers going wild at the show.

"Placebo effect." - Said Naoto, simply - "They believe they are ingesting alcohol..."

"That's..." - Said Kanji, surprised, at a loss for words.

"Pathetic?" - Asked Yumi.

"Thank you." - Said Kanji, snapping his fingers and pointing at her.

I just smiked and hugged Mitsuru, as we enjoyed our night out.


	39. The Iwatodai Redemption, Part 3

**_September 10th, Saturday, Seaside Clamshell Inn_**

I and Yosuke were leaving our room for breakfast when we saw a familiar face.

"President Tanaka?" - I asked.

Indeed, that was him; looking disheveled, carrying his expensive suit, his shirt covered in wrinkles.

"Let me guess, Uehara?" - Asked Yosuke, absent-mindedly.

"Should be, yeah." - I said.

He blanched, but just for a moment, glaring at us.

"If you ever tell anyone I was in this cheap hotel I will open your skullcaps and spill hot tea all over your brains!"

 _Flash._

And that was Yumi, taking pictures. And Teddie - in his pretty-boy form - holding _his_ cell phone in a way that suggested he was using it to capture video.

"Wha..." - Said Tanaka.

"Well..." - Said Yumi, cheerfully, gesturing for Teddie to turn off the camera, which he did - "You see, I don't wanna live with my parents anymore, so I have to make my way in this world. And, let's be honest here, you're pretty sleazy. So... I have proof of you here. You don't want people to know... Do you see where this is going?"

"That's blackmail!" - He huffed.

"Well, let's see... I have proof of something you do not want disclosed and the ability to disclose it. You are willing to appease me so that I do not disclose it. And I am willing and able to exploit these facts by threatening to disclose said proof and information..." - Said Yumi, slowly and pensively - "You're _right_! It _is_ blackmail! I'm so glad we're on the same page! Now, tell me your phone number. You know what happens if it's fake..."

"She's been spending _way_ too much time with Sayoko, leader..." - Said Yosuke, sighing, as we kept going.

"I don't know. That _might_ be all her this time, she has a lot of pent-up aggression..." - I said as we left - "I wonder what she'll teach Teddie at this rate..."

"So do I. Anyways, where do you wanna eat?" - Yosuke asked as we went on, as Tanaka passed us by, huffing - "Oh, bye, President Tanaka. See you around."

"I found a store nearby that sells some pretty good _anpan_..." - I said.

"Sounds good..." - Said Yosuke - "Do they have _meron-pan_ with chocolate chips? Rise loves those, I could bring her back some..."

"They did yesterday, at least..." - I said as we went.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 10th, Saturday, Kirijo Labs_**

Mitsuru had taken Kanji to a strip mall Minato used to visit often; her plan was to find the friends he had in this place and Kanji would offer them the proof. That left Aigis as our guide for this first private tour. We would later visit the strip mall in question and meet Mitsuru and Kanji there.

This lab - one of many - was as nondescript as feasible, located in a remote area of the city.

"I shall tell you all I can about these labs. If you have any questions, do ask." - Said Aigis.

Aigis eagerly told us all she knew about each piece of technology there as Miss Sofue took notes and Sayoko asked questions that were all over the boundaries for scientific ethics.

"So... These plumes of dusk allow for the development of a consciousness... What would happen if they were installed to, well... Another machine? Or maybe a human being?" - Asked Sayoko.

"I do not know. Maybe you would end up on trial in Nuremberg?" - was Miss Sofue's response.

"Hey, you are the one that wants to usher in the Golden Age of Magic and Science..." - Said Sayoko.

"To the best of my knowledge, the Kirijo Group never implanted a plume of dusk in a human being." - Said Aigis - "One could argue that it is among the few crimes against nature, humanity and basic decency they did _not_ , as a group, commit. Of course, my knowledge may well be in error on this matter; not all research they made is known even by the group as a whole and some men in the Kirijo Group certainly would have no moral compunctions in doing so and they certainly have forcibly changed people into artificial persona users, much to their detriment, as it was fatal to them. Bear in mind, however, that a plume of dusk is at a premium, even for them."

"So, summing it up: it's impossible to tell if it was ever done." - Said Chie.

"I am afraid so, yes." - Said Aigis - "Regardless, you seem to have found a way, if not a foolproof one, of awakening one's persona with a good degree of certainty."

"Well, you kinda need to risk facing yourself or risk your life..." - Said Yumi.

"So, okay, it doesn't involve experiments and so on, but it's still pretty dangerous..." - Said Rise.

"And it might kill you _instantly_ instead of _slowly_ if handed poorly." - Said Naoto.

Aigis nodded.

"As I said, it is not foolproof..." - She said - "Yet, it is a new way to develop these gifts, besides which you do not need an evoker."

"An evoker?" - Asked Teddie.

"An instrument designed to emulate the act of suicide while also energizing the brain in order that the persona may be summoned." - Said Aigis.

"Oh, you mean that gun Mitsuru-san uses." - Said Yosuke.

"Indeed." - Said Aigis.

"Incidentally, Aigis-san... What _is_ a plume of dusk?" - Asked Yukiko.

"They are fragments of Nyx that exist in a state between mind and matter..." - Said Aigis - "They are, in a way, the ultimate quantum object."

"Mind and matter." - Repeated Yukiko, pondering - "I see..."

"That is how Igor defines the Velvet Room." - I said.

"I hardly think it has anything to do with Nyx..." - Said Aigis - "But it certainly merits investigation."

Yukiko nodded.

"I'll pay them a visit." - She said.

Aigis kept showing us the things in the lab, promising to relay our questions she herself couldn't answer to the scientists for tomorrow.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 10th, Saturday, Hagakure_**

As we ate our ramen, we saw a familiar face manning (or goddessing, as it were) the counter.

"Aika?" - Asked Mitsuru.

Aika nodded.

"I have seen fit to come over here for training." - She said.

"I shall pay for your plate. You are invited." - Said Miss Sofue, smiling.

As Aika sat with her dish, as usual, her behavior changed.

"Well... I wanted to make sure you were okay." - She said, smiling.

I smirked.

"So. We have a goddess looking out for us." - I said.

"It's my city you're working to protect." - Said Aika - "If it came to be known for the murders, it would no longer be known for the delivery..."

"...and you'd lose power. Yeah, sure, but you _like_ us too." - Said Sayoko, smiling.

"And do _you_ only do your work for the paycheck?" - Asked Aika, smirking.

"Point, point... Hmm... I wonder what effect would a plume of dusk have on a demigoddess..." - Said Sayoko.

Mitsuru smirked.

"We will not test on you, but I certainly would allow you to come with us on tomorrow's visit."

"Just order." - Said Aika, smirking lightly.

"How do you know she wasn't gonna just get you there by car?" - Asked Kanji.

"Oh, I just do, Tatsumi-kun..." - Said Aika, smirking - "Oh. Here. On the house."

She put a bag of animal crackers in front of him.

"No way..." - Said Kanji, opening it and looking into it.

"I know my customers." - Said Aika as I felt the increasing understanding of the Aeon arcana.

"So, Mitsuru..." - I said - "How did it go with the people around here?"

"Well enough." - Said Mitsuru - "I am fairly certain there is no one else to be contacted."

The door to Hagakure opened right then and we saw Sanada walking in.

"Oh, hey, folks." - He said - "Didn't expect to see you here..."

"Wow. Fancy seeing you here, too... By all means, have a seat..." - Said Sayoko, smiling.

He took a seat, ordered something and began to talk mostly to Chie.

After a while, Mitsuru gave me a ride to the hotel.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 10th, Saturday, Seaside Clamshell Inn_**

"Wait... I know this place..." - Said Mitsuru.

"Oh?" - I asked.

"Heh... It was one of the places where I and the group fought some shadow arcana..." - She said - "Heh. A lifetime ago..."

"Well..." - I said, smiling - "We can always make new memories..."

Mitsuru blushed, but followed me in.


	40. The Iwatodai Redemption, Part 4

**_September 11th, Sunday, Seaside Clamshell Inn_**

"Let me guess. This isn't what it looks like." - I deadpanned, returning from breakfast with Rise, Yukiko and Kanji.

"Uhh..." - Was Sanada's response. He was, of course, disheveled, carrying his vest over his shoulder.

"Wow. Uehara works _fast_!" - Said Kanji.

"Wasn't she with Tomochika the day before yesterday?" - Asked Yukiko.

"And with President Tanaka yesterday, yes." - Said Rise.

"Oh, come _on_!" - Said Sanada - "It's bad enough you caught me, now you want to list her accomplishments as well? _Please_..."

"Ugh, by Tithoes, will you _please_ pipe down...? Wait. Sanada-san?" - Asked Miss Sofue, opening her door and shaking off the proverbial cobwebs.

"Uh... Tithoes?" - Asked Kanji.

" _Probably_ an Egyptian deity of sleep or something like that, Kanji-kun?" - Said Rise.

"Right, makes sense." - Said Kanji - "Anyway, Sanada, it's cool."

"Ugh... I'll be just leaving..." - Said Sanada, doing just that.

"Suddenly I am immensely glad I insisted on individual accommodations for those that so wished." - Mumbled Miss Sofue - "Now please stop making noise, it very much _is_ Sunday..."

She closed the door, muttering something in Latin or Greek or, most likely, Ancient Egyptian.

"So... _That_ was awkward." - Said Rise.

"Yeah, I always thought Miss Sofue was a morning person, too." - I snarked - "See you folks in an hour or so."

As I entered my room, I was treated to the sight of my girlfriend waking up. I smiled.

"You will not _believe_ who I just saw..."

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 11th, Sunday, Another Kirijo Lab_**

After Miss Sofue had finally woken up, we all made our way to the other Kirijo Lab we were supposed to see; we called Aika as well, by asking her for a _bento_ for us all, herself included; that way, she would only have to leave _after_ the meal.

"In this lab, we keep the files and the evokers." - Said Mitsuru as Aigis connected herself to the computer network and, suddenly, gasped.

"Okay, the _android_ just _gasped_ , this has gotta be _bad_..." - Said Sayoko, worriedly.

"I connected myself to the files so I could look at them. The implanting of a plume of dusk inside a human being _was_ performed. By Shuji Ikutsuki, on one Sho Minazuki." - Said Aigis - "He spent a fair bit in a coma at the local hospital, according to the files. He recently woke up from said coma and checked out."

"Okay, gimme a sec." - Said Sayoko, picking up her phone and dialing a number - "Hey. Mizuhara. Yeah, it's me. Remember that time I looked the other way? Good. Yeah, I'm calling it in. I need the info of a former patient. Of _course_ I know it's confidential, if I didn't I'd not be calling in a favor, now, would I? Good. His name is Sho Minazuki. Message me with the info when you get it. Yeah, we're even. Thanks."

Sayoko hung up and looked at Aigis.

"We'll find him and help him." - She said, evenly - "Can you send us the files?"

"You do realize you have just committed a felony?" - Asked Naoto, her eyes wide.

"Greater good." - Said Sayoko - "Now, tell us about the files."

"I shall be sending them, yes." - Said Aigis, looking to Mitsuru, who nodded.

"Yet another atrocity by my group." - She said.

"They aren't your fault. You chose to make them your problem because you're nice and noble." - Said Sayoko.

"Heh." - Said Mitsuru - "You are doing the best you can for him, from atop the fact that you are not even related to the people that did him harm. What does that make you?"

"A nurse." - Said Sayoko - "Now. These evokers..."

"Right." - Said Mitsuru, deciding to drop the other subject like it was hot - "Well, Aigis told you the basics on how they work. What is it you wish to know?"

"Know? Nothing. I want to _try_ one." - Said Sayoko.

"What?" - Asked Yosuke - "Uehara-san... Do you even _know_ what it could do to you?"

"Such an attempt might well do you permanent damage." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Hey. You wanted the great magical revolution. You didn't want unwilling guineapigs to suffer through it. So, well, here am I, a willing one." - Said Sayoko - "Besides, if it goes pear-shaped, you're here and can cast a Dia on me."

"I... Do not think there _should_ be any problems, Uehara, but that _is_ quite reckless." - Said Mitsuru.

"Okay, do you want me to sign a waiver? Just give me the gun already." - Said an unusually irritable Sayoko, to which Mitsuru complied.

Sayoko put the barrel in her mouth and fired it, easily. We heard a sound of breaking glass and Lust appeared, seeming much more vivid.

Sayoko gasped a bit.

"Wow. That was a strong one... But I'm okay."

"How long can you usually keep her active?" - Asked Aigis.

"Ten minutes or so." - Said Sayoko - "Then I have to recast if I want her to appear."

"We shall find out how long she lasts this time." - Said Aigis.

"Why didn't you even _hesitate_ to put that thing in your mouth and fire it?" - Asked Rise.

Sayoko just shrugged.

"Does anyone of those that _can't_ use their personas outside the TV world want to try?" - She asked.

"Okay. I will, on one condition." - Said Yosuke.

"What?" - Asked Sayoko.

"Afterwards, you tell us what's gotten into you." - He said, taking the evoker, putting it under his jaw and pulling the trigger.

Before Sayoko could answer, Jiraiya appeared, floating, and cast what we all recognized as Sukukaja on Yosuke, who, just to test, jumped and deftly avoided hitting the ceiling.

"Okay, so, with the evoker, I can call Jiraiya outside, that _is_ cool." - Said Yosuke, turning to Sayoko - "Now. What gives?"

Sayoko sighed.

"I had the idea." - She said - "I _conceived_ of the possibility of doing what that monster that tried to _end the world_ and _kill us all_ did."

"So?" - Asked Kanji - "You didn't _do_ it. You thought of a what-if thing. And now, because you did, Aigis sought the guy and you went and called in, I dunno, your friend the pill dealer to get the info on him."

"Hey. Not your fault. You weren't gonna try it on anyone. There's a huge difference between conceiving or something and doing it." - Said Yumi.

"Yeah, where's the amoral Sayo-chan we all know and love?" - Asked Teddie.

" _Tact_..." - I said - "But they're right. You just stumbled on something we can actually help. You should be _proud_ , not beating yourself up, let alone trying to make a senseless sacrifice."

"Heh. Thanks, guys..." - Said Sayoko.

Her phone picked that moment to vibrate.

"Annnd... He's in Inaba." - She said - "Of course he's in Inaba."

"Good. That means I can track him down and help, too." - Said Aika.

"As for the evokers..." - Said Mitsuru - "I shall see that enough are made for you to use your personas outside the TV world."

I nodded and we kept on the tour.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 11th, Sunday, Iwatodai Dorm_**

Shortly after the tour ended, Mitsuru got a call from Kikuno; she asked Mitsuru to go to the dorm and I decided to come along, leaving the others to go about their business.

In front of the dorm were Minato's former classmates, President Tanaka, Minato's former teacher and a tanned guy in sports wear.

"Nice meeting ya." - Said the tanned guy to me - "I'm Mamoru Hayase."

"I have been told you wanted to speak to me?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"Yes." - Said Tanaka, all business - "We want to try to find a way to help Minato without bringing about the Fall."

"That is impossible." - Said Mitsuru.

"Yeah, you know what _we_ thought was impossible? Shooting yourself in the head and summoning mythical beings to do your bidding against a goddess. _That's_ what we thought was impossible." - Said Hiraga.

"Look." - Said Tomochika - "We aren't gonna try to do it if it will result in the fall. But we don't want to give up without exhausting all options."

"I can arrange training for the people that can't fight. And we can at least begin to investigate." - Said Tanaka.

"I can hook everyone up with the best trainers around." - Said Hayase.

"And I talked to Andre Laurent Jean Geraux and to Nozomi Suemitsu." - Said Miss Toriumi - "Andre jumped at the chance for Tanaka to get him back here in Japan so he could make _armor_ for us, I kid you not, and Suemitsu's oddly well-connected when it comes to weapons..."

"It makes sense; Suemitsu was in a cult. As for Andre, he will likely be willing to become a full-fledged _blacksmith_ if it gets him back here." - Said Odagiri.

"For which I shall provide." - Said Tanaka.

"We came here in search of information." - Said Fushimi.

"Very well. Come in." - Said Mitsuru, opening the door to the dorm.

Once we were inside and Mitsuru gave them the information, Nishiwaki piped up.

"So. We either have to be taken into the TV world or to go to this Velvet Room." - She said.

"Velvet Room seems safer, easier and more guaranteed to let us use personas outside..." - Said Miyamoto.

"Do we try and give personas to Suemitsu and Andre too?" - Asked Hayase.

"Sure! All the better so they can enchant the weapons!" - Said Toriumi.

"I would say this isn't an RPG, Miss Toriumi, but the situation seems keen on disproving me." - Said Odagiri, dryly.

"Power is power." - Said Tanaka - "The more, the merrier. Now. We should arrange for a meeting at this Velvet Room. Especially if we can find this Elizabeth girl."

"Also, we need to make sure we are _all_ calm about discovering the harshest truths about ourselves." - Said Fushimi - "And we should take this mental challenge one at a time, with backup."

Mitsuru nodded.

"I see there is no dissuading you." - She said - "Very well. I shall see that SEES aids you with that part. Yu..."

I nodded and called Yukiko.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 11th, Sunday, Velvet Room_**

I, Mitsuru, the newly-forged Minato Recovery Team and the SEES made it to the Velvet Room in the mall, where Yukiko had told me the door would be; indeed it was there and we opened the door.

"Welcome, indeed, to the Velvet Room, all of you." - Said Igor, smiling a smile I knew all too well - "Since the Guest saw fit to bring you all here... We shall begin."

He then looked to me.

"However, this very much is not your quest, yes? Do you trust me?"

I smirked.

"Not as far as I can throw you, Igor, but I'll leave anyways. See you later."

"Good, on both counts, my remarkable guest..." - He said, as I left.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 11th, Sunday, Seaside Clamshell Inn_**

It was way past bedtime when my phone glowed with a message.

 _All went well. Love you. And, just in case you needed reassurance, I will return to Inaba with you._

 _Mitsuru._

I finally managed to sleep.


	41. The Iwatodai Redemption, Final Part

**_September 12th, Monday, Seaside Clamshell Inn_**

"I think it'll be Hiraga. He's a med student, she's a nurse..." - Said Yosuke.

"He had a half-heart shaped locket on his neck." - Said Naoto - "I would bet on Miyamoto. He seemed a bit... Weak-willed. Paths of least resistance being what they are..."

"Nah, he's into Nishiwaki-chan. You didn't see how he looked at her, did you?" - Asked Rise.

"How about Hayase?" - I asked.

"I don't know, he's a bit of a competition freak, that might annoy her." - Said Yumi - "Okay, now, thinking outside the box here, she _might_ be bi."

"You do know _insatiable_ and _bisexual_ are two different things, right?" - Asked Chie, pointedly.

"Well, yeah, but _would_ you be that surprised if Toriumi came out of that room?" - Asked Yumi.

"Are you truly discussing who is sharing a room with Uehara-san today?" - Asked an irritable Miss Sofue.

"Yeah." - Said Teddie, with his usual amount of tact - "Any guesses?"

Miss Sofue sighed.

"I do not know. Junpei, mayhaps?"

"I've been meanin' to ask, where's Amagi?" - Asked Kanji - "I haven't seen her today..."

"Satonaka-senpai is holding her cell phone at all times, as if expecting a call." - Said Naoto - "Amagi-senpai can fly. And we are all curious about an event one can witness through a window. What does that tell you, Kanji-kun?"

"Yeah, like _you_ wouldn't do it!" - Snapped Chie.

Naoto smirked.

"Pray that you never see the inside of an interrogation room, Satonaka."

Just then, Uehara's door opened as we all turned to see it.

Out walked Uehara, fully dressed and seemingly ready to go.

She looked at us.

"Uhm, why aren't you getting ready? Doesn't our train leave in, like, an hour?" - She asked - "Oh. Forgot my keycard."

As she turned back to her room and everyone scrambled to begin to get ready, I heard frantic knocking on my window.

"Ithinkshesawmeletmeinletmeinletmein!" - Shouted Yukiko through my window as I rushed to open it.

"If she didn't _see_ you, she most certainly _heard_ you..." - I muttered - "So. No one, huh?"

"I _know_!" - Was Yukiko's response - "Why did I even let Chie talk me into this...?"

"So, think you should ask for invisibility for your next power?" - I asked as Yukiko left, floating and grumbling.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 12th, Monday, Tatsumi Port Island Station_**

"Yu, there is one last person I would like you to meet." - Said Mitsuru as we got to the station. By her side was a tall and elegant woman with pretty dark skin.

"Nice to meet you. I am Haruka Shinshoudo." - She said, calmly - "You have been dealing with shadows and are a Fool arcana persona user... And I can fuse personas into weapons. I'd be a bit more detailed, but you literally have a train to catch."

"And she shall visit Inaba from time to time to provide us that service." - Said Naoto, to which Shinshoudo nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you and welcome to the team, I suppose." - I said, smirking, as we made our way to the train.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 12th, Monday, Dojima Residence_**

Soon after I got home with Mitsuru and explained the whole new situation to my uncle, Nanako made it home.

"Hello, Big Bro! Mitsu-chan! How was your trip?" - She asked, smiling sweetly.

"It was great, Nanako, thanks for asking." - I said, handing her a Jack Frost doll, to which she gushed in that adorable way that managed to endear her to everyone she met.

Mitsuru, being Mitsuru, handed Nanako a poster of the magical girl show Nanako loved so much autographed by the author and the seiyuu, earning her that much more gushing as she went to her room to put it on her wall.

"I hope it did not come across as an attempt to upstage you..." - Said Mitsuru, blushing.

I just smirked.

"If it makes Nanako happy, it makes me happy. That said, we might want to order dinner in tonight..."

"For a talk with Aika?" - Asked my uncle, to which I nodded.

"You're invited, Kirijo." - Said my uncle.

"I do insist on paying for at least my share." - She said.

"Yeah, that ain't happening." - Said my uncle, smiling - "I should have taken a picture of Nanako smiling just to show you _why_ you don't have to pay for the food."

"That was a treat to me as well." - Said Mitsuru, smirking - "Anyways. Very well. Let us place our order."

"Plus whatever the server wants to eat..." - Said my uncle, nodding, as he went to pick up the phone - "And... Dessert for her. We need something to keep her here, because Nanako will join us for dinner."

"Clever." - I said.

"You really ought to stop paying me these compliments like they come off as a surprise to you." - Said my uncle, smirking - "Hello. Aiya's? Yeah..."

Shortly after, we had all eaten the main course with Aika, with her giving Nanako some odango I was pretty sure had not been in the bag when I first checked.

After Nanako went out to eat, Aika began eating her candied apple, _very_ slowly.

"You have a lovely daughter, Dojima-san." - Said Aika, congenially. My uncle just smiled as she kept going - "Anyways. I found out where Minazuki is living. And I can pay him a visit with his favorite food whenever you like..."

I nodded.

"Tomorrow after school?" - I asked.

"Call everyone and we'll see who can make it." - Said my uncle - "We should take at least a few heavy hitters, just to be sure..."

I nodded and made the calls.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 13th, Tuesday, Sho Minazuki's house, Inaba outskirts_**

"Okay." - I said - "Everyone ready?"

"Yes." - Said Aika, in her usual eerie calm.

"Yeah." - Said Sayoko.

"Yes." - Said Miss Sofue.

My uncle nodded and Aika went to knock on his door.

A redheaded boy with an X-shaped scar and a pair of swords on his belt opened the door, glaring at us.

 _Correction_ \- I thought - _Glaring_ _ **through**_ _us. Glaring at_ _ **everything**_.

#########

Okay, folks, sorry about the wait and the relatively short chapter, but I'm backish now. :)


	42. Through The Stomach - And Nineteen Rules

**_September 13th, Tuesday, Sho Minazuki's house, Inaba outskirts_**

Five seconds was pretty much enough for an awkward silence with a guy that looked like he wanted to kill everyone and start by you. Luckily, he broke it.

"Kirijo."

There were several meanings to the tone he used. All of them were personal. None of them was friendly. At _all_.

"I only found out yesterday about what was done to you, Minazuki." - Said Mitsuru, quickly.

"Do you think you can _ever_ know what was done to me?" - Asked Minazuki - "The only reason you're alive right _now_ after having come here is your backup..."

I was about to say something when Mitsuru placed her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

My uncle, who wasn't being exactly discreet about his having a gun, just fixed his gaze at Minazuki, who kept going. Mitsuru waited for him to go on.

"Oh, come on. Every single one of you here has a persona, except for the delivery girl. What, do you think I'd not notice? What is _she_ doing here, anyways? I don't remember ordering chopped paulownia..."

"I and you are not too different." - Said Aika.

"Really? Because I don't sense a persona." - Said Minazuki - "In fact, I think that you'd be the single easiest one here to slice up..."

"Oh, _please_ try." - Said Sayoko - "Yeah. You're tough and you're pissed. And you know what? You have every reason to be both. Heck, I might have already lunged for Kirijo in your place, no offense, Mitsuru. But here's a thought: we aren't standing that close to Aika, which means we don't feel as much need to protect her. But we still like her, we care about her. And she can hide whatever power she has from you. So, what does that tell you?"

"Wow." - He answered, chuckling - "And she's _friends_ with you? Try and _nurse_ that burn, Kirijo. Get it?"

"She's not wrong, either." - Said Mitsuru - "But you are at least willing to talk. I want to do my best to atone for the sins the Kirijo Group has committed."

"There _is_ no atoning. What I want to do right now is try and get the world I want..." - Said Minazuki - "But fine. I'll bite. What is so special about the delivery girl?"

"I am a goddess." - Said Aika, simply.

"A goddess." - Minazuki repeated, turning to her with rage in his eyes.

"Yes." - Said Aika.

"Do you _know_..." - Minazuki began, in a crescendo - "Can you even _imagine_ how long I spent in that hell... Praying and begging for gods? For a god or goddess that would get me out of there, for a god or goddess that would help me, for a god or goddess that would KILL ME?"

Aika paused and looked into his eyes.

"Interspersed, three years, five months, twenty-two days, seventeen hours, nine minutes and thirty-nine seconds." - She said - "That is quite a bit of unanswered prayer, yes. And this..." - She put on the doorstep a few bags and covered bowls no one had seen her hold before - "Is the first installment of the daily reparations for that failure."

 _That_ seemed to catch him off-guard.

"Uh..." - He began.

"Consider it what you wish." - Said Aika, simply - "Whether reparations or a bribe for you not to slaughter Kirijo for one more day, now that you know she is here."

"You didn't have that..." - He answered.

"I did not. You are correct. That feeling you are feeling is _confusion_ , soon to be translated into _wonder_. I believe it is more pleasant than _rage_."- Said Aika.

Minazuki paused, digesting that information.

"You." - He said, turning to us - "Out. We _may_ talk later if I feel like it. _You_ , miss Delivery Girl, are invited to eat with me. I will not kill you."

"You mean you will not _attempt_ to." - Said Aika - "But I accept the invitation."

Her posture changed into that of the sweet and cute Aika we knew as we left, which Minazuki certainly noticed, considering he was no longer _glaring_ at everything, but _looking_ curiously at her.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 17th, Saturday, Theater of the Absurd_**

"Iu em-'a paï meh en-ek..." - muttered Miss Sofue, getting back up; I knew that meant _I have had enough with you_ in Middle Egyptian from the other times an enemy really annoyed her; the enemy was one of the king types we named _King Lear_.

Yumi looked at my teacher, relieved, and charged at the King. She threw him off-balance with a hit of her staff. She then increased the muscle mass of her arms and flipped her staff upwards, hitting the King's chin, toppling him.

"That's our cue!" - She shouted. I nodded.

"It's curtains for you!" - I heard Yumi shout as we charged.

As we looked and saw that the King was dead, Yumi took a bow.

"Annnnd... Scene." - She said, giggling - "Okay! What did that one have?"

"Five hundred and thirty-two yen, plus the moustache..." - I said.

"Hmm, I can take his clothes too." - Said Yumi - "You won't mind, right? Hey, Kanji, think your mom would buy the fabric?"

"Seems like good silk, if she won't, I will." - Said Kanji, shrugging.

"You can't possibly be _that_ hard-up for money after blackmailing Tanaka." - Said Sayoko; as usual, she and the others had been keeping their distance from the fight so as not to clutter the battlefield, but they'd reunite once we were done.

"You people _really_ have to stop saying these things within earshot of a cop." - Said my uncle, sighing.

"First rule of being my age and wanting to stay the hell away from your parents' house: you see an opportunity to make some cash, you take it." - Said Yumi, shrugging - "Besides, I know you won't arrest me."

"Don't push it. Anyways, a lot of things happened, lately, so we need to review what we know about the criminal..." - Said my uncle, with us still walking around the place.

Naoto nodded.

"They are within the police force; their two victims were female..."

"If it's a man, they could have tried to get handsy with the victims first, or worse..." - Said Sayoko, pensively.

"Did you know I can keep a disguise for twelve hours at a time?" - Asked Yumi.

"That's nice and all, Yumi, but what's your point?" - I asked.

"Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi couldn't look more different if they tried..." - Said Yumi, smirking as she seamlessly changed into one and then the other - "...so, if we are dealing with a rapist, with a guy that got denied and then threw the victims into the TV, well, I _know for a fact_ that being thrown into the TV won't kill me, now, don't I? And, if they _do_ try something else, I might very well prove..."

Yumi paused, changing into a towering amazon figure, with a _lot_ of muscle.

"...to be more than they can chew."

"You are proposing to be bait?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"Or to go undercover." - Said Yumi, shrugging - "Think you can pull some strings so you can get a secretary or something, Dojima?"

"I... _might_ be able to pull it off, but it might come out of _my_ paycheck..." - He said.

"I'll return the money, of course." - Said Yumi.

"What happened to _first rule, take the opportunity_?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Seventh rule: don't piss or rip off people that like you and that can help you." - Said Yumi.

"How many rules are there?" - Asked Chie, chuckling.

"Nineteen. But rule fifteen says more rules can be added." - Yumi deadpanned.

"I could easily have your needs seen to for life." - Said Mitsuru.

"Eleventh rule: Don't depend entirely on people that may be in crazier situations than you are." - Said Yumi - "I won't refuse a nice, hefty payment for putting my changeable little tush on the line for this mission, though."

"We shall reach an agreeable consensus, yes." - Said Mitsuru.

"My little girl is growing up." - Said Sayoko, smiling.

"Wait, Sayoko's _actually_ proud and happy..." - Whispered Yukiko, _sotto voce_ , to me.

"Well, anyways." - Said Naoto - "You plan on working undercover and trying to lure out the suspect based on, well, looks..."

Yumi walked in front of us and took on a form that mixed Saki Konishi, Mayumi Yamano and Yukiko with the best traits of each, at about 21 years old.

 _Plus Mitsuru's bustline_ , I thought, trying not to look at the clevage encased in low-cut dress her clothes changed into.

"Will you _please_ let me be your secretary, Dojima-san? I can do _so much_ for you..." - She half-said, half-purred, while Miss Sofue did her best not to charge at her with her flail and my uncle, Yosuke, Teddie, Yukiko and Chie openly stared.

"I am one lucky bear, aren't I?" - Asked Teddie, smiling.

"Even I can't disagree there, Teddie." - Said Rise - "But I don't think the men here will say it out loud..."

"Oooohkaaaay..." - Said my uncle, finally - "If it'll get you to change back and stop pissing off your history teacher _and_ my girlfriend, I'll take that plan. We'll have to think of how we'll do it, but... It's not like we have had better ideas at the moment anyways."

"Uh, wait..." - Said Chie - "A... picture, first? Or a few?"

"Two hundred yen per pic. Four hundred depending on the style." - Said Yumi, smiling.

"I can spare seven hundred, Chie. You?" - Asked Yukiko as the duo began to negotiate with Yumi for pictures.

"How come Yukiko ain't pissed?" - Asked Kanji.

"Think, Kanji-kun." - Said Naoto, smirking - "I... Also thank you. For reminding me that I am your type."

"Whaddaya mean?" - Asked Kanji again.

"You sometimes truly _are_ a simpleton." - Said Naoto, smiling and hugging Kanji.

I looked at Mitsuru, blushing.

"You made quite the effort to avoid gazing at her form." - Said Mitsuru, smirking - "We are fine. But you are taking me to Aiya's later."

After that, we regrouped and got out of the training grounds, we made our way to the New Secret Headquarters to discuss our plan.


	43. Curtains Fall, Curtains Rise

**_September 27th, Inaba Police Department Morgue_**

"We... We found her near a TV antenna..." - Said my uncle.

"Uhm, folks? Why are you all here? That's a bit unorthodox..." - Said Adachi.

"Miss Kirihara was a dear friend of mine and I wished to bring them along for moral support. If it truly does bother you this much, I can leave..." - Said Mitsuru.

"You can stay, just don't touch anything." - Saud my uncle, looking at the body of Rei Kirihara, or Yumi Ozawa as we knew her when not morphed - "We actually recovered some prints this time..."

"Really? That's great news!" - Said Adachi - "Uhm... In the interest of full disclosure, though, I _was_ having an affair with her. I didn't want to tell you because, well, dipping the pen in the proverbial company ink..."

Teddie glared at him, but remained silent.

"No you weren't. I can do better. Heck, _Hanako Ohtani_ could do better! Good thing these cameras work in the dark..."

And that wasn't Teddie, that was the _body_.

"R-Rei? What the hell?!" - Asked Adachi, jumping back as "Rei Kirihara" got up.

"End scene." - She said through gritted teeth, changing back to Yumi and handing Naoto two or three cameras she had hidden in her person.

Adachi didn't listen. He was too busy throwing a chair at my uncle and lunging for the TV that was...

 _Right behind him. Dammit._

He was already in the TV; there was next to nothing we could do.

"Let's get in!" - Said Sayoko.

"It's safer to go through Junes, even assuming he doesn't have powers inside the TV world. Besides, Yumi was bugged up to her teeth. We have _evidence_ now of who it was, who did it and how they did it." - Said my uncle, coldly.

"I'm sorry that it was him." - Said Yumi - "I really am."

"Not as sorry as _he_ will be when we get him, but I don't want to talk about this right now." - Said my uncle - "We'll have to explain it all to the other officers now... Including why I told three of them before Adachi that we had recovered prints from you when you hadn't even been processed..."

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good actress, but I'd _still_ not remain in character if I were _opened up_."

"So, cat's gonna be out of the bag..." - I said.

"Pretty much." - Said Rise - "And we still need to solve the fog and figure out how you got the power..."

"Can't they lock us up for testing or something?" - Asked Yosuke.

"We have rights; they cannot." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Our rights are backed up by Kikuno, as well, should the law not suffice." - Said Mitsuru.

"Your maid? What could she do?" - Asked Chie - "I get that they'd not mess with a millionaire, but Kikuno is your maid..."

"...who knows how to pilot a combat helicopter, which I own. I also alerted Aigis, who should be here momentarily. Do you honestly think I would not take precautions?" - Asked Mitsuru.

"Peace through superior firepower. Nice." - Said Sayoko - "Let's go talk to your boss, Dojima."

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 27th, Inaba Police Department Chief's Office_**

 _After some explanations and revealing of evidence and personas..._

"Okay, so _that's_ why I've been hearing a chopper overhead for twenty minutes? Call it off already, Kirijo. And you should have run this by me, Dojima..." - Said Takumine Sakaki, my uncle's boss as Mitsuru sent Kikuno a message, a tall and very light-skinned man with black hair.

"Everyone was a suspect, including, no offense, you." - Said my uncle - "Besides, showing you I can go into the TV would make me _and_ the Investigation Team the sole suspects; we needed to prove the culprit also had that power."

Chief Sakaki nodded, pensively.

"And you are the one that has been doing the healings at the hospital?" - He asked Miss Sofue.

"Correct." - She answered.

"Okay. First off, I can't keep you from going into the TV basically because you aren't breaking any laws and we don't really have jurisdiction over the friggin' _world of people's minds_..." - He said, evenly - "Plus I'm pretty sure most of the force can't get into TVs, you're trained in combat and Dojima will need all the help he can get... In a week."

"A week?" - Asked my uncle.

"Take a week off. Paid." - Said Chief Sakaki - "Either Adachi will still be in the TV world in a week, where he's most likely stranded without, well, your friend Teddie to get him out, or he'll come out somewhere and we'll have people ready to catch him. You can even get Nakamura to feed him if you really want him alive."

"But he's my partner. That was _my..._ " - My uncle began.

"Let me stop you right there." - Said Chief Sakaki - "By your logic, I'm as guilty as you are because I'm his boss's boss. And I'm giving you the week off _exactly_ so you can process this whole thing and cool off rather than going in enraged and making a mistake that can get yourself _or your friends_ killed. Not to mention I'm not _asking_ , Dojima. Are we clear?"

"...yes." - Said my uncle.

"Good." - He said - "Now... Uhm, Sofue-san... Tell me. Can you cure allergies?"

"I should be able to, yes. What is it you need?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"Well, my wife and I moved here a few years ago from Tokyo. Our daughter is a vet elsewhere and we love to visit her, but my wife is pretty allergic to cats and our daughter loves them and has quite a few..." - Said Chief Sakaki.

"I shall pay you a visit." - Said Miss Sofue, smiling - "It should come as no surprise that I, too, like cats..."

"Thank you. Get my address from my secretary." - He said - "Now... I'll... _try_ and keep this more or less under wraps, but you _know_ this will leak. Heck, people have seen you _flying_ around, Amagi..."

"Yeah, our cover's pretty much blown by now." - Said Kanji.

"You know that at some point you'll have to deal with it, right?" - Asked Chief Sakaki.

"I'm wildly aware..." - I said, sighing - "Plus, well, people here have their own agendas too. Nothing criminal, of course."

"Okay, I believe you, but, just so you know, that's about the _worst_ thing you can say to a cop." - Said Chief Sakaki, smirking, as we left.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 27th, Inaba Police Department Entrance_**

"Oh, hello, Aigis." - Said Mitsuru.

"I see my aid proved unnecessary." - Said Aigis - "Should I help apprehend the culprit?"

"You are busy training the Minato Recovery Team..." - Said Mitsuru.

"Plus we can take him on." - Said Kanji.

"Let me guess. You won't let him starve." - Said Sayoko.

"There are several practical reasons not to, plus I wanna punch him personally." - Said my uncle.

"Well..." - Said Sayoko, smiling - "Fair enough. Doesn't mean we have to give him food that's _good_ for him to be able to fight... I'll have a talk with Aika. How much does he weigh? And his height?"

"About 65 kilograms, 175 centimeters." - Said my uncle.

"Aw, and in metric, too, thanks, much easier for me to get him on a nice diet... I'll check the BMI chart and other stuff later, but turnip greens, kale, bananas and beets... It's best that his diet is kept _veeeery_ light so he can have a nice hypotensive crisis when he tries to fight us..." - Said Sayoko, smiling.

"You're enjoying this _way_ too much." - Said Yumi.

"Like you enjoyed using _acting_ to screw Adachi right over." - Said Sayoko - "This time, it's not my persona. It's _me_. _My_ skills."

"Or a perversion thereof..." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Innit?" - Asked Sayoko, her smile growing.

"I'll go with you. You coming, Mitsuru?" - I asked.

"I need to make some plans and to obtain some resources." - Said Mitsuru - "I shall see you tonight?"

"Sure." - I said.

"Get food for the five of us." - Said my uncle - "You know what we like by now, right?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure Aika does." - I said, smirking.

"Heh. Good one." - Was my uncle's response, smirking - "The world is bigger than we thought. Even this small town..."

"It always was." - Said Miss Sofue, taking his hand - "Let us go to your house."

My uncle nodded and we said our goodbyes and left.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 27th, Aiya's_**

"What? Let me get this straight, you want to have Aika deliver food to a _psychopath_ so you can find him and fight him _later_ , when he's nice and weakened? Are you nuts?"

That was, of course, Sho Minazuki.

Sayoko smirked.

"Let me guess. You'll say you don't want off the nice Chinese food train and that is the _only_ reason you're worried about the goddess going to the detective's little hideout, right?"

"Heh. Of _course_!" - He answered.

"Riiiight. And you're _here_ , instead of _waiting for your food in your house_ , because...?" - Asked Sayoko.

"She sometimes calls me over and I don't have anything else to do. Anyways, there's no way in Hell I'll let you do this..." - Said Minazuki.

"Hell. Heh. Hahahaha..." - Sayoko giggled - "You crack me up with these puns..."

"What? I wasn't making one, are you nuts?" - Asked Minazuki.

"Listen." - I said - "You want to go with her and ensure her safety? I can make it happen. Somehow I _really_ doubt your shadow will be waiting for you in the TV world. All you have to do... Is promise me you'll fight _me_ before you kill Mitsuru. And, if I _win_ , you'll simply give up."

"Wow. Such a gallant knight! And your hair can double as your helm, too!" - Answered Minazuki, laughing.

"Did it ever occur to you that she might not _want_ you to do this, Yu?" - Asked Sayoko - "Sheesh! Watch and learn. Minazuki, forget what he just said. You'll owe us a favor. One we can call in at any time..."

Minazuki chuckled.

"So... _Oohh..._ So _that_ is why you laughed at the hell thing. Your arcana! Heh... Hahahahah... You're _right_ , it _is_ funny! Okay. A deal with the Devil... All right. Worth _one_ favor..." - He said.

"Oh, hello."

And that was Aika entering the restaurant.

"Hey, Aika. You will not _believe_ what these morons want you to do..." - Said Minazuki.

"Or what _he's_ willing to do so he can have you..." - Sayoko paused for some two seconds - "...keep giving him that nice, tasty food."

"Stick that innuendo in _your_ endo! I told you I'm only doing this for the food..." - Said Minazuki - "I'll escort you..."

"Please explain." - Said Aika.

We did.

"I see. It can be done, of course. And I do not mind your company in that world, Sho." - Said Aika, taking on her _human_ demeanor - "The three of you can go to Junes to get into the TV. Sho can bring me the ingredients as well. Oh, and Sho? No fights to the death."

"Spoilsport." - Said Minazuki - "And what makes you think I'll serve as _your_ delivery service?"

"There are two extra portions of mobo dofu in it for you." - She said.

"...fine by me, long as you pay me back for the stuff. What do you need?" - Asked Sho.

After I asked Aika to deliver some food to my uncle's house as well, I and Minazuki went silently to Junes, entered the TV, I got the talking teddy bear to send us back through the TV and I left as the katana-wielding psychopathic manchild went to pick vegetables for his _she-is-not-my-girlfriend_ to make for my uncle's former partner, the would-be rapist and succeeded-at-being murderer so he'd be in bad shape when we fought him in the world inside the TV. As was wont to happen when I found myself going into that line of thought, I wondered if I wasn't actually in a cushioned room somewhere...

 _Then again, today I'll make out with my supremely hot and insanely wealthy girlfriend after a goddess delivers us some very good food, so I guess if I'm crazy I might as well enjoy it..._


	44. History and What We Make of It

**_September 28th, Wednesday, Secret Headquarters_**

"Okay, let me get this straight..." - Said Yosuke - "The... These scientists created several robots with consciousnesses, got them all to duel to the death and... And tried to _torture_ the remaining one into developing a persona?"

The temperature in the room dropped some more degrees; Sayoko, Yukiko, Yumi and Miss Sofue were shivering.

"Yes." - Said Mitsuru, her tone measured, polite and calm.

And anyone could see and, due to the cold, _feel_ that she was _absolutely furious_.

"H-h-how did you find out?" - Asked Miss Sofue - "A-a-and... P-please... C-calm down..."

"At Uehara's request, which I do not know how she made him honor, Minazuki informed to her his previous plans and brought me lost files from my company this morning. The scientists _still work for it_ , no less..." - Said Mitsuru - "And I am calm."

"Mitsuru, sweetie? I think she meant controlling your power? You're pissed off enough that you're making the room colder..." - I said, gently.

"Oh." - Was her response, as the temperature got _slightly_ more bearable - "Her name is Labrys. I will reactivate her and apologize to her at the nearest lab, which we shall reach by my private jet. And then, outside her view, I will have a conversation with the scientists responsible for that. You are all invited and I would very much like at least some of you to join."

"Uh... Why bring us along?" - Asked my uncle - "I mean, I'll go, but..."

"So you can prevent me from killing them." - Said Mitsuru, in the same _incredibly calm_ tone she had been using thus far.

"That does qualify as a good reason..." - Said Naoto, softly.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 28th, Wednesday, Kirijo Labs_**

"Do it, Ibuki." - Said Mitsuru.

The techie - a mousy and cute woman with short brown hair - began to work the controls and we saw as the girl, not at all unlike Aigis, opened her eyes.

"First, Labrys, I wish to apologize." - Said Mitsuru.

"Ya didn't do anything. Well... That I know of? Who are ya, anyways?" - Asked Labrys - "An' all these people..."

"An affiliated company of the Kirijo group did, thirteen years ago." - Said Mitsuru.

"Oh. Weren't ya, like, seven back then?" - Asked Labrys - "Look. Whatever. Just... What will ya do with me now?"

"Nothing unless you wish it." - Said Mitsuru - "You are your own person. The very least I can do is to help you achieve your dreams."

It was weird to see an android looking stunned, but _weird_ was pretty much default by now.

Labrys pondered, looking down.

"I... I need ta... Well, t'know more about ya... And... I dunno, this... But... I do have a thing I wanted..." - She said.

"Name it." - Said Mitsuru.

"I wanna be a normal girl... Be a schoolgirl, too... I..." - Labrys trailed off.

"You want friends." - Said Rise, smiling.

"I believe the school part can easily be arranged..." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Heh." - Said Mitsuru - "The simplest things that were denied to you. That is all you wish?"

"Well, for now, yeah... I mean... I don't wanna fight anymore..." - Said Labrys - "I mean, I might, t'protect my friends an' all... But... Then again... I mean, I'm not human..."

"Permission to speak?" - Asked the techie.

"Granted." - Said Mitsuru.

"Labrys?" - Asked Ibuki - "Tell me. By proportion to the body, how much does a human leg weigh?"

"Uh... About a seventh?" - Said Labrys.

"Suppose I run a school in which fourteen of the students have prosthetic left legs. The school can legally hold one hundred and fifty students. There are one hundred and thirty-six students without said prosthetics and fourteen with them. Am I allowed to bring two more students in?" - Asked Ibuki.

"Of course not." - Said Labrys.

"Then why do you not extend that same thought to yourself?" - Asked Ibuki - "You are human. That your _physical_ _parts_ are machinery means nothing in face of that undeniable fact."

Rise smiled lightly.

"Hmm... You know... I have some cash left over from the idol work. Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Yumi... What do you girls say to a girl's afternoon out with Labrys?"

"Uhm..." - Naoto blushed.

"Come on, Naoto, it'll be fun!" - Said Yumi - "I'm in.

"I shall tell Kikuno to see to your expenses and transportation." - Said Mitsuru, smiling lightly.

"Uh, really? Ya'd do this for me?" - Asked Labrys.

"You want to learn how to teenage girl, right?" - Asked Chie - "Well, shopping sprees are part of the deal."

"Wow..." - Labrys muttered - "Uh... Thanks... I... I might be a bit... Uhm, I dunno... Maladjusted?"

"Everyone has traumas, Labrys. You'll deal with yours. And we'll be glad to help." - Said my uncle.

Labrys nodded as she got up.

"So... Uh... Let's go."

The other girls nodded and left.

"Okay." - Said Mitsuru - "Now for part two... Ibuki. Please leave this room and send in the doctors I sent for."

The mousy techie nodded.

"Is there anything else?" - She asked.

"Yes. Select two other technicians at your level or lower, whomever you wish. You are promoted to the places of the people you'll send in, effective immediately, with you as their leader." - Said Mitsuru.

"Huh? E-er... O-okay?" - Was the techie's response.

"You are confused. Very well, I shall explain. Do you recall your exchange with Labrys not five minutes ago? That was the sound of you earning your promotion." - Said Mitsuru - "Now, please, do send in the ones you'll be replacing, for I need to have a conversation with them."

Ibuki did just that.

An older guy with a tie, a woman in her late thirties with a ponytail and a rather unkempt guy in his forties entered the room.

"Uhm, did you send for us, Kirijo-san?" - Asked the older guy as Mitsuru calmly walked past him to lock the only door out and pocket the key.

"Yes. I really wish to kill all of you, but that would bring about quite a lot of complications that, while not by any means impossible to deal with, would be rather inconvenient. So I decided I might let the three of you have a duel to the death, instead; I would then proceed to mentally scar for life the winner while they _begged_ me not to, have them sleep in a coffin for years on end and never mention it to anybody else." - Said Mitsuru, in that same gentle and measured tone that we had been hearing for the past few hours - "But then I caught myself and wondered: what kind of people would do that? _Et voilá,_ that kind of people now stands right before me. Now. You are all fired. What is more, I shall personally make sure that _nobody_ ever hires you ever again. So you are fired _and_ , as Uehara put it to me on the trip here, blackballed. Now, Kanji, please make sure I do not kill them."

Kanji got up calmly and wordlessly and began to punch the two men, several times, until the two were unconscious.

"I ain't hitting a woman, though." - He said, at last - "That's... I just won't, okay?"

"Now, now, Kanji-kun. While I do understand the fine line between abuse and equal treatment - even equal _mistreatment_ , as it were - I, indeed, had expected you not to be willing to hit the woman." - Said Miss Sofue - "You are a gentleman, in all the best meanings of the word."

"Uh..." - The female scientist began.

"Luckily, I do not wish to see Mitsuru kill the female of the three and I very much _am_ a woman." - She said, her tone every bit as calm as Mitsuru's, walking up to her, tripping her with the divining rod, climbing on top of her and beating her to a pulp.

"Oh, right, Kimiko's been waving a fifteen-pound flail around for the past few months..." - Said Sayoko, pensively, as she watched the onslaught - "That _is_ good exercise..."

"Uh... Isn't it a problem with you being a cop and all?" - I asked.

"I'm outside Inaba, on paid leave, and the chief _told_ me not to do police work." - Said my uncle - "Though, Kirijo, I have to ask..."

"No cameras." - Said Mitsuru, looking down at the unconscious scientists and smiling a _very_ evil smile - "And the security detail will say they started a fight with them."

My uncle nodded.

"I see. And now we more or less found out how you got your persona." - He said.

Mitsuru's smile vanished instantly and she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I... Hope you do not think less of me." - She said.

"Are you kidding? I have that same smile whenever I make an arrest for DUI." - Said my uncle - "We should go home... And... Kimiko, Tatsumi, you _might_ want to clean up your fists?"

Kanji simply pulled a handkerchief from his pocket - one with quite a few coagulated blood stains - and cleaned his hands. Miss Sofue looked around in vain for something to clean her hands with.

"Heh. Rookies." - Said Kanji, smirking, as he handed his handkerchief to my blushing teacher.

"Let us go somewhere else while the girls have their afternoon out... I wish to be... I wish not to be here." - Said Mitsuru, softly.

"And I _still_ have to meet Naoki to tell him about the... Well, who the murderer is." - I said.

"Hmm." - Was Mitsuru's reaction as we left - "I... _might_ have had an idea..."

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 28th, Wednesday, Souzai Daigaku_**

"Okay, so..." - Said Naoki, still trying to process it all; I had first stopped home with him and showed him the TV trick - "You said... You found out who the killer was..."

I nodded and slowly explained it to him.

"Heh." - He muttered - "So, because of these supernatural events, Amagi floats. You got a girlfriend. Ozawa can transform. Miss Sofue can heal people. And I... Don't get me wrong. I'm not blaming you. But... The universe is truly not fair, is it?"

"It sucks." - I said - "I agree. But... Well, Mitsuru also lost quite a bit when..."

"When she saved the world. I know. I'm not made of glass. You don't need to keep comforting me or to turn things into a pissing contest... I just... Ugh. I mean, how do you even process this?" - He asked.

"I don't know. But Mitsuru might. And her friend doubly so." - I said.

"Who's this friend of hers again?" - Asked Naoki.

"Well... She's an android, so, y'know, she might not be... Uhm, fully functional in some, uhm... Biological aspects. She also lost her sister due to, well... Psychos and the supernatural." - I said.

"An android? Then again... Of _course_ she's an android. Why wouldn't she be? And uhm... About us both losing our sisters, you know this isn't a _hobby_ people bond over, right?" - He asked, blinking.

"True. But you won't be alone and neither will she." - I said.

"Right... And, wait, you said she's not fully functional in biological aspects... Are you trying to fix me up?" - He asked.

"Well... This isn't a _double date_ , but you might at least befriend her..."

"Well, I guess... We can... Is _that_ her?" - Asked Naoki, looking past me.

Labrys was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her curves pretty well, yet managed to stay _cute_.

Naoki blushed crimson as he looked at her. She and Mitsuru came over.

"Uhm, hey. So, you're that Konishi fella Mitsuru wanted t' introduce t'me?" - She asked.

"Your accent..." - he muttered.

"Is somethin' the matter with my accent?" - She asked, irritably.

"I... like the Kansai accent. It's cozy. Uhm, okay, that came out wrong." - He said, at last.

"Cozy?" - Asked Labrys - "Heh. I guess it might sound cozy... I'm Labrys."

"Naoki Konishi..." - He said.

"She will actually be joining your class at school..." - Said Mitsuru.

Naoki nodded, smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"Your smile's pretty sad..." - Said Labrys, softly - "Why...?"

Naoki looked at me and Mitsuru. We nodded.

At the end, it sorta _was_ a double date, mostly with him and Labrys talking to one another and ignoring us.


	45. Make Sure to Have Protection

**_September 29th, Thursday, Secret Headquarters_**

"I need a persona."

That was Naoki, asking for a persona to the surprise of _no one_ there. He had insisted to go to the headquarters and I already had a pretty good idea what it was about when I said yes.

"Look, Konishi, if you want revenge..." - My uncle began.

"Yeah, that's what I want. I want to get a persona and enter the TV with no combat training at all to be a liability to you guys in some juvenile attempt at _killing_ a man instead of letting the people that are actually competent at fighting monsters bring the man alive so that he, a _rapist cop_ , is sent to _jail_ , where he will be _known_ as a _rapist cop_." - Said Naoki.

"You're pretty rude and sarcastic." - Said Sayoko, smirking - "I like you. I say we hear you out!"

"It's really simple." - He said - "You know the unpowered innocents that get dragged into a fight between, oh, I don't know, superpowered people and powerful, evil organizations or other superpowered people? Right now, I have the potential to _be_ one. Anyone with such powers can try and hurt you, Yu, through me, or try and get you to do stuff for them and so on. Just like anyone with powers could do the same to you all through your loved ones. I'm sure you thought to prepare for that..."

The temperature of the room dropped a bit as the eyes of everyone widened.

"Don't tell me you didn't think about that." - Said Naoki, blinking.

"...suddenly I feel like we are a pack of very fortunate imbeciles." - Said Naoto, darkly.

"Nanako..." - Said Mitsuru.

"I'm a cop... Why didn't I _think_ about that...?" - Muttered my uncle.

"Hey! Focus." - Said Naoki - "You likely didn't read enough manga when you were a kid or something. Look. I'm glad I gave you an idea to fix this... Which brings me back to _myself_. I do have a point, right?"

"Hmm. You do. Though I'm thinking this ain't about Yu. The person you're talking about _still_ has gray hair, but is a _lot_ cuter." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

Naoki shrugged.

"Okay. One, she's way out of my leagye. But, sure, I'll bite. If Labrys and I do hit it off, she's _another_ incentive, yes. I'd train and get better at fighting and so on _so that_ I'm not a liability, be it to her, be it to you. And so that I'm not a target." - He said.

"If we do it for you, we might have to do it for everyone else..." - Said Yukiko.

"Heck, I think we _should_..." - Said Kanji, softly - "Ma will go nuts when I tell her..."

"And Labrys... I might need to talk to her about this as well." - Said Mitsuru.

"Do we _have_ to tell them?" - Asked Yosuke - "I mean, Superman never told Lois Lane in most continuities _so that_ no one tried to..."

"Ignorance is only a magical shield in comics." - Said Yumi - "In real life? Not too much. Will Igor be annoyed, Yukiko?"

"The guests of the guests of the guests are guests as well." - Said Yukiko, shrugging.

"What about the guests of the guests of the guests of the guests?" - Asked Teddie, who was promptly ignored.

"So it's settled?" - Asked Naoki.

"For you, yes." - Said Miss Sofue - "But what of those that do not _wish_ to obtain a persona? It is no simple process and it _does_ require strength of heart; besides, there are those that simply would not do well in combat."

"I'm pretty sure Ma won't mind protecting herself, at least long enough to run or call help." - Said Kanji - "What about your friends and parents and so on?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"That leaves... Nanako." - Said Naoto.

"We can't watch her twenty-four-seven." - Said Chie, pensively.

Sayoko smirked.

"Wow. I wonder how you guys survived before you met me. Or Naoki, for that matter." - She said.

"Will you get to the point?" - Asked Yosuke, irritably.

"Okay, what did you say Margaret call herself again, Yukiko? _She who rules over power_?" - Asked Sayoko - "Which is funny, because that cute child melted her heart by calling her a _lady with pretty, golden eyes_ ".

"So, if we mention to her our conundrum..." - Said Naoto - "She might take it upon herself to see to Nanako's safety, which she likely can do from a distance."

"And if she doesn't we can always outright _ask_ her." - Said my uncle - "Good enough for me for now. Let's go."

"I shall call Labrys and see that the arrangements are made for your loved ones." - Said Mitsuru - "We only need to schedule this so we can fight the shadows if need be. Preferably at an advantage."

"Okay. Let's go." - I said.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 29th, Thursday, Velvet Room_**

"I see." - Said Margaret - "Master..."

Igor, once again, seemed to be having fun.

"Do as you see fit with regards to the little one, Margaret." - He said.

Margaret nodded and produced a cute blue pendant.

"Have her wear this. Until she turns eighteen, this pendant cannot be removed unless at least three of you freely give permission. Likewise, at Nanako's will, she can alter the pendant's shape or color in any way that is harmless to her and will not cause it to fall off of her. This pendant will cast a Diarahan, an Amrita and a Samarecarm on her and teleport her here if she is in any serious danger and me to her location if the danger has an _agent_ , so I can deal with said agent at my leisure." - Said Margaret.

"Wow. Should we tell her anything else?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Yes. Tell her she has pretty eyes too." - Said Margaret.

"Called it." - Said Yosuke, smiling and holding out his hand as Chie paid him two hundred yen.

"I will." - I said, chuckling - "You know, you _can_ always visit her."

"I have my duties in this room." - Said Margaret, blushing - "But... The pendant is also a key. She can visit me, in an especially-made safe area I shall create."

"A testimony to what you will do when given leeway, I see." - Said Igor, smiling - "I should do this more often... At any rate. You, the Grief-Stricken One..."

"Heh. I wish I were..." - Said Naoki.

Igor smiled.

"If that is what you wish, I will show you your shadow." - He said.

"Bring it." - Said Naoki, simply.

In walked Naoki's twin, except he was wearing all white; the outfit for a Japanese funeral.

He was also crying, liberally.

Naoki's eyes widened.

"But... Really?" - He stammered - "Are... Are you really me?"

"Of course I am, dammit! I miss sis... I wanted her to live more... And..." - The shadow began.

Naoki ran to it and hugged it.

"So I _am_ sad... I _am_ grieving, I _am_ crying on the inside!"

"Uh..." - Asked Chie - "What's going on?"

"He's more than _accepting_ his shadow. He _wants_ it." - I said, blinking.

Indeed, the copy turned into a towering young man of Greek descent with a sword in one hand and a ball of yarn in the other.

"I'm glad... I'm glad, Theseus..." - Said Naoki, smiling as ke fell on his knees and began to cry - "I... I'm glad I'm not cold..."

Igor pulled his handkerchief and handed it to Naoki, looking solemn for the first time I've ever seen.

"Know that you will meet her again. I do not say this lightly. I do not say that as a matter of faith. I say that as a matter of _fact_. Know that you will meet her again, boy, and do your very best to make her proud while you do not." - He said - "Grieve. And then, when it passes, for it _will_ pass, be happy. And then, when it passes, for it, too, will pass, feel what you need to feel. For now, however, I must allow the exhaustion that comes from meeting your hidden self overtake you."

Naoki nodded and handed the handkerchief back to Igor, falling asleep right afterwards.

Mitsuru looked at Naoki's sleeping body.

"Please make him comfortable; I shall return with Labrys shortly." - She said, and left.

Shortly afterwards, Labrys was in the room, her axe currently in what I, for lack of a better name, called _wing mode_ , looking at Naoki, who was still fast asleep.

"He... He got a persona?" - She asked, surprised - "But... Why? Does he wanna fight?"

"No." - Said Miss Sofue - "But he does feel the need to protect himself, given the challenges his friends face. That includes you."

Labrys nodded.

"I see. So... I guess I should get one too, right?"

"That is entirely your decision, Labrys, but I do wish to give you the option." - Said Mitsuru - "You are not a machine. You are not our weapon. But..."

"But I might get involved whether I want to or not. And Naokin got one just so he can protect himself by virtue of bein' with us, right?" - Asked Labrys - "I mean... I should pull my weight too."

Mitsuru nodded.

"Very well. Remember to accept your shadow, Labrys. No matter how offensive it may be. And remember we shall not judge you." - She said.

Igor nodded and opened the door to show... Labrys.

With the smile of a complete psychopath.

"So. When will we get to kill all these meat bags?" - She asked, smiling - "At least the morons in the lab..."

"And it's perfectly normal that you feel that way!" - Shouted Rise.

Labrys looked on, in silence, her expression oddly calm.

She nodded.

"I can't deny that I'm pissed." - She said, softly, at last - "And... I can't deny that a side of me is... Well... _completely furious_..."

"At me." - Said Mitsuru, nodding - "At me in particular."

"You didn't do anything..." - Said Labrys.

"Yet I am a Kirijo. These are my amends to make." - Said Mitsuru.

"So... Why don't you die already, then? It's very easy, Kirijo, all you have to do is step up and my axe will do the rest!" - Said the shadow.

Teddie - in his pretty-boy form - looked at the shadow.

"What about me? I'm not human. Do you want to kill me too?" - He asked.

"Uh... Teddie, what are you doing?" - I asked. The shadow answered.

"Of course I do! I want to kill everyone!" - It said.

"Making things worse, Teddie..." - Said Yosuke.

"So it's not revenge." - Said Teddie, softly - "It's just... Rage. Right?"

"Will you please get to the point?" - Asked Labrys, the real Labrys, softly.

"Anyone that suffered a lot will be angry." - Said Teddie, simply - "You went through a lot of beary bad stuff. Of course you'd have it all within you... Yumi-chan does, too, when she remembers her dad... "

Yumi blushed, but nodded. Teddie went on.

"When Yumi's angry..." - he said - "I talk to her. Or play the guitar to her. Or just sit there with her. If you understand that you're angry... And that you have the right to be... I promise, I'll do the same for you!"

Labrys looked at Teddie and smiled lightly.

"You are me." - She said, to her shadow.

It changed into a tall and gray woman with red eyes.

"Nice to meet ya, Ariadne..." - Said Labrys.

"Ariadne." - Miss Sofue repeated - "Hm. And Theseus..."

"I... Guess I could take Naokin home... And... I'm..." - Labrys began.

"Do not be sorry." - Said Mitsuru - "You have a lot of _very_ understandable rage that you keep under control. However... At the risk of sounding a bit like Uehara... You should not take him _home_..."

"Mayhaps you should ask your sister for her blessing..." - Said Miss Sofue - "Her persona is Athena, yes?"

"Whatcha talkin' about?" - Asked Labrys.

"Well... I think _Naokin_ would like to wake up somewhere nice, quiet, secluded and with a good view of the sunset. Next to someone that understands what it feels like to lose a sister. And I'm sure he'd love a ride in your arms with you flying..." - Said Sayoko.

"Hm... Okay..." - Said Labrys - "I think my sensors can find a place..."

She picked up Naoki, or, as she seemed to call him, _Naokin_ , and left with him.

"Is she really that oblivious?" - Asked Rise.

"That or she can feign innocence quite well." - Said Miss Sofue - "Anyways, may Hathor bless them."

"Okay... That leaves... A _bunch_ of people..." - I said.

"Hey, Teddie, since when can you play the guitar?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Oh, I've been taking lessons." - Said Teddie, smiling.

"But how? You can't afford them..." - Said Yosuke.

"Oh, I've been giving your employee's credit at Junes in exchange." - Said Teddie.

"I don't know which part pisses me off the most, you damned bear: that you did it or that I'm NOT SURPRISED! For crying out loud!"

Rise giggled as I and Mitsuru decided to leave quickly.


	46. A Commoner, a Queen and Two Goddesses

**_September 30th, Friday, Yasogami High_**

"So, how's high school treating you?" - I asked Labrys.

Labrys smiled.

"It feels so... _normal..._ " - She said - "I mean... A lotta people asked about me bein' an android an' all, but... Heh. I guess I was expectin' somethin' much worse than jus' curiosity, ya know..."

"You're cute, people know some of your history and you're friends with the guy everyone pities. And, even _before_ one of the most popular girls here began to _fly_ , just for instance, our school's history teacher wears an Egyptian headdress, and she's likely the _least_ strange of the teachers barring Mr. Kondo." - Said Naoki - "People here got used to weird."

"Well, I like Miss Sofue and all, but I'd not say so much _least_ strange as _nicest_ strange, y'know." - Said Labrys, smiling.

"You wound me. For all we know, Kondo-san might well collect Haitian voodoo dolls and be private about it." - Said, of _course_ , Miss Sofue behind Naoki and Labrys.

"T-teacher!" - Was Naoki's response as he jumped.

"Now, now." - Said Miss Sofue - "I do not mind you using me to support your point, which, incidentally, is not at all off the mark. And I shall take _nicest strange_ as a compliment. Indeed, I only saw fit to say something in order to give our new student one very important part of the high school experience, without which hers would not be complete."

"Uhh... An' what's that?" - Asked Labrys.

"Discussing an authority figure that stands right behind you, of course." - Said Miss Sofue, smiling tenderly to both Labrys and Naoki.

"Uh... My sensors _were_ detecting an oxytocin spike..." - Said Labrys - "Is... Is that from you, teacher?"

Miss Sofue blushed a bit, for the first time I'd seen her blush.

"It might or not be. I cannot sense hormones like you can."

"Fair enough..." - Said Labrys - "Well... Uhm, I wanted to talk to Naokin about some stuff before the classes start again..."

"Just do not fly him to the roof." - Said Miss Sofue, as the two left.

I smirked.

"May I speak freely, Miss Sofue?" - I asked; over the past year, she and I had grown very close as she often would drop by with some food, but she _was_ very much an authority; plus what I was going to bring up was a bit embarassing.

"Of course." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Oxytocin." - I said - "Well, that has got to be the most roundabout way to call someone _motherly_..."

Miss Sofue blushed hard.

"So that is what that hormone is connected to?"

"Pretty much." - I said - "And, well, your smile to them was just like your smile to Nanako always is."

"It... Must look very silly." - She said, sighing.

"Why would it?" - I asked - "Of course it doesn't."

"Because I am not their mother, Yu-kun. I... Get affectionate towards anyone whom I view as less fortunate and I do not even ask them if they wish for my pity. I see myself in them, granted: lonely, in need of support or company. And I take it upon myself to try and heal myself through them, again and again... This... Ugh. Please, come with me." - She said.

I followed her into an empty room.

"Is that really how you see yourself?" - I asked, blinking.

"Well, it stands to reason, does it not?" - She asked - "Am I not the lonely, strange child that escaped into fantasies all grown up?"

"I don't know. But somehow I don't think the people you've been healing _care_. And I'm _sure_ Nanako doesn't. But... Teacher... What brought this on?" - I asked - "You always seemed so... I don't know, _okay_ with it?"

"Well..." - Miss Sofue sighed - "I... I caught myself wondering what attracted me in your uncle. And I realized that Nanako-chan and my liking for caring for her was a big part of it... But I am not her mother and I would be overstepping an enormous number of boundaries should I fancy myself so. Likewise for Konishi-kun and Labrys-chan; I am not their sister or their mother... I am not either any more than I am... A pharaoh." - She concluded, softly.

I blinked, then paused, putting my thoughts in order.

"Miss Sofue... Tell me something. When was the last time you heard of _anyone_ calling you Queen Tut?"

"Uhm... May, I think? Why?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"Because _no one_ thinks you're a pharaoh, least of all you. And because no one in the school thinks you're their mother or sister, and you do not think you're the mother of all students in 2-2, right?" - I asked.

"These are rhetorical questions; I assume you are about to make your point?" - Asked Miss Sofue, seemingly tired.

"One more question. Just one. What of note happened in May?" - I asked.

"Uhm... Was it not the month of my argument with Morooka-san?" - She asked.

"Yes. And they stopped calling you Queen Tut, even behind your back, when you did it. When you went to bat for us and took it upon yourself to protect an entire class. You don't look at _all your students_ as less fortunate, either. The vast majority of these students have mothers that are alive and well; they do not _need_ a mother figure. They _appreciate_ that you care and that you sacrifice yourself for their well-being, like a mother would. So does Konishi and so does Labrys. And Nanako loves you deeply, Miss Sofue, and told me as much, but she would _never_ replace her mother. Her heart just happens to be more than big enough for the two of you."

"W-wait... Nanako... Loves me?" - She asked, dazed.

I smiled.

"She said, and I quote, _I love Kimi-chan as well. She's so sweet and she makes Dad so happy..._ " - I said - "She was praying to her mother, telling her mother about you. She then went on to reassure her mother that she'd not forget her and to tell her not to worry or be jealous, that she loved both, but different. You aren't a pharaoh; you're right about that. You aren't a mother, at least not yet. You aren't a sister to anyone other than Mr. Ono, as I recall. You are just a very caring, very respectable woman that does her best to comfort, help and protect people. Well, that _makes_ you a mother in quite a few senses of the word. But you aren't _intruding_ or _replacing_ ; that is my point. You never were. You are just _helping_. You should be _proud_ , not _afraid_."

"She... Loves me." - Miss Sofue repeated, both smiling and blushing - "And she nevertheless will not forget her roots..."

I smirked.

"I'd have thought you knew that by n..." - The feeling of _complete_ understanding of the Empress arcana cut my statement short, but Miss Sofue blinked, too.

Behind her, her persona appeared; only, it was no longer Iset, but a more... Voluptuous and mature woman, one that seemed to be in her thirties, carrying an ankh and with a different headdress.

"Hathor..." - My teacher said, blushing hard and at an increasingly rapid pace - "Hathor, Nebethetepet, Mistress of the Offering, Mistress of the West, Mansion of Horus. And... Above all... Goddess of Motherhood."

I just smiled and hugged my teacher.

"I think you'll find that you're _much_ more well-liked than you think. And for far better reasons than you think as well." - I said.

My teacher, still smiling, nodded as her persona vanished.

"It is nearly time for the classes to resume. We should not be late." - She said - "But... I suppose there was another, better reason I needed to talk to you. I wish you to have this."

She produced a small ankh.

"I... had it made much earlier this year... It was meant to protect me by being hung on my door, seeing as I was very much alone. However... Well, I am not alone anymore, is that not? And I owe that to you."

I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

As we left, I heard her whispering _She loves me!_ to herself.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _September 30th, Friday, Dojima Residence_**

"Oh, hey, Nakamura. How's Minazuki?" - Asked my uncle as Aika walked in, carrying some bowls we had not ordered.

"Improving and slowly opening himself up, respectively." - She said - "But I am not here to discuss them. I accidentally dropped some rather oily nikudon right in front. I need some cloth to clean it up before someone skids on it with their..."

We heard a screeching sound and the distinct sound of a car hitting a lamp post.

"...white sedan made overseas." - Said Aika, without looking back or changing her tone.

My uncle looked at Aika.

" You didn't..." - He said.

"Oh my." - She said, still just as evenly and robotically - "Somebody should call the emergency services... I am certain they will want to take a long, hard look at all the evidence present in the front of the car, to ensure that the driver is exempted from blame for _this_ accident... Well. You should call them..."

My uncle looked at Aika, nodded briskly and went to the phone.

"Did you really just...?" - I began, but trailed off. I had always talked to _sweet_ Aika; _goddess_ Aika was a mystery to me, however, and I got up to get her food so as to _invite_ normal Aika in.

But Aika stopped me.

"I am not hungry." - She said - "But I am not delivering food right now either."

"You want to talk to me." - I said.

"You have been doing a lot for my host. Besides, these events I created will help Dojima in catching Adachi. You can and should tell him that this is his _reward_ for going above and beyond his dury. And... I do wish to converse with you." - She said - "For there is much I do not understand. And... And I have been talking to Sho's persona as well."

I looked at her for a long while.

"...Aika-chan likes Sho. You like his persona." - I said - "Uhm, do you have a name other than... Well, Goddess Aika?"

The goddess actually suppressed a chuckle.

"Call me Toumegami. You have been learning quite a bit about the other me of late; and I know for a fact that it aids you in your quest. So, I wish for you to understand me. And I believe there is something of a gain in it for me as well. I wish to disclose to you the following: it was not Aika that took it upon herself to see to the culprit's capture. It was me."

"Why?" - I asked.

"That is what I wish to know. I... Both I and Aika, even assuming we are not one, live... On the edges. Not fully human, not fully a goddess..." - She said - "Even when your uncle knows for a _fact_ that he and Nanako-chan will meet Chisato Dojima again, he still wishes for revenge or justice, and the two concepts intertwine in his mind. Chisato's spirit did not undergo suffering. Yet, the wish persisted. I granted him that wish for his sake, but I would also like to know: why? Will his revenge erase the pain he underwent?"

"You want to be more human." - I said - "That's why you're asking this."

"Aika became more divine. It is about time I returned the favor." - Said Toumegami - "Aika is not a good reference for the human condition and I make it a point not to talk to her parents in her stead, lest they feel her absence. That leaves your team. And, in particular, you."

I nodded.

"Well... We don't understand the human condition fully, though... We live for a short time and most of us do not know what lies beyond. We're fallible, we do not know our destiny and we are guided by passion. That's the basics of it. How do gods work?" - I asked.

Toumegami nodded.

"We gods... We are timeless. And by that I mean that, for instance, Izanami will, always kill one thousand people per day, has always killed one thousand people per day and is killing one thousand people per day - even before people conceived of her, even before people _existed_. Likewise with Izanagi. Gods are not fallible, because we have always had exactly one destiny, and one cannot fail if there are no choices. We are guided by passion, but by much more. And, when other gods are created, they will _always have been_ as they are. And they will _always be_ as they are, even after the belief in them ceases... Revenge and justice are time-symmetrical; time as a concept is... Beneath me. I can conceive of it, but I have the same trouble grasping it as you humans would have grasping what microscopic algae feel. Likewise, we gods _do_ understand our condition fully."

I nodded.

"Gods do not fear death or suffering, do they?" - I asked.

"Not unless they have always done so. Not unless that defines them." - Said Toumegami.

"Humans fear those things. Revenge is a means of not being hurt again, idiotic though it may seem; the aggressor is used as an example to other would-be aggressors." - I said.

Toumegami nodded.

"Whereas we, gods, only practice the revenge we were destined to, you humans do not know your destiny; fear thereof leads to hatred or revenge. Humans fear for their fate."

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not all bad and revenge and pain and whatever..." - I said.

"I understand." - Said Toumegami - "The introduction was revenge, but the same can be said of love and of preserving your offspring and enjoying every monent you can. Humans make the most of life, because they do not know when it will end. They have a set time on this earth. One they do not know. And that time gives rise to love and fear, to joy and loss and to each and every emotion. Your lack of understanding allows you all of these. That is what makes you special. And that is what allows you to create us."

I nodded, smiling.

"Sounds about right." - I said, as I felt my full understanding of the _Aeon_ arcana - which Toumegami noticed.

"Well... I am aware that those you befriend gift you with something to remember them by. You should carry this in your pocket from now on." - She said, as she produced a bag that, judging by the shape, had an egg roll.

"Uh... Thanks." - I said.

Toumegami actually giggled.

"Fantastic. You made me laugh. That bag will _always_ have a fresh, just-made egg roll. No matter how many you eat off of it. And yes, you can freely give it to anybody else. As I realize, Mitsuru is quite partial to them, is she not? The gifts are symbols, of course; well, there you have it: a symbol of something as prosaic as an egg roll and the timelessness that deities have. The border at which I and Aika stand is hereby gifted to you, along with the ability to create the persona Kaguya, yes? Now. You should talk to your uncle; his chief will rightly order him to stay here, as opposed to arresting the suspect himself, and you will likely have to comfort him about this. He will understand, but still."

I nodded.

"Thanks, Toumegami-sama. And Aika." - I smiled.

"You're welcome." - Said Aika, this time fully Aika, as she left, conveniently _forgetting_ the food.

After sorting everything out and after my uncle knew for certain that the guy was now officially a suspect - and in jail as one - we had comfort food from Aiya's to get us through the night.

And, when we were done, we just left the bowls.


	47. Eat, Drink and Be Merry

**_October 1st, Saturday, After School_**

It was right after school and I was talking to Naoki and Labrys when I saw Mitsuru come in.

"Wow. Hey, Mitsuru, what are you doing here?" - I asked.

"Well, since we have already seen to it that those closest to you received their personas and since, on Tuesday, we will go into a particularly dangerous fight, I saw fit to invite the group, admittedly in a rather impromptu fashion, to spend the end of today and the day of tomorrow at my beach house in Yakushima." - Said Mitsuru - "The uncommon heat the island has been having is a nice bonus."

"Wow. Sounds amazing, Yu." - Said Naoki, smiling - "Have fun."

"You seem to imply you will not be part of it, Konishi." - Said Mitsuru.

"Wait, you're inviting me?" - Asked Naoki, surprised.

"Of course." - Said Mitsuru - "To be sure..." - She looked at Labrys and trailed off.

Labrys nodded.

"I... I kinda both love an' hate that island..." - She said.

Naoki nodded.

"I'll go only if you want, Labrys." - He said.

"Yeah, no, you're goin'. I _know_ ya wanna go, an' I don't wanna see my hangups spoil your fun." - Said Labrys.

"Would _you_ stay for _me_?" - Asked Naoki, smiling gently.

"Hmm... Yea. Okay, good point. But I'm goin', anyway, so it doesn't matter." - Said Labrys - "And no, I'm not goin' for ya. I'm goin' for myself."

"Why?" - Asked Naoki.

"I'm gonna go take that island back for my heart..." - Said Labrys - "Uh, I'm invited, right?"

Mitsuru smirked.

"Why do you even feel the need to ask? Labrys, you are _especially_ invited. Can the three of you help me spread the word to our friends in this school?"

"Sure." - I said - "Let me guess, Kikuno is already inviting Nanako, uncle Dojima and Sayoko?"

"Plus others." - Said Mitsuru, smiling.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _October 1st, Saturday Night, Kirijo Estate at Yakushima_**

"That... Is very generous indeed." - Said Naoto, gaping at Mitsuru's _huge_ house and at the maids.

"So, Mitsuru Kirijo is a Luxurious Kirijo..." - Said Minazuki - "Heh. Don't worry, I'll behave..."

"I'm proud of you, Sho." - Said Aika, gently, in a tone that made it impossible to tell if that was Aika or Toumegami.

"Yeah, yeah. When do we eat?" - Asked Minazuki.

"Punctually at eight, but do feel free to ask for any food you wish before or after that." - Said a maid - "We are here to serve you."

"We shall do our best not to overtax you." - Said Miss Sofue.

Nanako suddenly walked up to Minazuki.

"Er... Mister?" - She asked, gently.

"What?" - Asked Minazuki, in as polite a tone as he would get.

"I... Had made this for my big bro, but I can make another one. I'm sure Big Bro won't mind, since he's so nice and all... And you're funny, but... But I can tell you're pretty lonely too. So... Here." - She said, handing him a ring with several cutesy beads.

Minazuki looked at Nanako for a moment, trying to process what had just happened.

"Thanks, kid." - He said, finally - "You're very... _nananice_. And yeah, this pun is for you."

Nanako giggled at the pun and came back to us, under a... _gentle_ smile by Minazuki.

"...uncanny." - Said Yukiko, wide-eyed, summing up our feelings.

"Hey, Dojima, is your daughter free to visit the hospital sometimes? Our therapy dog's on loan..." - Said Sayoko, smirking, as we walked in.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _October 2nd, Morning, Beach in Yakushima_**

Naoku and Labrys were doing their own stuff elsewhere in the island; Aika and Minazuki were actually building a sand castle with Nanako closer to the sea. That allowed Mitsuru - who was wearing an _insanely_ sexy white bikini - to gather the investigation team.

"I wish to be more specific regarding the reason why I called you all here; you are my friends and I appreciate your company, but there is more to it." - She said - "Adachi may well be the most dangerous individual you have ever faced. And while I trust we shall succeed, this is my way to ensure we all have fond memories, even if any of us does not. In short... Let us eat, drink and be merry, for, tomorrow, we die."

"Please tell me you _hire_ someone else to do motivational speeches at your company." - Said Yumi - "Look. I get it. You're doing this because you're afraid we might die to Adachi. But, really, we're stacking the deck against him as far as it'll go. It'll be tough, but we'll be fine."

"Indeed; Adachi is dangerous. However, this time, we have support, yes?" - Asked Naoto - "And a plan."

My uncle nodded.

"Yeah, we aren't gonna lose even _one_ life to him. We'll do this _right_."

"He won't know what hit him." - Said Yosuke.

"Kanzeon will make sure to protect you. You can count on us." - Said Rise.

"And Yumi-chan can count on me." - Said Teddie, eliciting a blush and a smile from Yumi.

"I sure ain't losin' to _Adachi_." - Said Kanji.

"If there even _is_ a fight..." - Said Sayoko, smirking - "We may well have won it before it even happens..."

"The fate of human civilization rests in part on this fight; I shall not lose, for I cannot." - Said Miss Sofue.

"He dragged the name of my family's inn through the mud." - Said Yukiko, in a sort of calm that I remembered having seen on Mitsuru and that made me want to be _as far away from her as I could._

"And if Yukiko is angry, you know what that means, right?" - Asked Chie.

"That you're angry too?" - I asked.

"No. Well, yeah, but not that. It means Adachi should get his affairs in order..." - She answered, somberly - "I'm not kidding."

"And you won't lose me." - I said, smiling, to Mitsuru - "So, now. Why don't we skip the part where _tomorrow we die_ and just _eat, drink and be merry_?"

Mitsuru just smiled and nodded.

A larger wave picked this moment to crash right on Nanako's castle. Of course, though, since Aika was there, there was a slight blue glow and the castle emerged looking none the worse for wear.

"Oooohkaaaaay... So... Toumegami, _not Aika_ , actually used her power and risked revealing her true nature to _shield a sandcastle_ for Nanako..." - said Yosuke - "And... Yep, that's Minazuki, the psychopathic misanthrope, going a few feet down and digging a hole to work as a dyke so the castle isn't hit..."

"Everybody's little sister..." - Said Yumi, smirking - "Hey, leader? A word?"

I nodded and Yumi and I went somewhere more secluded.

"I already thanked Miss Sofue and I wanna thank you." - She said - "I don't know _what_ would happen if I lost my father in those circumstances, but... I doubt it's better than what I ended up doing. I grew so much... I mean... I'm looking at some careers and plans and trying to make my own living now. When this is over, I have some contacts and can be independent. And Teddie is sweet... I won't ever forget what you did for me."

"You know that _you_ did that for _yourself_ , right?" - I asked - "Mitsuru isn't paying you because of her oh-so-charitable nature. She's paying you because you _put yourself on the line_ to get the criminal. You supported us. You talked to us, too."

"Well, part of it was me wanting to go to some other reality... I still do sometimes, you know. But now I can deal with mine. As long as you aren't lost in it, fantasy makes life bearable when you can't otherwise deal with it. It's not ideal, but..."

"You can dream as long as you are willing to see reality and deal with it." - I said - "Especially if those dreams drive you to change your reality. And they did, Yumi."

Yumi nodded.

"And now, here am I. In Yakushima, well-connected and ready to help see the fate of the world changed. With a goddess and mages and an android..." - She began to laugh - "This is my reality now. Isn't it _fantastic_?"

"It is, if you deal with it." - I said - "And you are."

Yumi smiled.

"Yeah. I know. And I will for as long as you need me. Because I'm a professional. And you cannot expect _any_ less from me. I will face everyth..."

She paused and so did I. I felt the conclusion of the Sun Arcana... As I saw Yumi's persona, Viola, shift a bit; still a beautiful woman, but with different clothes.

"Portia..." - Said Yumi - "I... Wow. This is..."

"Yeah. I know." - I said, smiling.

"I... Wanted to give you something when we're back. It's a copy of my... Well, my nineteen rules." - She giggled - "You can read them, too, when you need to face reality and be independent. As if you needed them..."

"Thank you very much, Yumi..." - I said.

"And now..." - Said Yumi - "Well... I did say that as long as I knew reality it'd be okay for me to dabble in fantasy, right? And Portia does give me some more skills..."

"What are you about to do...?" - I asked.

"Well..." - Said Yumi - "It's more awesome if you don't know until it's done."

I followed her to the pier. As she got there, she ran and leapt out of it... Her legs instantly fusing into a beautiful and blue fish tail as I stared. I idly noticed gills on her neck as she dove right in.

I turned around and, of course, Mitsuru, my uncle and Naoto were at the back of the pier. I made my way to them.

"So... That happened." - I said, finally - "Or at least I _hope_ it did, because, if it didn't, I'm _nuts_."

"Well..." - Said Mitsuru, slowly - "Yakushima _is_ a popular snorkeling destination..."

"So, what exactly happened?" - Asked my uncle.

"At the risk of sounding idiotic, I'd say my schoolmate turned into a mermaid and dove into the Ocean." - I said, tiredly.

"I believe he was asking for context." - Said Naoto.

"Well, it all began when I noticed I could go into televisions..." - I said, at first smirking, and then beginning to laugh out loud - "Sorry... Sorry... Look, she did some soul searching, came stronger for it and now her persona allows her to do stuff like _that_. I won't go into detail because it's personal stuff to her. And I'm just... A bit overwhelmed, sometimes, is all."

"The expression you are seeking is _questioning your own sanity_ , am I correct?" - Asked Naoto.

"Well, yeah." - I said.

"Well, relax." - Said my uncle - "Psychotic fantasies aren't this coherent or realistic. In short, yes, your schoolmate _did_ turn into a mermaid. And you really _are_ in Yakushima with your girlfriend, the rich heiress of the zaibatsu, no offense, Kirijo."

"None taken." - Said Mitsuru, smirking - "Heh. I suppose it _must_ look odd to you, Yu..."

"Well... A bit? I mean, didn't it to you?" - I asked.

Mitsuru smiled a bit.

"I know of these things ever since I was a child. Granted, no mermaids, but I did not need to _get used_ to the oddities. This is the world I live in, so it surprises me when others question their own sanities. I was reared _to_ fight shadows. You stumbled upon it and made the absolute best of it..."

Naoto whispered something to my uncle and they both left smiling.

I and Mitsuru talked about our experiences and watched the sea for about an hour.

Throughout which, sometimes, a mermaid would do trick jumps and acrobatics out of the water...

 _And all of that before lunch_... - I thought to myself as I felt the pang of the unknown arcana and Mitsuru and I got up to go eat...


	48. For Tomorrow We Live

**_October 2nd, Right After Lunch, Yakushima_**

My uncle had called me to his room for a talk.

"Hey. I... I really wanted to thank you." - He said - "I'd not have met Kimiko if it weren't for you, I'd not have caught Chisato's killer if it weren't for you... You make people better, Yu. In every sense of the word..."

I blushed.

"Uh, thanks. That's pretty high praise." - I said - "But... I assume you didn't call me here just for that? You seemed... Rather nervous."

"Heh. Has Naoto been teaching you? Well... I wanted to ask your opinion on something." - He said. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

He produced a small box with a single golden ring with hieroglyphs.

"Wow." - Was my response as I widened my eyes - "So... Is this what I think it is? You're gonna... Pop the question?"

"Well... Yeah. I mean... It might be too early both due to the time we've been together and too soon after... Well... After Chisato died. Now, I know. You don't need to give me the _She would want you to move on and be happy_ spiel..." - He said.

"Well, _does_ she? You know her. And Igor outright _told_ us there's an afterlife... In fact..." - I began, thought better of it and paused - "Come in, Aika."

Aika, indeed, opened the door and entered.

My uncle paused and pondered for a moment.

"Of _course_ she'd be where she was needed..." - He said - "And of course you knew."

Aika nodded.

"Anything. Anywhere. Anytime." - She said, simply, then handed my uncle two envelopes.

"One of them is to Nanako. Don't worry. I did not read either." - She said - "But she also told me as follows: _Tell him that Kimiko's great for him and for Nanako and that if he loses her due to not popping the question already he and I will have words when he gets here._ " - She deadpanned - "Then she said you should make sure Nanako is eating her veggies, which my host thinks is _a sweet touch_. And that you should give her coffee cup to Yu and buy Sofue a new one, because giving hers to Sofue might give Sofue the wrong idea. She is not a replacement, she is a new stage in your lives."

I just smiled.

"I think we should leave him be with the letter for a while, Aika." - I said.

My uncle nodded, smiling lightly, as I sensed a new persona from him, a man with the head of a horse.

"That is Mezuki." - He said - "And I'm finally at peace..."

"Well... Island paradise. I can't think of a better place to pop the question to her. There's even _sand_..." - I said, smirking - "Good luck, uncle."

My uncle nodded as I felt the conclusion of his _Hierophant_ arcana.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _October 2nd, Former Battle Chamber_**

Labrys had rather vehemently called on everyone to follow her here - and people were glad she did.

"This place is astoundingly beautiful." - Said Naoto - "The former battle chamber effectively became a greenhouse..."

"That it is..." - Said Miss Sofue - "There are even some trees with fruits, no less..."

"Yeah..." - Said Labrys, her face unreadable - "I... I don't know how to feel... It's odd..."

"We came here so Labrys could destroy what was left of this place, to be honest." - Said Naoki - "She would go to _town_ on the place where she was tortured. But then... I mean, we can't and won't do anything to these plants. And there's an entire ecosystem in there..."

"We thought it might be therapeutic an' stuff, but yeah." - Said Labrys.

Sho smirked.

"I'll be right back." - he said, leaving the place as no one really questioned him.

"Well... With Labrys's authorization, you may pick whatever fruits you wish." - Said Mitsuru - "Since this place will not be destroyed, it is now yours to do with as you see fit, Labrys."

"Uh... Fer real?" - Asked Labrys.

"No, she's just pulling your leg, she'll bulldoze over this place and build a shopping mall..." - Said Sayoko, smirking - "Three hundred stores in the middle of a secret facility in the jungle to serve the population of this island, some thirteen thousand people. Best investment _ever_."

"How _long_ were you preparing that joke?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Ten minutes." - Said Sayoko.

"Well..." - Said Labrys - "Sure, get as much fruit as you want..."

"Hey, Nanako-chan. Wanna come with me and get some?" - Asked Rise, in her best _Risette_ voice.

Nanako giggled, nodded and followed Rise.

"I told you once, I'll tell you again. Everyone's little sister." - Said Yumi, stretching her arm to grab a mango.

"Okay, that's... A bit freaky..." - Said Kanji, blinking.

"Ohhh, so, she can stretch now..." - Said Teddie, smiling widely.

"Is it just me or is Teddie getting less and less innocent by the second?" - Asked Chie.

Yumi clearly heard that, as she playfully put out her tongue... Some ten inches out.

"Uhm..." - Said Yukiko, blushing hard.

"I can spare eight hundred yen..." - Said Chie, nodding sagely - "You?"

"A thousand..." - Said Yukiko.

" _After_ the harvest, girls." - Said Sayoko - "Yumi will still be here when we all get the choice fruits and _you_ should get some as well while you think hard on your requests to Yumi there... Meanwhile, Lust!"

As Lust appeared, Sayoko ordered her persona to get her said fruit and leisurely laid on the floor next to a tree while everyone else walked around the chamber getting their own.

I smirked.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"So is everything, innit?" - Asked Sayoko, giggling, as I sat by her side - "Pit an unarmed man against a bear, bear wins. Give the man a gun, the man usually wins. Heh. Kou-kun would be dead right now if we didn't cheat, Yu. Better living through trickery, innit?"

"Oh, _please_. Like you didn't help Yukiko and Chie have a good time..." - I said - "You aren't half as detached as you'd like to be."

"Yeah, yeah." - Said Sayoko, smirking - "Heh. Okay, did you know I wanted to go to Africa after this is over?"

"Doctors Without Borders?" - I asked.

"Yeah... But then I thought: I can get Mitsuru to donate to DWB. And I can work _here_ and get technology to really help them... Kimiko did me a world of good, I'm not gonna lie to you. And I've been helping her in her experiments and working with Mitsuru, especially with the medicine side of things."

"Oh? She didn't tell me..." - I said.

"I asked her not to." - Said Sayoko.

I chuckled.

"Let me guess: you want to keep a reputation for not being _nice_. Sayoko the Fun But Unreliable Nutcase is much easier and less demanding a role to play than Sayoko the Determined and Responsible Woman." - I said.

"I'm _that_ easy, huh?" - Asked Sayoko, smirking - "Yeah, well. No expectations, no disappointments."

"That's bull coming from someone that wants to help bring about the great technomagical revolution crafted by a history teacher's dream..." - I said, smirking.

"No expectations from _everyone else_ , no disappointments _to_ them." - Said Sayoko, shrugging.

"That's even _more_ bull." - I said - "You've been pulling your weight _very_ well."

"I owed it..." - Sayoko began.

"Okay, let me stop you right there." - I said - "You're _friends_ with everyone here. Everyone here has screwed up at some point. And you helped us a _lot_. And you helped protect Nanako. Stop talking about _debt_ to your friends. It's paid. That's how friendships work, we work out the issues and we aren't alone. And you know what would happen if you told everyone you were working with Miss Sofue and Mitsuru on the medicine side?"

"No..." - Said Sayoko.

"They'd not demand _anything_ from you. And then Yosuke would come up with some crazy idea to help. And Yukiko would come with some info from the Velvet Room. Kanji would say something incredibly smart by accident, Naoto would offer to help with the scientific method part of it all. Chie would get you food at the lab. And my uncle would likely give you a coffee maker. And I'd take your work into account and help you deal with a three-shift life."

"You think so? But wouldn't I be _using_ people then?" - Asked Sayoko.

"For someone that claims to play fast and loose with morals, you sure are _very_ concerned about stuff like this. But you see, that's not _using_. That's what friends _do_ , we support one another. Would you feel _used_ by me if I asked you to hook me up with some stimulants to keep me awake to study for a test?" - I asked.

"Nope, I'd ask you how many." - Said Sayoko.

"Well, there you go. You're a nice person deep down, Sayoko. And good people don't _need_ ethical rules. So you shouldn't really have this many..." - I said, then paused.

Sayoko blinked as well as I felt the closure of her arcana, the Devil. In the distance, her persona was now even _more_ insanely attractive, the imagery of my dream lover, only somehow even _better_ than I imagined. Even from a distance I could _smell_ her new self and I was certain she _sounded_ perfect.

"Sin." - Said Sayoko, smiling - "Her name is Sin. And she's _delicious_ , don't you think? Oh, she and I will have _so much fun_... Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll tell everyone... Heh. A well-earned vacation, if you ask me... Oh, and here."

She handed me a... _red_ _pixel_ like the ones we had gotten at the Void Quest, about the size and shape of a die.

"This one they actually managed to produce in a lab from the ones Kikiko got there..." - Said Sayoko - "I had suggested they try to make... Well... Red potions."

"For HP." - I said - "You were aiming for an easy way to allow people to heal."

"Didn't take, but we _did_ learn some stuff. Anyways, it won't do anything, but it's yours now. Maybe you can try and eat it to fill your little hearts." - Said Sayoko, giggling.

Sho picked this moment to come back, holding a remote.

"Yo! Labrys! Come here!"

He pressed some buttons and Labrys actually carefully put down her fruit and walked up to us.

"H-hey! My body! The hell are you doin', Sho?!" - She asked, while Naoki ran after her, his persona, Theseus, appearing behind him - and everyone soon followed.

"Minazuki..." - Said Naoki, managing to add a _lot_ of threats to that one word and frighten pretty much everyone around with his gaze.

"Relax, already..." - Said Sho, smirking, as Labrys regained control of herself and he tossed her the remote - "I was just making a point. You wanted to destroy a memento of when you were a slave, right? Well, there you go. It's a bit small, so you can't really tear it down in a rage, but you can destroy it without losing _control_. Get it?"

Labrys looked at it as Naoki's persona vanished.

"...okay. Ya were a bit of a jerk to show it ta me this way, though. But... Thanks. Let's do this outside." - She said.

We all left the greenhouse - except for my uncle and Miss Sofue; Rise took Nanako elsewhere for the moment.

"Okay..." - Said Labrys, softly - "Here goes."

She tossed the remote some twenty feet on the air, then jumped at it perfectly and smashed it with her axe, strike after strike, faster than I could count.

She landed gracefully; the remains of the remote did not; they were soot now, and the wind carried them away.

"Thanks." - Said Labrys, her face still unreadable. She looked up for a moment - "I... I love this place. This place ain't the place where I was tortured. It's a greenhouse now. A big one with fruit an' stuff for my friends... Let's go back..."

"Dojima and his new fiancée are done with their business, too." - Said Aika to Sho, the three of us on the back of the group - "Incidentally, Sho, you ran quite a risk back there. I'd not be able to protect you if Naoki had attacked you."

"Aw, come on, you _know_ I wasn't gonna do anything to her." - Said Sho.

"You don't get it. It's not about annoyance or anything. And the _rules_ wouldn't prevent me from protecting you." - Said Aika - " _Nobody_ would be able to protect you, Sho, not even _yourself_. There's only _one_ thing more dangerous than someone with nothing to lose: someone with _just one thing_ to lose trying to protect that thing. Remember this."

"Yeah, yeah..." - Said Sho - "To be sure, he _was_ looking kinda feral..."

"To put it simply, Sho, don't mess with Labrys..." - I said, evenly - "Heck, I don't think any of us will ever think of doing it _ever again_..."

The last meal in Yakushima had mousse for dessert, made with freshly-picked fruit. My uncle announced his engagement, which was topped off by Nanako hugging Miss Sofue adorably.

All was well for this one magnificent weekend before we were to face Adachi...


	49. Reckonings

**_October 4th, Tuesday, Magatsu Inaba_**

"Is everyone ready?" - I asked, while I and Kanji helped Naoto and my uncle heft their big bags and looking at the entrance to that distorted _Inaba_ that stood before us. Everyone nodded and we began to fight our way through that place. After many little games, we finally made it to the area where we were to meet Adachi.

We crossed the threshold and all but two of us made our way to where Adachi was, past it.

"Well, hello there." - Said Adachi, with a look of pure scorn in his eyes unlike anything I'd ever seen on him. He was reclining against a... _pile_. Of something I could not readily identify. And he looked _very_ tired.

"Seen better days, have you?" - Asked Sayoko, smirking - "Don't worry. I'm a nurse. I know _just_ how to feed you so you regain your strength..."

Adachi smirked.

"Now, now. What's that? You couldn't take me on, and so you decided to cheat? Weasely little bi-"

"You threw women into the TV because you couldn't _rape_ them and you call what _she_ did cheating?" - Asked Yumi, who then smirked and took his form - "Well, well, look at me. I'm a pure, unadulterated _loser_ that somehow came unto a iota of power and thought he could rule over the TV world and the bodies of women who would _never_ give him the time of the day... And _still lost_."

"Do not mock him, Yumi-chan." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Ah, the teacher, _always_ playing nice. And you look _so_ regal with that hat, as well..." - Said Adachi, still smirking, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

""Do not mistake my intentions." - Said Miss Sofue - "Those that represent the law must _always_ treat people, even people like _yourself_ , with dignity. That is how society works without devolving into totalitarianism, Adachi, into a state in which you would, ironically, feel at home. You are defeated. You no doubt know why, even letting aside what Sayoko here took pains to do to your blood pressure."

"Yes, yes, go on and tell me more about how _clever_ you were, but the fact of the matter is you folks are _just_ like me." - Said Adachi, chuckling - "Really. _Investigation Team_?" - He looked at Yosuke - "You were _bored_ , kiddo."

Yumi began to laugh.

"Oh, that is _rich_!" - She said, turning into her former _Rei Kirihara_ character, as if to mock him - "He actually tried to pull the _Not So Different_ speech on us. Really, Adachi, _why_ were you so bored as to go on a rape and murder spree? You would be perfectly happy watching the most cliche'd anime and reading the most cliche'd manga instead. We wouldn't have to arrest you, you sick bastard."

"Hanamura was bored and so he decided to investigate a murder." - Said Mitsuru - "You were bored and so you decided to commit rapes and murders. Your comparison holds no water whatsoever and the claim that you are somehow like _any_ of us is laughable at best. That we have to explain as much to you speaks to how utterly skewed your notions of morality are. You are _repugnant_."

"You did not come here to kill me?" - Asked Adachi.

"Tempting though you endeavor to make it, no." - Said Mitsuru, evenly - "Especially with the fact that we now can _prove_ just how you executed the murders."

"So much more fun watching you rot." - Said Sayoko.

"You're a piece of work. You claim I wanna play hero? Well, this is me _being_ one, because I won't _ever_ stoop to your level." - Said Yosuke.

"Plus you now got the idol for the rebound..." - Said Adachi, smirking.

"I wouldn't go for you either." - Said Rise, glaring at him - "Don't you worry your crazy little head about _that_. This isn't a _rebound_ thing, but, then again, it's nothing _you_ would understand."

"You dragged my inn's name through the _mud_." - Said Yukiko, her eyes gaining a rather disturbing golden glint - "Do you think I would let you off so easy?"

"You spread panic through my city." - Said Chie - " _And_ you dragged my girlfriend's inn's name through the mud."

"I don't really have to care what _you two_ think..." - Said Adachi, glaring at Yukiko and Chie.

"Shaddup." - Said Kanji - "We talk. You listen. And if you _ever_ talk like that again to Amagi and Satonaka or to any gay people in front of me, remember we won't kill you, but it doesn't mean we can't rough you up..."

"I lived among the shadows, among things no one wants to be..." - Said Teddie - "And I have yet to see any one of them more disgusting than _you_..."

"We are not like you." - I said - " _Society_ is not like you. We will not kill you here. We will bring you to justice, that is all. You'll be tried and you'll face the consequences the law requires."

"Heh. Fine. I surrender." - He said - "I will abide by your rules. It beats getting killed trying to resist anyways..."

"Drop your weapon and slide it to me." - I said.

"Heh... Dojima taught you well..." - He said, doing so - "Ugh... What the..." - His voice was changing.

He suddenly grabbed his head and started floating.

"Wh-what the..." - I heard someone say.

"All humans will become shadows and I shall descend upon the united world... As a master of order..." - He said.

"This isn't Adachi!" - Said Rise.

"Adachi" went on.

"Both this world and yours will soon be enc-" - He began.

We heard two gunshots, both hitting the head of the _thing_ that was Adachi.

"EVERYONE! NOW!" - I shouted - "RISE, GUIDE US!"

With Rise's aid, we proceeded to attack the thing with all we could while it was reeling from the shots.

"Dishonorable..." - The _thing_ began.

"Honor, yeah, that and ten yen will get me _killed_! You empowered a _murderer_ , don't talk to me about honor, SHOW YOURSELF, PORTIA! AGIDYNE!" - Was Yumi's response.

"With all the damage you did, why on Earth should I care about your reasons? HEED ME, AMATERASU! AGIDYNE!" - Shouted Yukiko.

"Perhaps we _should_ hear you out, but I will not stake my survival and that of my loved ones on that. We can learn the truth later, such as after we have routed you. HATHOR, MOTHER GODDESS! AGIDYNE!" - Shouted Miss Sofue.

"Yeah, yeah, how _rude_ of us to interrupt you while you spoke before you tried to _kill us_. COME OUT AND PLAY, SIN! AGIDYNE!" - Shouted Sayoko.

"Teddie, Satonaka, Yuu!" - Shouted Mitsuru - "Follow my lead! On three!"

I nodded.

"Let's! Come, Loki..." - I said as my persona changed.

"One..." - Said Mitsuru.

"Get ready, Kamui..." - Said Teddie.

"Two..." - Said Mitsuru.

"On your mark, Suzuka Gongen!" - Shouted Chie.

"THREE!"

The three hit the thing with _Bufudyne_ at the exact same time while I hit it with a _Niflheim_.

"OUR TURN, KANJI!" - Shouted Yosuke. Kanji nodded.

"Brave Blade, NOW!" - Shouted Yosuke.

"GO! Primal Force!" - Shouted Kanji, at the same time, hitting the _thing_ , now made that much less resistant from the sudden heating and sudden cooling.

"SPREAD!" - My uncle and Naoto shouted. We jumped out of the way, figuring what was about to come next.

Indeed, they had now gotten rid of the sniper rifles and were coming at the thing with one machine gun each.

" _Really_ happy we've got your support right now." - I said to Mitsuru, evenly.

By now the thing was forming into an eye monster with some difficulty, as we kept on the barrage.

"My desires and mankind's desires are one... Mankind wants to live in the fog of deception." - It said as it finished forming, albeit quite beaten up already.

"Fun fact, we didn't exactly hold a goddamned _vote_ on the matter." - Said Yumi - "And if it's the fog of _deception_ , how can mankind make an informed decision? Who _would_? You are making no sense and, besides, I don't _have_ to care when you were clearly about to try to kill me! AGIDYNE!"

"We can _create_ a world in which mankind wants to live _and_ know the truth. What have you accomplished aside from the murder of two women and attempting to deprive us of this chance?" - Asked Miss Sofue - "Hathor! Agidyne!"

"My fate won't be decided by 'mankind'. My fate will be decided by ME! SIN! This will feel good, AGIDYNE!" - Shouted Sayoko.

The being half-closed its eye and fell down; the battle _seemed_ over.

"I see. Though your means were by surprise, it does not take away from the fact that you overpowered me. And power comes from the heart." - It said.

"Do you _really_ think we'll let you off easy because you cried uncle?" - Asked my uncle - "You _killed_ two people!"

"No. That was entirely the entity known as Tohru Adachi, with power that was not given to him by me." - Said the being - "At any rate, perhaps you have true potential. That shall be seen. But I shall be waiting..."

The being began to fade away as Adachi appeared, looking still quite tired and clutching his head.

"Well, you got your sorry ass caught and got your sorry ass _possessed_ all in one day, Adachi! I'm pretty sure that's a new record..." - Said Sayoko, smirking.

My uncle grabbed him, closng his other hand into a fist, and gave Miss Sofue a look.

Miss Sofue shook her head.

"Even criminals have rights. You are to remember that for a _reason_ , Ryotaro. There are _much_ worse things than Adachi, done by _much_ better men than him." - She said.

My uncle glared at Adachi.

"If I were you... I'd thank her. A _lot_." - He said as he cuffed him.

"Whose power was not given to him by me..." - I repeated what the entity had said.

"We knew this would not be over once Adachi was apprehended. We must now focus on the other issue." - Said Naoto.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _October 4th, Tuesday, Junes Department Store_**

"Well, hello, there, Adachi, was it?" - Said Naoki, looking his sister's killer in the eyes.

"Oh, right. And you are the brother." - Said Adachi, smirking, as he was held by us and we made our way through the TV - "What? Come here to punch me? Spit on me?"

Naoki gave Adachi a _very_ cruel smirk.

"Rapist. Cop. In. Prison. I only came here to remind you of that. You should know better than me what awaits you." - He said, simply, balling his hand into a fist and then slowly forming his fingers into an _O_.

Naoki left as we took Adachi to the precinct.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _October 4th, Tuesday, Precinct_**

"That was... Pretty cold and sadistic." - Said Rise.

"Get punched enough by life and you _get_ pretty cold and sadistic." - Said Yumi - "Let's make this delivery and go to Aiya's to celebrate? We can see about _who gave him, Yu and Namatame powers_ later."

We did just that, with my uncle and Naoto handing him over and taking care of the paperwork for a fair bit of time while the rest of us chatted.

"Yuki-chan looked _pretty_ scary for a moment there... Your eyes..." - Said Teddie.

Yukiko nodded.

"It's a bit of a side-effect of my powers. I can _will_ my eyes to become golden, but they _always_ do when I'm truly angry now." - She said.

"Isn't that the sort of thing that hints at a superpowered evil side in movies?" - Asked Yosuke.

"We aren't in a movie, Yosuke." - Said Chie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The androids, the magic and the fact that we just jailed a rapist and murderer kinda threw me off." - Said Yosuke, smirking.

"Isn't it odd that we're talking so naturally about this? We just... _did it_. We're heroes..." - Said Yumi.

"After a while, saving another life becomes just another day's work, Yumi." - Said Sayoko, smirking - "You get used to things..."

"Besides which, as it seems, we _will_ be the ones to usher in the new world..." - Said Mitsuru - "It stands to reason that we will need to get used to it."

"The new world..." - I repeated - "I never thought this would be so... _big_."

"Aside from monarchs, no one ever wakes up one day and _decides_ they will change history, Yu. People just _do_. And, then, get used to it. And, sometimes, astonished at it." - Said Miss Sofue as my uncle and Naoto came back.

"We're ready. It's off to Aiya's." - Said my uncle.

"Well... Right now, I'm more in a celebratory mood than anything else..." - I said, smirking, as we went to Aiya's to tell Aika the good news.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _October 4th, Tuesday, Aiya's_**

"On the house." - Said Aika, smiling, as we sat down and told her what happened.

She nodded.

"Well... If you, Namatame and Adachi could not enter TVs before coming here..." - She said - "How did they get here?"

"Adachi and Namatame? By car." - Said my uncle.

"Yeah, but I came by train. My uncle went to the station and picked me up by..." - I looked at him and at Aika.

"...by car. And then we stopped at the gas station." - Said my uncle.

"I did not say anything." - Said Aika, or, rather, _Toumegami_ , evenly, as we ate, now in silence.

We'd need to have a chat with the guy manning the gas station tomorrow.


	50. The World of Everyone

**_October 5th, Friday, Velvet Room_**

"So. You wish for my aid in revealing yet one more truth. You have truly been a remarkable guest. All of you have, indeed..." - Said Igor, smiling widely - "All your bonds with all those people have allowed you to realize a deeper truth even without our aid. Truly amazing..."

"Igor, _please_ stop speaking in riddles for _once_. This town has suffered enough..." - Said my uncle.

"Now, now." - Said Igor, smiling - "It was by _your_ interference, Officer, that the destiny of our Guest transformed itself. And by his that yours did. You know the truth; why seek me in that case?"

"For security." - Said Miss Sofue, dryly - "A _goddess_ is afraid to face what we are about to face. You had a contract. It was a decent bet to assume that you might provide us with aid."

"Indeed it was, Queen." - Said Igor - "Very well. I shall bestow upon you the Orb of Sight..."

Margaret chose this moment to pipe in.

"Master." - She said - "Yukiko Amagi is an employee of this Velvet Room. And the deity would threaten her."

"I made my decision." - Said Yukiko, her eyes the same golden as Margaret's.

"True." - Said Margaret, getting up - "But it gives _me_ permission to intervene."

"Oh, come on. We all know it's about Nanako." - Said Sayoko, giggling.

"Were it not for your actions, Officer, Nanako would undergo great suffering due to these events." - Said Igor, smiling - "A fact not lost on either of us. Margaret is allowed to do as she sees fit due to this loophole, indeed..."

"So, Megidolaon for everybody?" - Asked Yumi, smirking.

Margaret turned to me.

"Call _all_ your friends that have personas." - She said.

"They're civilians." - Said Yosuke - "Why get them involved?"

"Because they have a _right_ to be involved." - Said Margaret - "If they are his friends, and if they _have_ some degree of power, as they _do_ , they _can_ and _will_ choose to help Yu over not doing anything. This is _their_ fight too."

I nodded and left to make some calls.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _October 5th, Friday, Gas Station_**

"Aika told me to, and I quote, _start without her_." - I said.

"Those of you that need evokers, here they are." - Said Mitsuru, handing them to me, Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, Rise and Yukiko - "I regret that I shall not be able to do more in this battle..."

"Those of you that have no fighting experience, please, stay behind us." - Said Naoto.

"I am comfortable doing what must be done from a distance." - Said Mrs. Kuroda, evenly.

"I don't really need distance. I can run fast enough." - Said Ichijo, smiling an uncharacteristically _feral_ smile.

"My persona and Naokin's are better up close. And if anyone threatens Naokin, they'll have to go through _me_." - Said Labrys, to which Naoki blushed, but smiled.

"Uhm, I'll stay behind, but you can count on me." - Said Shu.

"Ditto." - Said Ai - "Tsukuyomi doesn't need to be close to hit anyways."

"This is insane enough as it is." - Said Eri - "I'll be careful..."

We all moved up to the gas station, attracting quite a huge amount of attention.

"...I suppose I might as well not try to pretend..." - Said the attendant.

"You got me in _hell_." - Said Sayoko, glaring at the _attendant_ \- "That makes it _personal_."

"Who are you, _what_ are you and what is your purpose?" - Asked Miss Sofue.

"I am Izanami." - Said the attendant, simply - "And my purpose is to grant humanity's wish, as it is: the sweet world of deceit and oblivion. It is why I awakened your power..."

"Oh, not _that_ again." - Said Yumi - "You know what? _No_. This will end _today_."

"Awakened." - Said Mrs. Kuroda - "That means he _had_ it... But he, Namatame and Adachi were normal humans. So that means..."

"Believe what you wish." - Said Izanami as she began to float and people around whipped out their cell phones - "But you shall not face me here... Huh?"

"No." - I heard a soft voice say.

Aika's voice.

And she had managed to pack a _lot_ of anger in that soft syllable as she walked up to where we were. She went on, in a crescendo of pure, undiluted, pent-up malice.

"I am the goddess of this city. I am also one that, by her nature, rules over _space and transportation through it_. And I shall not allow you to leave. I am Aika Nakamura, and I am a mortal. I am Toumegami, and I _am_ Inaba. For nearly one year I endured your whims, your destruction. All because you were stronger and the rules would not allow me to intervene. But I was wrong. _I_ may not be stronger than you, but _we_ are. As for the rules... Do tell me how what _you_ did complies with them. This is me forbidding you from going to where this fight, the fight _you picked_ , would be the most comfortable for you. This is me revealing my nature to all these people, because I hate you and want to kill you _that_ much. This is Inaba, my city and _all. Bets. Are. OFF!_ "

Aika was glowing.

 _Good_.

She was also bleeding through her nose and eyes as she gritted her teeth and the environment took a slightly golden hue to it.

 _Bad_.

"Orb of Sight, NOW!" - She shouted, sweating and bleeding from some pores as well.

I pulled it and smashed the orb in my hand.

And Izanami's human form was gone, replaced by a monstrous skeleton/woman hybrid with many hands.

I heard Rise fire her evoker on her own head.

 _The fight had begun._

Behind Aika, a female figure appeared: a woman in her forties, holding a shepherd's rod in one hand and with a crown that seemed to be made of crisscrossing lines.

Her _persona_. Her _goddess side_. Her _savior_.

And it _charged_ at Izanami, the rod bursting into flames. _Growling_.

The fox howled and another fox, much slimmer and longer, appeared. The fox curled itself on Aika's feet, as if protecting what it held most dear; Aika's bleeding subsided then and there as Kudakitsune charged at Izanami along with Toumegami.

"Claiming that humanity wants to lie to itself until it dies... You are insane and you must be stopped." - Said Eri, looking at Izanami with a strange kind of _certainty_ that went beyond anything I had ever seen in her - "Come, Ulysses."

A bearded Greek man with a bow and proceeded to fire arrows on Izanami, who was changing before our eyes.

"You got my sister killed for some sort of grand scheme." - Said Naoki, simply, looking at Izanami as if she weren't there, which made him all the scarier to me - "Theseus."

Theseus appeared and charged at the being with his sword as Labrys charged with her axe.

"This is the world I live in." - Ai shouted - "If _some_ people can't deal with reality, sucks to be them, but I am _not_ gonna lie down and die because of it! Tsukuyomi! Bufudyne!"

Tsukuyomi appeared and so did ice on Izanami.

"I am not long for this world." - Said Mrs. Kuroda - "But I will be _your_ death before you can be anyone else's. Enma-O, I beseech you, banish this evil."

A red-skinned, bearded man in priestly robes appeared, burning Izanami with what I knew was an _Agidyne_.

"People just need the guts to look at the truth! Fafnir!" - Shouted Kou.

The purple, dragon creature charged at Izanagi, biting deeply into her.

"I have found my place in this world!" - Shouted Shu - "I have a _lot_ to live for, and you will _not_ ruin it! Ahriman!"

The red... _creature_ surfaced, casting flames on Izanami.

Margaret looked at Izanami.

"You have endangered this world, and, in it, a person I have decided to protect. And an opening has been created which allows me to act against you. I am she who governs over power, and that title holds a meaning you are about to understand quite well. For Nanako Dojima and for myself, for her justice and for _my_ judgment, and so that all Arcana are represented here, behold me at the epitome of my strength. Megidolaon. Megidolaon. Megidolaon." - She said, not _once_ raising her voice.

 _Three_ of that spell fired against the being, in quick succession.

"History is _humanity_ 's to decide! You are but a shade that saw fit to try and take its reins, reins that are rightfully _ours_. We _will_ make it and change it ourselves, we _will_ face it and create new opportunities in bringing this new world and we _will_ overcome you and all you represent. Hathor, Agidyne, NOW!"

Hathor appeared and toasted one of the hands of the creature.

"You nearly got me killed and you _really_ wanted to destroy the world. Guess what? That makes it _personal_! I'll _kill_ you and, given half the chance, I'll _torture you first_! SIN! MAKE THAT COUNT, I REALLY WANNA SEE THAT BITCH BURN!"

True to form, Sin _did_ appear and a particularly strong _Agidyne_ with her.

"This one, I was saving _just_ for you... You demented, perverted little goddess-that-wasn't... I like this world, but I took a _lot_ of crap... And I always wanted to lash out at _something_ , you know..." - Said Yumi, growing in size at an alarming rate, her skin turning into scales as she grew to a dragon-like form about twice the size of a persona - "...and now... I _can_..."

Yumi, indeed, proceeded to claw and bite at Izanami, roaring, screaming and _laughing_ as she did so.

My uncle was more practical.

"The numbers are helping, we have to keep attacking now that we're on the offensive! Mezuki! Navas Nebula!"

It hit Izanami, felling another one of her hands.

"I have half a mind to _thank_ you, personally, for how much growth you provided me, for my new friends, for everything I learned and for all the acceptance I obtained." - Said Naoto - "But that changes into pure, unadulterated _rage_ at what you are and what you did, once I realize those were merely unintended consequences of your sick little game. Yamato-Takeru, Megidolaon!"

Her persona appeared, as did the spell, hitting the being's left leg.

"I _know_ what shadows are! I _was_ one! And your plan to turn all of humanity into them! I cannot forgive you! For me, for Yumi-chan and for everyone! Kamui! Bufudyne!" - Shouted Teddie as ice hit one of the thing's wing.

"You're trying to destroy the world and it'll get worse if you get to go on. You're ugly, evil and a threat and that means I'm gonna beat you up! Primal Force!"

Rokuten Maoh appeared and began to hit Izanami.

"I never knew what _saving the world_ would entail, but if it means beating the crap out of you, so much the better! Susano-O!" - Shouted Yosuke, using his evoker, as his persona began hitting Izanami along with Rokuten Maoh.

"You ready, Yukiko?" - Shouted Chie - "One, two..."

"THREE!" - Shouted Yukiko, as the two fired their evokers and Amaterasu created flames while Suzuka Gongen dealt a strong hit on the same spot the flames had appeared.

"I really wish I had more to say besides _You attacked my inn, and so you die_." - Said Yukiko gently, floating well above the rest of us and looking down at the carnage.

"Yeah! You piece of garbage!" - Was Chie's equally eloquent response.

It was my turn.

"You do _not_ have the right to delude humanity!" - I shouted - "Desires change! Humanity _earned_ a chance!"

I put my evoker to my temple and fired it, calling Loki and casting a _Niflheim_ at Izanami.

I idly noticed that, amid the people shouting, running away and filming, I could only really notice Mitsuru, who looked at it all, her face unreadable.

"You cannot defeat me with strength alone." - Izanami said suddenly, as she gestured towards me - "Thusand Curses..."

A black energy came quickly towards me...

...and bounced off _something._

"...shield?" - I muttered, looking at the forcefield and saw...

 _A tarot card. An empty one... Wait... The drawing is appearing... XXI..._

Mitsuru had a look of understanding on her face, as I realized that was the arcana forming.

"The world..." - I muttered - "Mitsuru, I love you! Izanagi no Okami! Myriad Truths! NOW!"

Izanami was bathed in white flashes and, once it subsided, was prone before us.

The battle was over.

Mitsuru just smiled.

"I love you as well, you magnificent and strange Fool... It seems your kind treats me to yet _another_ miracle..." - She said, softly, yet I could understand every word.

"This can't be..." - Muttered Izanami - "How can I be defea-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP already!" - And that was Yumi, still in her monster form, beating up what was _left_ of Izanami until Izanami disappeared screaming.

Yumi shrunk, panting.

"Had fun?" - Asked Sayoko, smirking.

"No." - Said Yumi - "But I _really_ needed that."

"You shouldn't have done that." - Said Naoto - "Izanami might be at the service of another entity..."

"She was not." - Said Margaret, simply - "Do not worry your, as Uehara puts it, _adorable_ _little genius head_ about that."

"Aika..." - Said Miss Sofue while Naoto blushed hard - "Hathor, take care of her."

Hathor appeared and healed us all in general and Aika in particular.

And then the clapping began.

 _Oh, right, the hundreds of people that watched their entire belief system crumble..._ \- I thought, grimly.

"So... I might have some explaining to do to your mother..." - Said my uncle, idly looking at all the cell phone cameras and even a prettyish woman with a black shirt and a professional-looking camera in one hand and a cell phone in the filming position in the other, who was calling someone about some _great scoop_.

"...yeeeeah..." - I said, simply.

"Uh... Rise? Yumi? I _think_ the two of you are up..." - Said Yosuke, pointing at the same woman, who now had whipped out a notepad from her pink fanny pack.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I don't want to talk to the _faces_. I want to talk to the _leader_..." - She said - "Who is it? Come on..."

I sighed.

"That's me, Miss..."

"Ohya." - She said, smiling - "Lucky me... I just finished my internship at the _Asahi_ and now _you guys_ come along beating up a monster in the middle of the street while I'm on a break here in Sticksville... So, tell me _everything_ about the monster... And don't worry, I'll make you all look _good_..."

"Hey, I like her..." - Said Sayoko, smiling.

I ignored Sayoko, sighed and we got ready for what would surely be a _long_ series of conversations...

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _October 5th, Friday, Dojima Residence_**

"So, around the third hour, we covered _I'm dating, she's the heir to a huge zaibatsu_ and _how an evoker works_..." - I said between one bite and another of the best sushi Mitsuru's insane amount of resources could buy.

"It makes sense that you would withhold the information about our proclivities, but about your dating Mitsuru? She is the best daughter-in-law one could have." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Well... I think the last time I called her was... Uh... In... March." - I said - "Before the... TV..."

"So... She had to find out about everything... _through_... the TV." - Said Yumi - "Yu... You screwed up. _Really_ bad."

"Yep..." - I said - "Well, the good news is I could fix it..."

"You mean _we_ could fix it, my dear, sweet _Fool_." - Said Mitsuru, smirking - "And it had an unexpected benefit as well..."

"Oh?" - Asked Rise.

"His mother let him stay here if he wants." - Said my uncle, smiling - "I know _I_ want him to."

" _How_ did you pull that off?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Oh, that one was on my advice." - Said Naoto, smiling - "I oriented our leader to give his mother the information about Miss Kirijo much later in the conversation. That way, her ire and worry would be spent and the news of his dating one such as Miss Kirijo would work as a mood whiplash and further his agenda if he promised to betroth her as soon as he could... And yes, Miss Uehara, you can take a fair amount of credit for that bit of deviousness on my part."

"We could take over the world together, you cute crossdressing sleuth." - Said Sayoko, giggling.

"Wait, you're gonna get engaged?" - Asked Kanji.

"In the truest sense, we already _are_ ; making it official just makes things easier." - said Mitsuru, smiling - "He is my world. And I am his. And we understand one another implicitly."

Everyone nodded as we chatted and ate, in a house livelier than it had been in a _long_ time...


	51. Epilogue: On Change

**_Saturday, March 17th of the Following Year, Dojima Residence_**

"Kirijo should be here soon. Did you get all your things?" - Asked my uncle.

"Yeah." - I said - "Plus it's not that hard for me to come back, right?"

"This will always be your house, Yu." - Said Miss Sofue.

I smiled.

"And yours, Miss Sofue, I'm sure." - I said.

"Well, the promotion I got plus her income... It sorta made sense for her to move in..." - Said my uncle, smiling.

"Hey, I totally agree. You and Miss Sofue are perfect together." - I said.

"You know you _can_ call me Kimiko." - Said Miss Sofue.

"You will be teaching us for quite a while. If we treat you informally, people might ascribe it to favoritism." - Said Naoto - "Our profiles are quite high as they are..."

"The cutest sleuth in the world has a point." - Said Sayoko - "We're pretty much celebrities now and _everyone_ looks for those feet of clay..."

"So _you_ are worried about your image now? The world really _has_ changed." - Said Rise.

"Yes, well, not all of us can make all problems go away with a smile and a wink, Kujikawa." - Said my uncle, smirking.

"I've been meanin' to ask." - Said Kanji - "How are ya gonna keep on with your studies on tour?"

"Oh, we'll get tutoring, plus I'll drop by every now and then to get notes." - Said Yosuke.

"So, the hero gets to be the doting boyfriend _and_ the groupie!" - Said Yumi, smiling - "That feels _very_ right."

"What about you, Teddie? Will you stay in Junes?" - Asked Chie.

"I've been working with Yumi-chan on her projects and getting some money playing the guitar on the side." - Said Teddie - "Being a pretty-boy bishonen all women want to score with has its perks!"

The women, except for Sayoko, blushed. The men blinked.

"Oh, Teddie, don't _ever_ change..." - Said Sayoko, giggling.

"Ohkaaay. So what projects, Yumi?" - Asked Yukiko.

"Well, it turns out that when you become famous for killing a deity that was bent on destroying the world, people want to get you in pretty much whatever plays or movies they can..." - Said Yumi - "Buuuut... Hmm... I'm not sure I should say it yet..."

"You are planning to run for office as soon as you possibly can, and to work as an activist until then with your newfound fame." - Said Naoto, evenly - "You have been visiting Namatame. Your positive participation in the history classes had been increasing exponentially last I saw, particularly with regards to issues connected to inequality. And I have seen you read some works by Gramsci and Engels."

"Well, that's the distant future, but yes..." - Said Yumi.

"Nice! Actress, politician..." - Said Kanji.

"Ronald Reagan started like that." - Said Miss Sofue - "Although it might be downright _offensive_ to you to compare you to him..."

"In the _acting and being a politician_ sense, yes, we're alike, teacher, thanks for reminding me not to be like him in _any_ other sense." - Said Yumi, briskly - "Anyways, how has your research been going?"

"Oh, quite well." - Said Miss Sofue - "We have been making experiments both in and out of the World of People's Minds..."

"And Kirijo actually asked me to help with some prothesis work, which ended three days ago..." - Said Sayoko - "Suffice to say Naoki will be one _happy_ camper tonight..."

"Yes, well, besides _that_ use of our time and resources, this work can also allow for other implants and such treatments. And we have been looking into growing food in the World of People's Minds..." - Said Miss Sofue.

"Quite impressive." - Said Naoto - "Well, as for me, I have been quite busy of late, thanks to the influx of cases... And Kanji has been working as either my support-slash-enforcer or helping his mother run the shop..."

"Yeah, well, I'm done pretending I don't like that stuff..." - Said Kanji.

"Well, as for me, I have been busy in the Velvet Room _and_ decided to keep working at the inn for the time being, but I can always do other things too..." - Said Yukiko.

"You know there's only one of you, right?" - Asked Yosuke.

"Not anymore and let's leave it at that." - Said Chie, hurriedly - "Anyways, I'll actually train and study to try and... Uhm, and join the force."

"We'd love to have you, Chie. I know you'd be better than my old partner..." - Said my uncle, smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Yukiko, you can make copies of yourself now?" - Asked Sayoko - "Oh... Oh, Chie, you lucky, _lucky_ kung-fu fighter, you!"

"Five, each with one fifth of my abilities." - Said Yukiko, blushing, her eyes golden at the moment - "I'm in the Velvet Room, doing groceries, studying and cleaning a bedroom at the inn as we speak."

"That's _seriously_ freaky." - Said Kanji.

"Yes, well, even Nanako can _fly_ when she's around Yukiko, here, so we aren't exactly _normal_ , now, are we?" - I asked, smirking.

"Oh, we shall be soon enough if we _do_ succeed in making those new abilities commonplace." - Said Mitsuru, as she came in - "So, are you ready?"

I blushed and nodded.

"The housewarming will be at 8, folks..." - I said - "We'll straighten things out as much as we can..."

"Oh, Kikuno will certainly have things in order at six..." - Said Mitsuru - "She is remarkable..."

I made my way to Mitsuru's car and we went to her house. _Our_ house.

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

 ** _Saturday, March 17th, Kirijo-Narukami Residence_**

"Woooow..." - Said Nanako - "It's huge... And so pretty!"

Mitsuru smiled that smile Nanako elicited from her, from Miss Sofue and from Margaret.

"You have a room here." - Said Mitsuru - "Not to mention the guest rooms all of you do."

"Wow. Fancy." - Said Kanji - "But why? Don't you want some privacy?"

"One, you are my dear friends. Two, it reminds me of a precious memory. And three, our new lives will likely mean we will sometimes need a base of operations for the whole of our team." - Said Mitsuru - "So there are both sentimental and practical reasons."

As we sat down to eat my uncle piped in.

"Hey, Yu. We actually discussed everyone's plans but yours..." - He said - "I mean, I know you got permission to stay here in Inaba with Kirijo and so on, but, when you're done with school, what do you plan to do?"

I smirked.

"Oh, uncle... I have no idea. I thought I did, you know. Back when I first came here, I was gonna get a degree in something like business and get a cozy job in Tokyo... But now I have no idea. Could be a law degree, could be working with Mitsuru's projects and helping bring about the new age of magic and technology to the world... It could be anything. Besides, I don't even think I can really make plans for one year from now." - I said.

"Why?" - He asked.

I smiled.

"A _lot_ can change in one year."

 ** _The End_**

# - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - #

Okay, folks, so... That's all! I'll be writing on the Minato Recovery Team at some point in the future, but that won't be for a while.

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed!

And pretend I said something profound!


End file.
